Fun and Games
by LilMissJaylene
Summary: Well Peepz! It's about my Oc (Shiva) who has a run in with Grimmjow, but will it turn out to be more. However some other people move in for the attack, but are the friendly or foe? This is my first story so I hope it is entertaining. There may be some mature themes so count this as a warning... Rated M for a reason Plz enjoy my little tale Grimm/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Fun and Games

Hey ppl this is my first fanfic so plz R & R , I hope you enjoy

Rounding another bend using the mop as a paddle of some sort (left, right, left) crouching low to gain more speed. I have never gone this fast, I am definitely going to win this race. Even though this is the most stupid and reckless thing I've done I just couldn't help myself. It was such a rush they always were, we always found a way to make everything we did a race/challenge. Right at this moment we were racing each other using a mop and bucket, (the bucket being the skateboard and the mop as a paddle). Why clean when you can race right. I was honestly surprised that the bucket hasn't broken. Yet! Not that I'm looking forward to it actually breaking as I'm going this fast, could seriously get hurt. Like I said one of the most stupid and reckless things we've done. So why do it you ask? Why not! It's fun, a lot of fun!

"Look out, coming through!" I yelled as I sped past just barely missing someone as they flung themselves against the wall.

"Ahh! You could have killed..." was all I heard as I zoomed down the hallway.

I had turned another corner about to increase my speed some more when she sped along the adjacent hallway yelling.

"Too slow Shiva!"

"Damn it! Aka. I will win. Shit get outta the way!" Yet another near miss as I simultaneously crouched as low to the bucket while the other person jumps high into the air just in time for me to whiz underneath.(Great! I'm going to hear about this later) I thought to myself as I look over my shoulder to discover that the person I almost collided with, was none other than the sixta espada 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez'.

I'd deal with it later I thought, right know I have to win this race. It was the closest race we have had yet toe to toe with the finish line in site, I couldn't help the huge grin from spreading across my face. Crack, there it was the bucket had reached its limit but that smile still stayed I knew I won or had I?

I heard the bucket shatter as it hit the wall, I hurt all over and I couldn't breathe. My throat it burned, had I really ran into the wall as well? No there were no walls close by. Argg! My throat it's, is that the ceiling I see? Wait why do I see the ceiling? Realization hit me hard, my high from the adrenaline totally evaporated.

Grimmjow! He was strangling me, his grip tightened even more and I realized he had picked me up and pined me to the closest wall. I growled at him and scratched his hand away from my throat, took a deep breath and shouted.

"Damn it Grimmjow, you made me lose. I was so close too!"

"Listen here little girl!" he said while grabbing my throat and pinning me to the wall again "I could kill you. Right here and right know it's as simple as a twist of my wrist" He laughed like a mad man.

Ok so I guess I'll be hearing about it know rather than later, wait? My anger flared.

"Little Girl! My name is Shiva Silvermist, and I assure you I am not a little girl!"

"I don't give a shit what your name is little girl, but since I'm in an unusual mood I'll give you a compromise. Either die here and know or fight me? Either way you're going to die!"

"Fine I accept your challenge I'll meet you at the training grounds in 5 minutes." I replied as I pulled his hand away from my throat for the second time.

"Alright I will give you your 5minutes to say your goodbyes and get your zanpakuto. Keep me waiting any longer and I will hunt you down." With that he turned the left.

Rubbing my throat I turned laughed a nervous laugh then smiled at Akahana.

"Well that was fun. I guess you won then?"

"Damn it Shiva! What did you do know? Never mind unfortunately I won't see your fight. Harribel is waiting for me. Umm! Shiva why don't you carry your zanpakuto?"

"Oh ok! Well I can defend myself without using it so I don't see why I should carry it around with me. Hey Akahana, just in case I don't make it back thanks!"

"You'll be fine you're basically just as strong as he is, maybe even stronger." She gave me a reassuring smile then left.

I guess you're asking who I am well if you haven't already figured out my name is Shiva Silvermist. I am not one of Aizens creations nor am I a hollow, I call myself a 'Marchi' there have only been two others like me in… well ever. I have no idea how I got here, here being Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. I've lived here for just over a year, I share my room with Akahana. Which wasn't that far from where I was standing or the make shift finish line of our race. My Zanpakutos name is "Hi-kashou" it's more like a tanto than a normal katana. (A tanto is commonly referred to as a knife or dagger. The blade is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm.)

I smiled down at my little dagger remembering how I had first learnt of his name. I guess it was about 200 years ago, it had been a week since I destroyed on my home town located on the outskirts of Rukongai district 75 and killing both the Highchi and Marfurry Spices.

~flashback~

I was wondering around the broken buildings looking for food and a safe place to sleep when I was approached by three men that I immediately recognized as Shinigamis due to their cloths all captains by the white jackets. The one on the right wore a pink kimono, straw hat and had facial hair on his upper mouth. The one to the left had long white hair tied back, he was a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance. The last man the one standing in the middle was much older then they, his shinigami uniform was greatly exaggerated and his captain jacket draped over his shoulders instead of wearing it. Looking down to my little dagger knowing that if I had to fight them I wouldn't be any match. Being torn out of my somewhat trance when the old man started to talk.

"Are you the one that did all this?" he asked pointing to the destruction around us.

I was about to nod when I asked who they were (again that courage, it just comes from nowhere)

Luckily they didn't take any offence to my question and simply smiled a kind smile at me replying.

"My name is Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni and this guy to my left is Shunsui Kyōraku and to my right is Jūshirō Ukitake. And your name little girl?"

I didn't return his smile I simply replied "Shiva Silvermist, I am the monster that did this. Are you going to kill me know that you know I am capable of this?" I turned around to emphasize the dead bodies and destroyed buildings around me. I was hoping that he would kill me but instead he shook his head saying he has something better in mind for me.

"We will teach you how to control your powers and look after you." Shunsui Kyōraku said smiling at me again.

"Why? Just kill me, I did this. Even my big bro bro ran from me. Why would you offer to look after and teach me when you know what I'm capable off?" I looked at him confused, I was on the verge of bawling when I asked.

But they kept to their words I started leaning the next day, they soon came to the conclusion that I was unable to be around people after nearly killing everyone in the class they tried to put me in. Even though I couldn't lean with the other students they didn't give up on me, instead they taught me themselves or left me work to do one my own. I still lived in the same district the only complete building in the area, it was only a simple house but it had everything I needed. They had cleaned up the area kind of, like there were no bodies lying around but the destroyed buildings still laying around.

(Oops! Sorry got a bit carried away there.) Jumping forward a year I was lying underneath a tree staring up at the sky when I started to drift off into a sleep. Wait what's this? I was in a place with floating islands everywhere most were connected with vines while others just floated where ever they wanted I was standing on the biggest island that had an ice forest to one side and like a searing hot dessert on the other half. The whole place seemed to have a dark aura filling the air.

"Girl! So you've finally decided to show yourself!" came a deep males voice, but where was the speaker?

"Wh…Who are you? Where am I? Have I been here before?" I asked

"Little girl do you not remember this place? I guess it was a little different when you were here last." Stated a familiar females voice.

"Roarrr! I was the one talking first. Girl fight me and I will answer your questions." The Males voice came again, but this time I realized he was in the forest. What was he? He didn't sound human! Could I fight him? I had too it was way overdue to find some answers to the constant questions running around in my head. My sword materialized in my hand but it seemed different it was a lot heavier and bigger. It was just as tall as I was maybe a little taller. (?.?) I was totally confused, is this the same zanpakuto. The hilt of this sword is the same size of my tanto (end of hilt to tip). I could easily maneuver my tanto with one hand but this one I needed both hands and it wasn't as easy to swing.

"Ha Ha this is its/my true form girl you seem surprised? I guess you could say it's a lot similar to a Nodachi" The Male laughed a deep chested laugh, while he come out of the forest.

I tried not to turn and run in the opposite direction upon seeing the creatures form. (No wonder it didn't sound like a human. It defiantly wasn't a human or anything similar) I guess you could call it a huge as Lizard. Its scales were a translucent blue color, under the scales you could see like a blue liquid substance similar to lava. He had big white eyes huge clear crystal like wings on his back and spicks that framed his face then continued down his back to the tip of his tail. So yet again I managed to muster up some courage from nowhere and stood my ground. Even if I can't fight with my quick speed and agility that I get from being a Marfurry I can use my strong wings to fly up high and use its weight at my advantage. That's it use its weight to my advantage I though, a huge smile started to tug at the side of my lips as I came up with some strategies to defeat this…Dragon? Instead of my normal low crouched stance I what looked like a normal standing stance with my left side to the creature and my right hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Ready?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like my own. The smile still on my lips, I hadn't smiled since that day 1 year and a week ago. Why? Am… Am I getting excited about this fight? He seemed to change his stance as if he was going to lunge towards me. So I shifted my left hand to the hilt and swung it in an upward arch just as he lunged. He obviously didn't expect me to do that and he barely had time to halt his attack and step just out of the reach of the sword. Which dug into the ground and twisted my back at the same time. (Geez! I have to be more careful) I thought. He was coming for me again I dove to the left just in time leaving my sword in the ground. (Great, how stupid could I be?) Here he comes again, I need to get back to my sword but he has the advantage over me. He is 100 times bigger than I am, his claws are bigger then mine… wait! My claws I can use my claws as well. I'm getting really bad first I panic at the size of my new sword, then I nearly twist my body in half, leaving my sword and now not using my brain or rather what I was born with like my claws. I really need to practice some more, and I'm not just talking about my sword work I mean everything from hand to hand fighting to using my brain.

I got it he is an ice dragon right? That desert I could use it couldn't I? (know that's using my brain) I smiled I'm going to win this fight. Oh No! he got me, looking down at myself I noticed a huge cut across my stomach and chest. Wait! If this is a dream than why does it hurt so much?

"Girl this is no dream I assure you. When you get back to your body that cut is still going to be there!" He stated.

"Oh, ok" All of a sudden I didn't feel so confident about this fight.

"Girl stay focused! Or I will kill you!" he said. Is he trying to give me advice? "I thought this fight would be more difficult then this! Or are you willing to die without a fight?" (Nope he didn't I realized, all he wanted was an interesting fight)

"Ok so you want more? Alright well I'm really not a very patient Marchi so I'm going to give it everything I have are you ready, Dragon?" I asked with a smirk. His simply laughed and flew up into the sky. (great well here goes nothing) I walked over to my sword and shot up into the sky after him, swinging the sword to the left the right of my body. Slow to begin with and speeding it up with each swing, then he came at me I had to time this right… but did u really want to kill my new found friend. Wait did I just call him my friend. NOW I let the sword go as it reached mid swing, timing it just right so that I wouldn't kill him. Yes I cut him over his left eye, but it didn't slow him down. I have to move… I have to move NOW as I flung myself to my right after my sword, using my claws across his cheek along the back of his neck then over his left wing. I dove for my sword and caught it just as it was about to hit the ground. He landed 10 feet away from me. I swung the sword over my head dung it into the ground then flung myself over that using the momentum of both the swing and my body to trow the sword over my head at the dragon. He managed to duck and I cut his back, using his tail to fling me across the field. (I can use this) I thought with a smirk play across my face. Come on over this way, yes into the desert. Know lets see how well you fight in the heat affects your ability to fight. After flipping around and clashing against each other I realized the heat did absolutely nothing to him but I couldn't say the same for myself. I hated the heat I love to keep things nice and cold (it's in my blood, literally). For some reason I was born with cold blood well not cold like reptile cold rather it had cold properties which gave me the ability to use it like a poison as I scratched someone, freezing the person solid at times depending on where I got them. I also found out that I can cool my drinks, I've been trying to heat them by taking the coldness out. Yer it's kind of worked once but that was only with a chilled drink turning it to room temperature, but that's something right? It was obvious that my cold did not affect the dragon at all. What know, I can't take much more of this heat although I feel as if I'm getting used to my new sword shape.

"Ok Girl. If we keep this up we are both going to die!" the dragon said snapping me from my thoughts.

Panting I replied "How are you going to die, this heat is doing nothing to you!"

"Ahh! Nice thinking! You thought that me being an ice dragon that this heat may affect me enough to give you the advantage. Know that's using your head, your strength is very impressive too! I must admit you have gained my respect but I'm still going to wait and see how you turn out before I give you my trust"

"Oh, ok you're quite the formidable foe yourself. May I ask why the heat doesn't affect you?" was all I could think of saying to his surprising… Speech?

"Ha Ha, no need to compliment me and as agreed I will answer your questions. I am what you would call a fire dragon even though my powers revolve around ice. Do you understand girl?"

"Oh ok I see what your basically saying is that your ice is so cold that it burns, right?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying, you're pretty smart for a little girl. Not even mentioning your inhuman strength." He replied in a light hearted tone.

"Yes my family and sensei tell me. By the way my name is Shiva not girl!"

"Ok Shiva it's nice to meet you my name is Hi-Kashou. I am your zanpakutos spirit. Whenever you need my strength call me by using my name. Gir…Shiva I sujest you go back to reality and heal your wounds or we will both die!"

"Oh my! Ok well thank you for the great fight Hi-kashou, I hope we have the opartunity to do it again sometime… Um Hi-kashou how do I get back?" Bairly managing to get it all out as reality came back to me.

~End Flashback~

Hey ppl plz tell me wat u think and if u think I should comtinue ^_^ thanx for reading hopefully it gets more interesting as it goes, Review plz- LilMiss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Let's Play!

Hey my Peepz! So this is my second chapter so plz tell me how it goes. R&R Luv LilMiss enjoy

Warning – Swearing

Shivas POV

I walked into the training grounds noticing that there were a lot of people here. (Are they here to watch the fight?) I thought to myself. I walked to the center were a man with light blue spiky hair and the same colored eyes with green markings at the corner of his eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask on the right side of his jawbone while he wore a bored expression on his face while he waited. His attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and an open ragged white jacket with an upturned collar, showing off his chest and well-toned abdomen where his hollow hole was located.

I stood right in front of him with a small smile I closing my eyes and bowed. (Why did I bow to him? I never bow to anyone.) But considering he was of a higher rank then I and there was also other higher ranking people watching I guess it didn't matter (as long as I didn't do it again.) I sighed hearing him scoff at my show of respect. (Not that I respected any of them) I thought

"So you finally showed I was just about to go for a hunt!" The man said with a smug look on his face.

"You know me Grimmjow! I never run from a fight!" I said with a smirk.

"Yer sure, that's what you say know. But by the end of our fight I'll have you running around like a headless chicken." He said in a smug tone.

"Someone's being very cocky today! Oh Wait, That's just you." I laughed seeing him flinch a little.

"Shut up little girl and draw your sword!" he shouted snarling while unsheathing his sword.

"Oh my you shore are feisty today! You wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I laughed as he bent his knees and got himself into an attacking position. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face as I got into my first fighting stance where I was crouched down low legs out and behind my knees bent slightly. While my right hand is close to my chest shaped like a claw with my fingers spread apart and bent so the nails faced out, my left hand lightly on the ground just under my face for extra balance and for extra power as I pushed myself forward.

Keeping low as I ran towards him like a cheetah managing to catch him by surprise as I spun around converting my speed into power as I kicked him into the air. Spinning around to face him just to realize he was already on the ground running towards me. My eyes widen a little by his speed of recovery but then smirked when I sore the red mark appear under his chin were my foot hit. My body automatically double over and flying through the air when he punched my stomach. Planting my feet hard against the ground bending my knees planting my hands down as I skidded to a stop. (Great that's going to hurt later) I thought, looking up to see him start to run towards me with a smug look on his face. I gave him my full toothed grin as I started running towards him. Both pulling back and clenching our right hands while gaining ground on each other, colliding with each others face at the same time. Flying back and skidding across the ground before regaining our footing to run at each other again, exchanging kicks and punches for the next 5 minutes. Jumping back and unsheathing our swords and growled at each other getting annoyed even further.

Grimmjows POV

(She growls at the same time I growl, it is as if she either knows what I'm going to do and mimics me or it is just a coincident.) I can't see much of her body or her shape due to the big white jacket that hangs off her shoulders that drops past her knees at the front while trailing on the ground at the back hiding her tail. The sleeves hanging past her hands and a big hood that she wears to cover her ears but also hides her eyes. She wears these purple ribbons that wound around her ankles crossing over twice on her shines before tying into a bow on the outer sides just below her knees. I watched as she took off her hood and stood in an unusual fighting pose.

She was intriguing me to say the least she has long white hair worn into a high pony tail with a straight cut fringe with bangs framing her face stopping just under her jaw. Her cat ears and tail a light cream color with a few light yellow/brown random splotches, which oddly look good with her royal purple cat like eyes.

The woman jumped towards me with the sword held high in the air swinging it down towards me. I easily brought my sword up to block her attack, I widening my eyes as I looked down to notice I had a small crater underneath me. I guess I was underestimating her, seems she hasn't been using her full strength against me. That pissed me off greatly.

"Little girl, you haven't been attacking me with your full power have you?" I asked seeing her lift and eyebrow at my sudden question.

"Wow. So you have got a brain in that big head of yours, I thought it was full of hot air." She said with a snicker then she smirked at me seeing me flinch.

"You're calling me a hot head. Gee! You're the one that races around on a bucket almost crashed into me and then you just keep speeding away without an apology. I am the sixth espada I deserve more respect than that." I scoffed, curling my upper lip as I snarled at her. (Didn't she know who I am or is she doing this on purpose?) She laughed while she came at me again swinging her sword to my left, then right and jumped up and slammed down an overhead swing with twice the power she was using before.

I gave her my maniacal laugh yelling this is more like it as I ran forward swinging my sword left, right, under hand spinning around to deliver a hard backhand to her right. Seeing her fly to the left crashing into the wall watching as dust rose around her and the area she flew by. My smirk grew as I watched her climb out of the wall with her lip curled back while she growled at me. I laughed as I ran towards her just about to swing my sword when she disappeared. I sensed her attack and turned around to block her sword to push it away and cut her across her left shoulder, she jumped back and stood there looking at her shoulder then smirked at me as if waiting for something to happen.

I felt a little sting on my own shoulder realizing she had managed to cut me as well. (But when did she get me, I blocked her attack and she would have had to have been really quick to cut me between the time I pushed her sword away and the time I cut her?) Oh well. If she really is that fast then it'll only make this battle more interesting. I laughed even harder this is turning out to be very fun.

"LETS PLAY!" I yelled at her.

"Sounds like fun. Ok no holding back now Kit-cat!" She said with a smile on her face then she giggled.

"Don't call me that!... Did you just giggle?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Seeing her cover her mouth with her left hand as if she didn't realize she had laughed no it wasn't a laugh just a giggle. I took this opportunity to look around to notice that most the people that were there at the start of the battle had gone, only leaving her friend and the quinto/fifth and tres/third espada and there fraccions.

I hate the quinto espada Nnoitra Gilga and his annoying fraccion, he thinks he's so much better and stronger than me just because he is a higher rank. I scoffed at that thought I believe that I'm stronger than the fourth espada let alone this piece of shit. I don't care about the tres espada and her fraccions, be an interesting fight if I fought her.

(This girl in front of me had a nice little giggle, I would not mind hearing it again.) What am I thinking? Shaking my head as I snapped back to reality noticing she was waiting for me, if it were me I would have taken this chance to attack. I can't believe my recklessness getting distracted in the middle of a fight, why didn't she attack me?

Shivas POV

I cannot believe it! I actually giggled, but what made it worse was that I did it in front of other people. I've never giggled well not since I was real little, I guess I am having a lot more fun than I thought. Looking back at the guy that somehow managed to get me to let my guard down, something that hasn't been done in a long time. I found not liking it one bit, looking up I realized he was day dreaming, about what I wonder? No! I sheathed my sword while shaking my head coming back to reality I then jumped towards him catching him off guard as I punched him across his left cheek sending him flying.

Dust flying around him as he hit the ground and rolled a couple feet. Sprinting into the dust hopping to get him before he recovers when I noticed a light blue light, thinking I had seen this before I stopped. As if someone clicked a switch I jumped out of the way just as this huge blast of blue flew past burning my hair and my tail. (Great! If I survive this I'm going to have to go see Szayelaporro Granz the octava/eighth espada for something to help with healing. If I survive this!)

I growled at the sexta as he smirked saying something like bummer he missed not that I really heard anything her was saying. I was pissed he got my tail, I hate people touching my tail and ears. I really wanted to kill Grimmjow at this moment I curled my top lip back as I snarled and sprinted right into him making him fall back. I jumped on him and hammered him with punches to his face as my rage took over. He seemed to be scared of me when I attacked him ruthlessly which only made me snarl again. I was sent flying when he back handed me with his left hand seeming to regain control as he laughed.

"You little bitch. I'm going to kill you for that!" He yelled at me

"Me? No I think you have it all wrong. I'm going to kill you for what YOU did!" I shouted back about to jump towards him again when I sensed something coming towards me from the left. Jumping back to see this black blade/axe like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs fly close past my face.

"Can't have you killing him before I do, know can we? I'm glad you managed to escape my attack." Came the quinto espada, while smiling his creepy toothed smile licking his lips as he finished. Which made me shiver and feel as if all my blood drained from my body and the temperature dropped. Not that I would be effected if the temperature goes done, but at this moment I wanted to throw my guts up on him. I subsided the urge to run in the opposite direction screaming stay away you freak as I went. Hearing Grimmjow growl from the back of his throat as he walked towards us. Lifting his sword in the air to bring it down over Nnoitras head only to have it stop a few inches from his face by quintos sword.

"What are you doing interrupting a fight like this, Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked

"Back off Grimmjow, she is mine plus I didn't want her to kill you before I got the chance." Nnoitra smugly stated

"Ha ha. Don't make me laugh, I'm surprised you didn't attack me but then again I guess I'm just too strong for you, or is it because you wouldn't be able to catch me off guard?" Grimmjow smugly stated. I started to feel forgotten which I prefer but I could not just let Nnoitra think I was his let alone let Grimmjow make me out to be a weakling, so I growled at the two and punched Nnoitra in the stomach as I kicked Grimmjow just above his hallow hole before I calmly walked out stating.

"I'm not weak and I am not and never will be yours Nnoitra."

I turned down a couple hallways walking up to a door to knock on it and step back waiting for a screen to pop up. The guy in the monitor asking what I was here for he had a lot of experiments to attend to. I looked at the screen giving the guy my biggest smile closing my eyes and waved.

"Hey Szayelaporro. Umm well I was wondering if you would have anything for these burns or anything that might speed up the healing process? Grimmjow got me with one of his ceros." I asked while scratching the back of my head from nerves. I took a step back as the screen vanished holding my breath as I waited, hoping that was a yes.

Well hopefully you like it so far. I am sorry for all the mistakes and that it took me a while to put up I was stuck on how to describe her cloths so I hope her description is ok my concentration was off while I was writing it.

Plz let me know wat you think and if there is anything I can do to improve what I've done so far. , - LilMiss


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Just Relax

Hey Peepz. Here is my next chapter I hope that you r enjoying it so far I have not had any reviews but I'm going to try n keep going so yer… anyway on with the story.

Oh yer, Disclaimer I don't own bleach just My Oc/s ^_^

Grimmjows POV

She kicked me in the stomach, what did I do to deserve that? I pondered. Standing up and dusting off my pants I started to walk towards the doors that that chick walked out. Man that was only starting to become a really good fight. Oh well I can't even remember why we were fighting to begin with, I scratched the back of my head trying to remember. I can't remember…

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to fight!" The annoying quinto espada yelled in my ear as I walked past him.

"Back off I never said I was going to fight someone as weak as you." I stated trying to walk off again only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"What don't tell me you're scared that I would kick your ass?" He snickered

"Shut up Nnoitra. Your tinny little head probably wouldn't even be able to dream of besting me in a fight. So get your filthy hands off me and leave me alone, you already scared off my opponent with your ugly mug now leave me alone."

I said hitting his hand off me and walking out the door no giving him the chance to stop me again. I stormed off down and around some hallways till I came to the one I was looking for, stormed down it till I came to a door with the number six on it. Slamming the door behind me as I made my way through my apartment to my room and slumped down on my bed, resting my hands behind my head while my right leg was bent with the left leg resting over it.

As u walk through the front door u walk into the a small kitchen/dining room, on the right there are two door cupboards on either side of the electric stainless steal oven (the cupboards a shade lighter varnish then his coffee table/tv cabinet while the bench top is a black and silver marble.) A small sink is located in the middle of the cupboards on the right side of the oven, and to the right side of the sink is a stainless steal fridge/freezer. Off to the left is a small two seater dark varnished dining table and chairs, with ruby red cushions on the chairs and matching ruby red salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table. The dining room then leads to a small lounge room that contains a small two seater couch the colour of blueberries that compliment his hair and eyes, a small dark varnished coffee table (the same colour as his kitchen table n chairs) in the middle of the room and a small tv cabinet (also the same colour as the coffee table) has a medium sized tv with a DVD player/ Xbox/ play station 3 on it and a small stack of DVDs and games beside the tv cabinet on the floor. As u walk to the left past the lounge room there is a small hallway with the bathroom located to the right where there is separate shower and bath is situated. It also has a small basin with a cabinet under it and a toilet next to it, (obviously all white porcelain except the shower door was a lightly grey stained glass with two clear strips one on the top and the other on the bottom). The tiles on floor and on walls to the ceiling are a blueberry colour with light grey swirls through it on the wall next to the toilet there was a small towel rail with a dark purple towel and matching hand towel on it, as well as a matching floor mat in front of shower. Next to the bathroom is the bedroom which had one dark shade varnished solid wooden queen sized bed with a black, red, navy blue and purple dragon printed bed spread and a matching pillow. With bedside tables the same colour on either side of his bed with black matching lamps. At the foot of his bed was a built in cupboard the same color stained wood as the kitchen cupboards, three doors long. All floors except was cream coloured tiles and carpet in the bedroom and lounge room was a coffee brown. Across from the bedroom n bathroom there was a glass sliding door that leads out to a small private court yard. The ground was just the normal sand except there are some grey stepping stones that lead to a couple of grey steps. At the top of the steps there was an outside dark varnished bed/couch with a black mattress accompanied by six small cushions two red, two blue and two dark purple. At the corners of the bed there are four dark varnished posts that hold up a red shad cloth. To the left of the bed there is a small rock waterfall that then goes into a small pond. Around the edge of the courtyard there are lightly stained varnished wood panels in a criss cross pattern, like a pretty closed in jail.

A/N-Ok well know that you've seen his apartment back to the main story.

Grimmjow heavily sighed before deciding to get up and have a shower, seeming there was nothing better to do. Walking over to his wardrobe he grabbed some clean pants and boxers before walking to his bathroom.

Shiva's POV

Walking out from Szayelporro's lab I couldn't believe I had to pay him for a pill and some cream, I'm guessing these bandage he wrapped my tail in as well. Oh yer! not to mention the hair cut he gave me thanks to Grimmjows cero. I liked Szayelporro, Yes he is an espada. He is the Octava/eighth to be politically correct, he is a bit weird when it comes to his experiments but other then that he is pretty nice. He has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and the remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses. Szayelaporro wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. Like I said he is a bit weird but I like him for who he is, great scientist which helps a lot when it comes to thing like this (where you want a quicker healing then normal, well that's all I go to him for, and the occasional hang out even though he mainly talks about his experiments but it doesn't bother me.)

Then a thought hit me Kitty-cat is going to pay literally (he gets more money then I do, doesn't he?) well I thought that him being an espada he would get more than me. I laughed evily he is going to pay me back and if he doesn't then I'm going to make his life hell, well for the next week or so until I get my next pay check.

I turned the opposite direction to my shared accommodation which I share with my best friend Akahana. Speaking of, I haven't seen her since before the fight and Harribel was at the fight with her other three fraccion right beside her. So does that mean that she was sent on a solo mission, or was she lying to me? Ok so I have two options here one: I could look for Aka and demand she tell me if she was lying to me or option two: go and demand money off Grimmjow and if he refuses well. I turned down hallway while an evil smile spread across my face.

Option two it is, I walked past a door with the number four on it thinking that's Ulquiorras room. Next one has to be his.

"Kitty-cat! Open up!" I yelled in a sing song voice walking up to his door with my hands behind my back. I stood in front of his door waiting be for knocking thinking her didn't hear my call, I took a step back placing my hand behind me again tilting my head while listening. I heard someone walking inside then stop on the other side of the door, then the door swung open startling me a little but I didn't move. I was looking at some bare feet, up his white hakama over his black sash over his hollow holed abdomen up his chest and strong arms noticing he wasn't wearing his jacket. But what I noticed the most was his hair was still wet, I felt that my cheeks were heating up but then I noticed the bored expression on his face. For some reason that really pissed me off so I straightened my back and got right in his face pushing him into his apartment because I didn't want to disturb everyone around.

"What the hell! What do you want? Get out!" he yelled as I closed the door behind me.

"Shut up! Look what you di…" getting cut off by him bent over laughing. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!"

" haha..You. Ha What. Ha. What happened to your hair?" He managed to get out while trying to stop laughing.

"What oh! Where's your bathroom?" I asked (What did Szayelporro do? Is it really that bad?) Clearing his throat and looking to the side he answers. So I rushed out of the kitchen through the lounge and through the first door on the right. I slipped on the wet floor knocking the wind out of me as I landed hard on my back. I laid there until I could breathe normally then shot up, which was a really bad idea, having to sit down again be for I fell AGAIN but this time from head spin not a wet floor. Taking this time I looked around his bathroom, it was a lot bigger then Akas and mine. I looked down to realize my hand was on his dirty boxers, I quickly took my hand off them as I got up, slowly this time. Looked in the mirror to inspect my hair washing my hands before touching it.

I did not see anything wrong with it well other then the obvious, it was shorter know well a lot shorter know before he burnt it. It reached my mid back while it was up, but know it wasn't up and it only just reached my shoulders. The tips flicking out in every direction, to tell you the truth I think this do suited me even better then my last one but I still don't see why he laughed at me. Damn Grimmjow, I'll kill him!

I stormed out of his bathroom and back into his kitchen only to notice he no longer stood in the kitchen. Great! I closed my eyes to concentrate on finding his spiritual pressure, it'll be the closest one. I thought to myself as I laughed go figure… it's light blue. I walked past the bathroom which made me snarl, what a mess, I waltzed right into his. Bedroom (what the hell? Is he sleeping?) I grabbed the towel from the bathroom and threw it at him.

"What the hell! First u burn my hair AND tail, then laugh at my hair, why did u laugh at my hair I don't see anything wrong with it? And KNOW YOUR SLEEPING, aren't you concerned that there is a random in your house?" I yelled at him

"Stop your yelling! I am defiantly not sleeping while your here and it's your fault that you got burnt." He said in a bored tone as he rolled over, facing away from me.

"What the? You owe me money it's your fault you through a cero at me and I had to see Szayelporro for a pill to increase the healing, let alone this cream and bandages." I growled showing him my fully wrapped tail. Only for him to laugh at me again! Which only fueled my anger before I realized it I had pulled my blade out and held it to his throat, growling right in front of his face. It seemed to startle him but it took him no time to recover to smirk at me. All of a sudden he had me pinned to the floor with my own blade at my throat, making me the startled one and that damn smirk still plastid on his face. That only pissed me off more, I snarled at him as I pushed him off me kicking his "manhood". I laughed Manhood yer right I scoffed, I grabbed my zanpakuto from him smiled my sweetest smile and ran as fast as I could back to my apartment.

I slammed and locked the door behind me and practically jumped out of my skin as Aka suddenly appeared in front of me. I squealed then started laughed saying she scared me while she just stared at me with a small smile. I double checked that the door was locked before I grabbed Akahanas arm and dragged her towards our kitchen.

"Ok so I was thinking since we both have had a busy and interesting day, I will fix us something to eat then we can relax at the hot springs. How does that sound?" I ask Aka with a huge smile spread across my face.

"Sounds good. What are you going to cook?" She asked, while I grabbed what I would need.

"Umm how about some rice and butter chicken?" I asked her, she nodded then walked out of the room leaving me to cook.

After we finished eating I washed the dishes while she dried and put away. But being in the cheeky mood I was in I couldn't help but garb another t-towel and whip her with it. I watched as a sly smile slowly spread across her face as she put the last plate away gently, closing the cupboard door extra slowly. Unable to contain myself I whipped her again, seeing her turn around with a big smirk I couldn't help but laugh as I ran away from her. Laughing and running while whipping each other around the house we both seemed to stop and hunch over trying to catch our breath. As I had almost caught my breath she attacked me with a tickles causing me to fall to the ground and roll around as she continued her onslaught.

Still laughing as we made our way to the hot springs, reminiscing over all the other stupid stuff we had done in the past. Turning the corner heading into the hot springs, then falling back when I ran into someone. (Ow, Ow that really hurt, I think I might have sprained my wrist) I thought as I was rubbing my bottom and wrists. Realising the sudden silence and chill in the air I looked up and felt myself pale, it's as if I'm not allowed to be happy for a single second. Why does fate hate me so?

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Shiva I didn't see you, are you ok?" He asked with a polite smile on his face. I smiled realizing it wasn't the person I thought it was but then realised Aka was acting weird.

"Oh umm. Yer I'm ok I think I might have sprain my wrist a little but other then that I'm well." I smiled up at him, before remembering that I had forgot to thank him for my awesome new do. "Umm Szayelporro, I can't remember if I thanked you for the hair cut. So thank you I absolutely love it." I smiled up at him.

"Oh well I'm glad to hear you like it so much. I think it suites you a lot more then your last one don't you agree? Here let me take a look at your wrist." He said bending down taking my hand in his to examine it. Flipping it this way and that ignoring my whining and cries of pain as he pressed hard on the swollen area. "Yes you have sprained it, however you are lucky I carry these around." He stated while pulling some green tablets that look very familiar, waiting till I remembered then as if on cue I remembered them to be the tablets I took to help heal my poor burn tail. Still smiling at me I started to pout which seemed to make him confused but he brushed it off and started to laugh instead, asking if the reason to my pouting be that the tablets taste bad. Shacking my head I gave him a small smile stating that they actually tasted really good like watermelons.

Realising I was still lying on the ground and in his way I jumped out of his way, almost knocking Aka over at the same time. Szayelporro got up then smiled his sweet smile and nodding to us as he turned and started to walk the way we had just came, stopping and turned.

"Oh Shiva?"

"Yes, Szayelporro? Oh. Umm I won't be able to pay for that pill well not till next week. Is that ok you? You see I promised Akahana that I would shout us to the hot springs and since I paid you this morning. I have just the amount for us to get into the hot springs." I pleaded my case hopping he would pitty me and agree.

"Please just call me Szayel. I was just going to tell you to make sure you put that cream on your tail before you re-bandage it after your bath. But since you mentioned it…"

"Yes I will. I haven't forgotten your instructions ." I stuttered looking away from him knowing I cut him off. Only to hear the Octava laugh and shack his head.

"As I was saying. I won't charge you this time because I am the one that bummed into you." He smiled and bowed his head to us before walking away. I looked over at Akahana who looked at me then tilted her head to the side before she burst out laughing. I looked at her confused about to ask her why she was laughing when she answered the unspoken question.

"I'm so sorry Shiva. I didn't realize your hair had changed. Does that make me a bad friend?" She asked still trying to calm herself and stop laughing, only to laugh harder seeing my upset pout.

"Akahannaa…" I whined dragging her name out before comically whining. But started to laugh with her after a while. Linking my arm through hers I dragged her through the entrance and paid for us to get into the hot springs, then dragged her towards the changing room.

Ok well thts the 3rd chapter so do tell wat u think, hell even tell me how I could improve ;-; I am sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Plz stay tuned for the nxt chapter till then- mwah 3 LilMiss


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4- Pain in the ass

Ok I present to you the fourth chapter... Unfortunately it is more serious then I wanted this story to be, he he. Well I hope you like it and I'm very sorry if Grimmy seems a little ocish. Lol well I enjoyed writing it so here it is.

Oh u know disclaimer:- I don't own bleach blah blah only my ocs (Shiva and Akahana)

Shivas POV

Throughout our bath I couldn't help but feel as if we were being watched but I couldn't find where the pervert was. It was really getting on my nerves for some reason (I know I haven't got the best looking body like Aka however I felt as if the persons eyes were glued on me. Normally i wouldn't mind but for some reason this was unsettling.) Looking over at my best friend with her beautiful rose red hair all pinned up at the moment but is usually worn flowing down past her shoulders. Unlike my hair hers has beautiful natural curls with her side fringe covering her left eye, not that she really opened her eyes (like Gin, always closed and smiling. Pisses me off sometimes.) However I have seen her eyes opened a couple of times and they are the colour of white snow, an unusual colour, maybe that's why she keeps them closed most the time. Unlike my body hers hasn't got so many curves, I guess if I had to described the shape hers would be a heart shape where mine would be an hour glass. She wears white short shorts and a long sleeve jacket that stops just under her bum. She also wore a small red corset type thing that had five small black belts weaving in an out doing up at the front, and big red boots that go up to her mid thighs.

Akahana either didn't notice it or she was ignoring it, nor did she say any thing about my behaviour. Considering I would usually walk around without a care in the world (you see I actually liked my body even though it wasn't skinny like Akas) but today I felt as if I was acting shyly. Once in the changing room the feeling went away, making my body relax, just a little. I stormed out of the building only to run into someone however being in the pissed off mood I was in we both when flying across the ground.

I felt someone's strong arms were around me, as my head lied on his bare chest, for some reason I felt at ease. (almost safe, almost!) I realised I was still lying on top of this person, I went to get up only to fall and almost collide my head with his. I herd him grunt as I sharply inhaled as pain coursed throughout my entire body, my head was pounding. Reflexively I placed my left hand to the right of his head as I grabbed my head with my right hand and squeezed my eyes close, concentrating only on my breathing rather then the pain.

I squealed as I opened my eyes to a pair of light blue eyes staring back at me. I sat up slowly as to not worsen my pounding head more, hissing as I held my head again. I managed to shift my weight a little before I felt my cheeks heat up. I could feel his hardening member press against my ass and froze. Shock, anxiety then anger course through my body. Looking up I screamed not even register that he also had tomato red cheeks.

"YOU PERVERT! How dare you." I screamed as I ran away covering my face from embarrassment, temporarily forgetting my huge ass migraine. Stopping around a random corner into an allyway before feeling as if I ran smack bang into a brick wall. I fell to my knees with my head in my hands, this surely couldn't have been just from running into Grimmjow right? Before I could think any more I blacked out falling on my face thinking (that is really going to hurt when I wake up, if I wake up.)

Grimmjows POV

I was walking along the street after eating out whenout of now where SHE ran right into me. Sending us both flying to the floor, I wrapped my armsn around her...instinctively of cause I would never want to touch her. Would I? (eww he'll no that is totally gross) I only didn't'want her to get hurt and start blaming me for her stupidity. I got up dusted my pants off before hearing the familiar female... Annoying female voice in my head.

_**You like her just admit it.**_

I...I do not. Shut up, Pantera!

_**Ha ha ha. Touchy today, or is it just that girl?**_

No, don't be ridiculous! That girl means nothing to me.

_**So I guess you don't care if she is being hunted?**_

W... What a...she's being hunted? By who?

_**Uh haha so u do care, you know that I can sense these things. She is defiantly being hunted by someone, by something. I don't know what or who.**_

Is that why she called me a pervert? She must be able to sense it/them while she was in the hot springs. I couldn't help the blush creep across my face at the thought of her in the hot springs.

_**Uh haha yup you have it bad boy. I like her she's feisty, you should go check on her. She didn't look well when she bumped into us, she kept holding her head.**_

Coming back to reality I noticed her friend was no where to be seen, so I just thought she went after her, Shiva. (is pantera right? Do I have feelings for HER?) shaking my head riding my mind of those thoughts I kept walking. Stupid Zanpakuto, I could never like a weakling like here.

_**I heard that! She growled**_

Shut up!

I heard her gasp in my head as I turned down a alleyway and almost fell oversomething/someone. Looking down I noticed that it was Shiva I had almost tripped over, again...Shiva she layered there as if she had just fallen over and fell asleep. I shook my head before bending down to pick her up bridal style and carry her to... Great I have no idea where she lives and her friend just vanished, I guess I could take her back to my place until she wakes up.

I sat there watching her sleep, she looked in pain and for some reason that unsettled me. I was thinking I should take her to Szayelporros lab and get him to check her over, when she shot up. Scared me I was about to yell at her when I noticed she was in some kind of trance. She was saying something I couldn't hear so I moved closer, cautious as to not wake her or scare her but due to my caution I missed what she said. Only managing to catch the last couple words before she started to scream and fell back silent. Well that answers my question on what to do, I grabbed her and walked to Szayelporros lab, hoping I didn't run into anyone on the way. I really didn't know how to explain what happened, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it my self. I was almost there when I noticed her friend was waiting at the labs door, did she know this was going to happen? I walked up to her planting an annoyed look on my face I kicked the door to the lab and through the girl in my arms to her friend.

"Take her she is your friend not mine. Don't think me a fool next time I''ll leave her in the alleyway." I stated as I turned around and stormed back to my apartment. Looking over my shoulder slightly to see her walk through the labs entrance, dragging Shiva with her. I sighed loudly thinking that this girl has to much trouble and drama for me, stopping myself both mentally and physically. I shook my head dam my zanpakuto, she's always right not that I would openly admit it... No not this time I have absolutely no feelings towards that girl, and never will I. I smiled me trade smile I'll show Pantera, she's not always right.

Akahana s POV

He just dumped her on me! How dare he, wasn't he worried what was wrong with her? I then heard the door to the lab open and Szayelporros standing there with his eyebrows raised. I dragged Shiva into the lab behind me. I knew watched he was thinking and I wasn't going to say anything instead I turned to him closing my eyes and placing my big smile on my face.

"Oh Szayelporro something is wrong with Shiva. However I don't know all the details, all I know is that she ran into Grimmjow as we came out of the springs. She literally ran into him but as she was getting up she held her head as if she was in pain then she ran away. So if you want more details ask him, he is the one that found her." I said as I walked calmly out of the lab and back to our shared accommodation.

It was smaller then the espadas apartments but it worked the same. Walking through the front door you came into our lounge which has faded orange walls, against the right wall sat two big bean bags one red and the other electric blue. In the middle of the room was a small black coffee table and to the left, against the wall there was a small tv sitting on another small coffee table except this one was lightly varnished with Shivas Xbox 360 to the left and my DVD player under it and a Sega Mega Drive to the right. A small pile of games and dvds were on, under and around the black coffee table, there also was a royal purple, red, and black rug in the middle of the room under the black coffee table.

To the left as you walk through the front door is the main bedroom that Shiva took, it had dark purple walls and a single light varnished bed in the corner (which had a electric blue background with a white and black snow leopard print three inches thick on each end, a royal purple silk band went around the edge of the prints while a white snow leopard sat in the middle of the bed cover and a matching pillow.) A light vanished (matching the bed frame) book case sat opposite the door with a matching study desk next to it in the further left corner. She also had this white fluffy rug in the middle of the room, and to the left of the bed head was the door for the adjoining bathroom. The bathroom has small tiles coloured medium blue with green swirls through them that were along the floor and up the walls to the roof. It had a small shower to the right and a toilet to the left with the wash basin straight front of the door, a

small mirror cupboard above it and some hooks behind the door that was holding blue towls. (All white porcelain, obviously)

Opposite the front door past the lounge was the doorway to the kitchen, the kitchen was small with cream walls, a small white fridge was against the right wall with the oven against the left wall. Between the two was four single door cupboards a light cream colour with a sink in the second left cupboard, with a light green laminated top. On the right side of the lounge room there are two separate doors the first lead to the main bathroom which had similar colours to in the ensuit. However unlike the unsuit this one has a bath to the left instead of a shower and to the right was the toilet and next to that was a white towel rack holding a matching red set of towel and hand towel. There was a wash basin with a small cupboard underneath and a big mirror over top against the wall oposite the door.

Last but not least the second door lead to my bedroom, my room was slightly smaller then Shivas, the walls were a dark green. I had my black queen size bed in the far left hand corner witch had a red background with a black rose and rose pettals bed cover with matching pillows on it. A black bed side table next to it with a matching wardrobe in the right hand corner as you walk in. I also have an art easel in the far right corner with a canvas on it, on the canvas had a drawing of Shiva wrpped in a red ribbon with her wings out stretched. The house was mostly tiled (with big baby blue tiles) except the bedrooms Shiva had dark maroon carpet while mine had a multi brown carpet.

_~3 days later~_

Grimmjows POV

It has been three sucking days since she feel unconscious and Szayelporros been running tests everyday burnish yet to find anything wrong. I secretly went to visit her every afternoon but she didn't move, on the second night she had started screaming just as I was about to leave. I watched as Szayelporro tried everything to calm her, seeing that nothing he did was working so I walked up to her and held her in my arms rocking back and forth. Whispering things like ' she was safe' and 'no one's going to hurt her' and after half an hour she calmed but didn't wake. It happen again this afternoon and like last time she only calmed to me holding and whispering. Not that I would ever admit it aloud but I was worried and what scarred me more was that I could tell Pantera was slightly concerned as well. I looked over to Szayelporro hopping my concern didn't show on my face as I asked in my normal tone:-

" Have you found any clue as to what or why she is in this comatose state?"

" No, it is still a great mystery. Can you tell me once again what happened before she fell?" I looked at him with an irritated scrawl across my face giving a small growl, I hate repeating myself. Considering I had already repeated this story three times the first day and two times yesterday at least it's only once today I guess. So here goes last time or I'll ripe his head off.

"Well after our fight she stormed off for some reason and I got into another verbal fight with Nnoitora be

for I walked out. I went straight to my apartment and had a shower then I was going to go to sleep when she was bashing on my door. So I opened the door and there she was so I asked her what she wanted when she started yelling at me. When I noticed her hair was cut short and flicked out in every direction, I couldn't help but laugh at her. When she seemed angry then scared as she asked for directions to my bathroom then she ran off once I gave her directions. I heard her slip on the wet floor, so I walked to the door to make sure she hadn't screwed anything up. She was just lying on the ground catching her breath I guess.

So I walked back to my room and laid down on my side with facing the door when I herd her storm out of my bathroom n back to the kitchen. I waited for her to leave but then found her sensing for my spiritual pressure, so I waited when I felt her throw my towel at me. Then start yelling at me about burning her hair and tail, then she said something about her hair and me laughing at it. She then started accusing at of sleeping while a random was there, just giving me a head ache. So I yelled for her to shut up and that it was yer fault she got burnt, I'm sure she could have dodged my cero if she tried harder. I then rolled over and faced away from her when she started yelling at me again so thing about owing her money I looked over my shoulder as she turned to show me her wrapped tail. Which only made me laugh harder before I knew it head her blade to my through so I pinned her to the floor with her knife to her throat. That is when she pushed me off her and grabbed her zanpakuto and ran out of my apartment, slamming the door as she left.

I then went to sleep for an hour waking up I decided to go for a walk. Finding myself down town I decided to grab something to eat, on my way back is when she ran into me literally sending us both flying against the ground. She then started to get up but fell back down almost colliding her head with mine, she got up slower the second time but she was holding her head. She then started yelling at me calling me a pervert, then she ran away. I got up and dusted myself of looking up, her friend wasn't anywhere to be seen so I thought she had gone after her. So I kept walking back to my apartment when I came across her laying face down in an alleyway so I picked her up and took her back to my apartment. I waited for her to get up when she shot up into a sitting position saying something, I didn't catch much just something about ' Darchi' when she started to scream. I went over to her when she just fell back silent, that's when I brought her here. Ok know you know what happened don't ask me again or I'll rip you head off." I growled the last part as I walked out of the lab and back to my apartment.

I had just fallen asleep when I was woken by someone knocking continuously on my door. I got up walked growling under breath saying ' I'll kill who ever that is' when I opened the door to a concerned looking Szayelporro. I looked him up and down noticing he really looked ruffled up about something, I stormed out of my apartment slamming the door behind me. Both ran to his lab using sonido to get there faster, I could feel my jaw hit the ground I couldn't move.

Ok well that was the fourth so I hope you like it. Umm don't forget to leave your feedback, lol well you'll have to wait till next time to find out what happens with Shiva next time LilMiss


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Blood and rose petals

ok guys I'm trying to write these fast but I get stuck here n there... Any way here is my 5th chapter and I hope you like it

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach just Shiva n Aka ^_^ . Plz R&R

Grimmjows POV

I got up and walked while growling saying under my breath ' I'll kill who ever that is' when I opened the door to a concerned looking Szayelporro. I looked him up and down noticing he really looked ruffled up about something, I stormed out of my apartment slamming the door behind me. We both ran to his lab using sonido to get there faster, I sore that the door was kicked down from the inside out when I could feel my bottom jaw hit the ground and I couldn't move. If I had not been so shocked I would of been laughing at the expression on Szayelporros face.

There before our eyes was a total disaster there was blood all over the walls and floor, Szayelporros equipment was either smashed into a million little pieces or misplaced. I ran in looking in every nook and cranny but she was no where to be seen. I looked over to the white face scientist, he was looking around comically crying while mumbling something about his projects when he froze all of a sudden. He looked up at me and his face pailing even more (if that was even possible), I just kept staring at him hoping he would start to elaborate soon. Unable to wait any longer I shouted at him to explain why he looked so pail and what happened to Shiva.

"W...Well I was called by Aizen for an update on her status but when I came back I herd some fighting and I couldn't get into my lab so that's when I ran to get you." He stated still a bit dazed.

"Ok so... WHERE THE HELL IS SHIVA? What happened in here?" I shouted at him, he finally seemed to get over the shock and start to compose himself before answering.

"I have no clue as to what happened in here or where she is, but on another note I had some experiments in here that seem to have gone missing. We need to find them!"

"I really don't give a fuck about your dam experiments, look at this place. All I want to know is if Shiva did this or the other person and who is that person?"

"Yes ok fine I have a tracking device in her, I'm hoping that the panther is with her." He stated in a matter of factly voice.

"Panther? What fucking panther and why are you hoping it's with her?"

"Well I was experimenting on some Vasto-Lorde to see if I could manipulate what form of Adjuchas they evolve into. Then again to see if the different DNA gave them more power or special abilities when evolved into an arrancar. I had used a combination of yours and Shivas DNA on this one Vasto-Lorde, and then it evolved into a similar Adjuchas form to what you had however this one is black scales and white fur with red eyes. He also has more power then you did. Anyway when I tried to evolve it into an Arrancar it didn't work. So you see I had him in my lab to do further studies when all this happened, and the reason why I think it'll be with her is for some reason she is the only person he listens to." He explained while leading me towards another room with a big computer in it.

I watched on as he pressed some buttons and a map of Las Noches popped up on the huge screen, he continued to press some more buttons when I herd the other espada arrive. Some gasped at the scene they had arrived at while others just walked straight through. All of us were waiting for five minutes in Szayelporros computer lab, I was starting to get anxious and agitated when Aizen and his two goons walked in. They didn't seem too concerned about the scene, well Aizen and that purple haired freak (Kaname Tosen) didn't seem interested. However the closed eyed smiling freak (Ichimaru Gin) seemed a little interested in the bloody scene as he walked around analyzing every detail.

Aizen had assigned us to different areas due to the fact that the tracking device that was planted in her was going haywire, watching it on the map he had up it was as if she was jumping from one side of Las Noches to the other in a blink of the eye.

We were to keep an eye out for that stupid panther while looking for Shiva. Just as we were about to split up when one of Szayelporros fraccion appeared, reporting that she couldn't find a girl named 'Akahana Orina'. I stood there with a bord look on my face asking who this chick was and why did we have to find her now as well. Seeing the confused looks everyone was giving me I tried to think if I had heard that name before, scratching the back of my head I couldn't think how she was relevant. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked up at them waiting for an answer, only to have them continue to stare at me. Anger course through my body till I snapped at them to tell me why she was important in finding the girl and cat. Once they finely told me who she was we set of in teams of two in every direction, I was paired with that idiot Yammy Llargo (diez/ Tenth) heading towards our apartment block.

Shivas POV

I awoke staring at a white ceiling (these dam white ceilings! I think I'm getting a headache from so much white) as funny as it seems this ceiling seems different. Like I've woken up to a certain ceiling for the last year and this is not that ceiling. Funny I know, right. I tried to move but felt so weak, I tried to look around only to fail in my attempts again. I pulsed my spiritual pressure using it to sense any other spiritual pressure, it didn't take long before I sense a familiar pressure that was only in the next room. So I again tried to get up and managed to get myself into a sitting position. I stood up and stumbled into the next room and fell over in front of a big clear glass cage.

Kitty I mumbled to the the big black scaled and white fluffy cat with red eyes staring back at me as if asking what I was doing. I managed to pull myself into a cross legged sitting position in front of the cage.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked trying to gain my strength back.

**"You stupid girl. You should be relaxing and sleeping to regain your strength! You know when that scientist comes back he will want a detailed description of what transpired." **His deep voice said coolly.

"argh! It hurts to try and remembered what happened." I rubbed my temples in a circular motion with my pointer and middle fingers.

**"Calm and steady now. Don't push it just let it come naturally or you'll do some more damage that may not repair itself." **He stated 'matter of factly' while he rubbed himself up against the glass. I smiled and poked my fingers through the holes in the glass as he rubbed up against them. My smile widened when I felt the touch of smooth scales (like smooth leather) change to soft fur then back to the smooth scales. As my fingers went over his head down his neck and over his right shoulder as he pressed himself harder into the glass. I placed me hands in my lap as I took a couple deep breaths and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate.

I started to tell my side of the story out loud as I went through my memory of the last events that happened (or as the Kitty says 'transpired') I scoffed at the thought before shaking my head at how easily I got distracted. When I started to think more deeply of the feeling I mistook for a headache when Aka and I were in the hot springs, when I was suddenly yanked out of my thoughts by a sharp pain in my left thigh.

I looked down and noticed a sword was in my thigh, when the person responsible for the blade started to slowly move it back and forth (as if it was stuck and wriggling it was the only way to get it out.) I watched stunned as the blade was finally released from my leg and continued its upward climb, before it started to come back down however it was aimed at my other thigh this time. It seemed to go in slow motion (either that or my adrenaline was so high) I managed to get up and run into the room I was in before. Temporarily shocking the person I took that opportunity to truly look at this mysterious person attacking me.

Straight away I could tell it was a female, however I couldn't really tell anything else as she lundged at me again. I had nearly managed to roll to the left in weakened state, taking more energy then I hoped.

"Why... are you... doing this? What did I... do to you?" I asked panting. Jumping to the right barely dodging her sword as it came across my cheek. I watched in horror and disgust as she flicked my blood off her sword onto the walls. I leaned against a wall trying to catch my breath from all the dodging and running around I was doing. This was going to be a long recovery if I kept at it, I was barely able to muster the energy to sit a second ago. I put my left hand up only for her to stop for a second before continuing her advance, cutting my hand spraying more blood on the walls. I looked around frantically for a weapon to defend myself against this mysterious chick. I watched her move and tried to observe her style of fighting (I knew that style, I'm sure I did, right?).

"Ok so I'll ask you one last time. Who are you and why are you attacking me?"

I couldn't find any weapons around or anything I could even use as a substitute either. I raised my spiritual pressure until it was actually visible, using my hidden powers to create some snow flaks that I could wield to create a shield and/or sword. I wielded them to create a shield to block her attack before transforming it into a katana. We both exchanged blows for the next five minutes, crashing into everything in the lab smashing them into a million pieces. We then smashed into the cage that kept the panther in, I looked down to see that it was only cracked however if we were to hit it again it would break.

She dodged then coutered my attack as I lunged towards her. Sending me flying into the labs front door, not giving me any time to think or recuperate she went for me again. We blew through the door only to continued to trade blows all over Las Noches, using sonido (however being as weak as I was my speed was only a little faster then hers.)

All of a sudden these red rose petals swarmed around me then circled around before attaching to my legs and wrapping around my body to trap me in a big red rose. Then it all clicked the reason why I felt like I knew this person and her attacks is because I did. It... It is Akahana I must have said her name out loud because she then smirked at me revealing her face just as I fell unconscious.

Akahanas POV

She finally realised it was I who was attacking her and it was only because I used some of my hollow powers. Although it took alot of my spiritual pressure if I had used any more I may have needed to go into my resurrection form. She's still ment to be unconcious for the next two- three days, considering he used his power to make her body go in overload and shut down for three days (although he said she would be out for five days.)

I dragged her body away from that pink haired idiots lab and towards 'his' secret entrance (or rather exit.) Turning around the corner I had to hurry he was waiting for me at the exit in Ulquiorras room. He is just lucky that the stuck up arrancar never goes out into his overgrown courtyard. But due to the fact that the yard is over grown it took me quite some time to find the door, I got tangled falling over quite a few times just to find the door was covered in some vines and weeds as well.

When all of a sudden I was knocked back flying through the air before smashing through a couple walls then colliding with the third, feeling it crack from the hard impact.

I was getting up from the ground when I felt someone had broken through my rose cage and managed to get her out of my trap. I looked up to see that I was hit by the tenth (diez) espada Yammy. I looked over to where my rose petals were scattered to find the sixth (sexta) espada holding an unconscious Shiva bridal style. I used the wall as support trying to catch my breath and composure when I herd the two espada talk.

"So I'm guessing this is the girl we are ment to be looking for? So then who is that girl, I just hit?" Yammy asked pointing to each girl as he spoke of them.

"Yes you idiot these are the girls we are looking for. And that chick there is the other chick we are ment to be looking for. Know what was her name again?" the arrogant blue hair espada replied.

"MY NAME IS AKAHANA ORINA! We have met practically every time you and HER have." I yelled at the idiotic man, Grimmjow.

He just looked at me with a bord expression planted across his face before he turned to Yammy ordering him to grab me. When they started to argue, taking that opportunity to sneak away to my man waiting at the secret exit.

Grimmjows POV

I told him to go grab her because I was holding Shiva when he decided to argue instead. He kept shouting at me.

" I don't take orders from the likes of you. If you want her you go get her yourself?"

"You idiot how am I going to grab it when I'm holding onto this chick?" I replied to his question with my own. Only to confuse him which only fueled his anger. He stomped around shaking the ground with each step, dam elephant. I looked over to the spot that Akahana was only to find that she wasn't there.

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE! YOU STUPID, FAT, IDIOT!" I yelled at him, then started to think more about what he said. Why didn't I just hand her over to him to carry? No one can do a job better then me..

I was snapped out of thought when I noticed Aizen and the others were walking towards us.

"Good at least you got one of them. Now tell us what happened here." Aizen said as he looked around. So I told him what happened while Yammy cut in to put his little input every know and then. We all stopped and looked down to the woman in my arms when we herd her murmuring something. Then she snapped her eyes open and scanned the area and the people around her before she froze.

"Umm... Grimmjow. You can put me down know." she said to me, placing her down gently I noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed and I struggled to stop the smirk that was trying to creep upon my face. We watched as she struggled to stand only to rest against a wall for support. Looking around she seemed nervous and scared for some reason, I looked around thinking that chick must have come back. I took a step towards her with a questioning look on my face only to stop, when Szayelporro spoke to Aizen. Saying something about taking her back to his lab to do further test, when he froze as he looked past us.

We all looked in the direction he was looking to find a black and white panther stalking towards us. He stopped right front of Shiva looking at her as if asking if she was alright. I felt a wave of jealousy go through me again using all my effort to subside those feelings. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Shiva looked up and spoke to Aizen asking him 'why'. Everyone except Aizen and the other two ex-Captains, Starrk and Ulquiorra just looked at her with there own questioning looks. I was about to ask if she was ok when Aizen spoke first.

"You will go with Szayelporro to his lab for him to run some test until I get the results. The rest of you are dismissed." He said as he walked away with the other two captains close behind. Some of the espada turned and walked away while others looked at Shiva before nodding and walking away. Harribel was the last other then myself and Szayelporro to leave however she asked about the panther, getting a reassuring answer from the scientist. She turned and walked away looking over her shoulder at Shiva with a concerned look before turning a corner.

Well? Did you like I hope so XD- LilMiss


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Drinking Games!

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach

Warning- sexual references lol... That's why it's rated M ^_^ sorry this is my shortest chapter.

Hey ppl I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if the characters are a bit oc ish but well this is my story.

Shivas POV

I was waiting anxiously for the results of the test Szayelporro had done to... (well actually I'm not to sure why he did them.) I'm just assuming it was to make sure my health was ok, I hoped. I was becoming nervous over the blue haired espada keeping a very close eye on me. I don't really like being nervous I'd prefer to be angry so I snapped at him. (I didn't like the look in his eyes, to me it looked like he was pitying me.)

"Take a picture it might last longer." I yelled, him glaring was the only reply I got. His facial expression changed back to the pity look he was giving me before my outburst, which only fueled my anger.

"Why are you still here? I didn't need your help, and I certainly don't need your pity." I growled. He opened his mouth as he was about to reply when Szayels machines started to make some funny sounds. We both turned to the pink haired scientist awaiting his review of the results, when he pushed his glasses up and frowned while reading the results. I looked at Grimmjow with concern seeing him look at me then we both looked back at Szayel, only to see him exit the lab leaving us confused and worried. We waited in an awkwide silence for five minutes before Grimmjow started to say something.

"I'm sure it's nothing. That's probably why he was frowning, you just weren't interesting enough."

"Is that ment to make me feel better? Coz it hasn't if anything it's only making me more upset. So stop." I mumbled jumping off the medical bed I was on and headed towards the exit.

"Yes." He mumbled scratching the back of his head as he gave me the single word reply. He pushed himself off the wall and started to follow me out. I was going to ask why he was following me but decided that it was most likely a coincidence, considering his apartment block is this way as well.

We continued past his block for five more minutes before I turned around, asking why he was following me. Only to receive a shrug of his shoulders before he asked where I was going.

"Why does it matter where I'm going I asked you why you are following me first."

"Stop being so childish." he said while rolling his eyes at me and ignoring my question only to repeat 'where are we going'. We kept walking, well i was more stomping and he was dawdling with his hands behind his head. When I suddenly stopped in my tracks and spun around then he ran into me knocking us both over.

My face started to heat up as I realised his lips where on my forehead (theyes were really soft, I bet they would taste pretty...) what am I thinking. I mentally shook my head, considering he still was on me, stopping me from fisically shaking my head. I herd him sniff my hair and he actually gave me a kiss on my forehead, making me stiffen and inhale sharply. Taking in his manly scent of sandalwood and musk, I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach while my breath became more shallow. (How could my body betray me like this... I guess his body was betraying him as well because I could feel his hardend member press against my stomach. NO! This did not excite me... I have to regain control.) I tried to push him away feeling him resist a little and push against my hand before he slowly gave in and got up. I also got up taking a deep breath and fixed my clothes turning around to apologise only to notice he was gone, I stiffly nodded my head before heading back to my apartment.

Grimmjows POV

I used sonido to get back to my apartment fast as I could, hoping she didn't come after me or that I ran into any one on the way. All I smelt was her sweet smell (white chocolate and cherries), as I licked my lips that's all I tasted. My entire body was aching for her, her smell, her taste and last but not least her touch. I shuddered just thinking about it all, my clothes started to feel too restricting. I had to get home and take a cold shower, I needed to stop thinking about her.

I tried to subside these feelings by haveing an ice cold shower, it didn't help, so I tried to masturbate while I was in there but after about an hour it didn't help either.

I growled and started to pace around my apartment not knowing what to do, I was so aggravated unable to 'get off' I needed a distraction. So I stormed into my lounge room and decided to play various fighting and shooting games.

After a few hours I decided I had had enough, I realised it was late and decided it was time to go to bed. I had just gotten comfortable when I herd someone knocking on my front door. I growled and grumbled as I dragged myself out of bed, down the hallway, through the lounge room and into the kitchen. I glared as I opened the door about to growl at the person standing there, when he held up a hand then pushed his glasses up. He finally looked up at me from the papers he was holding then smiled apologizing for waking me. I grumbled 'yer fine just get to the point so I can go back to bed'. He nodded before looking back at his paperwork, then up at me again. He seemed to be having trouble telling me what ever it was, then it clicked it must have something to do with Shiva. I must have said the last part out loud as he was then nodding his head.

"It's about the results." He stated (Geez! He loves beating around the bush, really pisses me off.)

"Just get to the point. What about her results? Why do I need to know?" I angrily said to him.

"Ok, Ok well...Her results don't seem to be any different to the results I got back while she was in that comatose state for three days. Which is totally confusing me. I mean there really isn't anything different at all. So when I showed Lord Aizen he said that we need to keep an eye on her and for me to continue doing my tests. So I thought you would want to know... Considering you like her well that and Lords Aizen wishes to see you." He stated matter of factly.

"What makes you think I like her" I asked

"It's obvious you like her even Yammy noticed. Lord Aizen is waiting." he said as he turned around and walked away. Stopping two metres away he turned slightlyasking if I had checked her apartment over before leaving her alone, seeing my face he nodded telling me to stop by and check on her.

Shivas POV

After Grimmjow ran off I decided to go down town and do some window shopping, when my stomach started to grumble. Hearing a females light chuckle behind me, I turned around and looked sadly at the blond female espada. She motioned for me to follow her before she turned around and started to walk back down the street we had just came up. I have to admit I was curious as to where she was going to take me so I followed her to a nearby pub. I looked at her with confusion written all over my face before I smirked at her.

"I bet I could beat you at any drinking game you cwould throw at me." I stated rather snuggly.

~Flashback~

"Argh.._hick..._Wh..Why do..._hick..._I always lloo...loose against ..._hick..._you?" I slurred at him.

"Ah haha, yes well I guess you just can't handle your liquor." He replied only to laugh lightly as he looked down to the sleeping form of the young girl in his lap. Shunsui Kyōraku was proud at how far this girl has come. He, Yukitake and the captain general Yamamoto had found her a couple years ago covered in dried blood and dirt. She had killed her entire clan, the only person other then her that survived the massacre was her older brother, however he is still missing. We are unsure if he had a hand in the massicar or if this shy little girl had done it all. He shook his head as he picked her up and took her back to the room she had in his squad barracks (the three man agreed that she would be close by one of them at all times). He laid her on her bed and made himself comfortable on the little couch she had across from her bed. Her room was big that it fit her single dark purple bed on the right with a matching wardrobe at the head in the far right hand corner. A small cream couch opposite the bed, that she had got for anyone that visits and/or stays (mainly myself or Yukitake.) She has a circular purple and light blue rug in the between the bed and couch.

I listened as she was mumbling in her sleep, this time it seems she was dreaming about her battle with her zanpakuto spirit. She had told us a detaild description of it and asked questions as she went, which we where happy to answer. After that she had started extra training with Yamamoto, from what I was told she was good they worked on her shikai. From his reports she's gains twice the strength and speed to her normal. Although her normal strength and speed are very high, we made her wear weights to slow her down increasing them as she continued to progress.

However her fighting abilities are not the only thing that's improved, her strategic (well all her mental skills) have improved a lot as well, although she doesn't show it. I've also had a hand in training her, however I don't think the captain general would approve. I've taken her out every night since she had turned eighteen (the legal drinking age is sixteen in her clan) so I figured it wouldn't hurt. Her metabolism and endurance of alcohol has improved a lot. She used to barely handle two drinks in a row before falling into a deep sleep, but now she can almost handle just as much as I can. We had played about three to four drinking games before she was drunk, then just another four to five drinks after before she fell into a deep slumber. He giggled at the memories of past drinking times and fell asleep with a huge smile upon his face.

~End Flashback~

It was really early in the morning when we stumbled out of the pub clutching each other to stop from falling on our faces. When Hallibels fraccion arrived to take her back to her apartment, I continued to stumble down the road when I ran into the tall espada. He just stood there watching me roll around on the ground slurring some nasty words. Then his creepy grin crept upon his face as he bent down picking me up by the waist. Throwing me over his shoulder and stalking off in the opposite way from my apartment, I tried to wriggle off his shoulder. Only for his hand to come down on my ass pinning me to him, I herd him chuckle creepily before I fell into a deep slumber.

Szayelporros POV

I was walking back to my lab after talking to Grimmjow when I herd someone was softly complaining to his master. I overheard him saying something like 'We shouldn't do this, what if Grimmjow finds out?' and similar stuff. Which peaked my interest so I slowly walked towards the corner, slowly peeking around it to see the whiny fraccion hovering close to a sleeping Shiva. With his master Nnoitora smilling as he was feeling her through her clothing. (What a disgrace to all of our kind.)

I knew she had gone drinking with Hallibel but I thought she would be fine with the third espada. I guess she's a better drinker then I originally thought, Hallible would never leave unless she was in the same condition. I then started to wonder if the results to the test would be different now that she was unconscious from the huge amount of alcohol consumed.

However I know that it would be suicidal to just walk out and demand that they hand her over for testing. That perverted espada would kill me before I even got the chance to touch her, let alone take her out of his hands. (Dose he have any morals?... Of cause not)

I slowly turned and carefully walked back to my lab to see who was nearby that would help. I looked at the big screen smiling as I noticed the hot headed espada was only around the corner from the scene. Then a thought hit me, I should record this it'll be very interesting to say the least. I watched on as the dot on my screen came closer to the others and stop two meters from them before yelling, I could even hear it in my lab(which was a block away).

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET OFF HER NOW" Grimmjow yelled. I watched the screen smiling seeing one of the dots go flying in the opposite direction. Then the screen started to go hazy, I could only assume that is from the massive amount of spiritual pressure Grimmjow was emitting. I sighed knowing that if he kept raising it then my machines will shut down, giving me more unnecessary work.

Wow this chapter only took m half days... Yay I hope you like it. XD luv LilMiss


	7. Chapter 7

**Fun and Games**

**Chapter 7- life's just a game.**

Ok well let us commence with chapter 7 yay how exciting XD

Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach

Warning- other then the obvious swearing there is going to be a lemon. Yup! So yay lol consider yourself warned. ^,^

Grimmjows POV

"I will repeat myself only once... Get the luck off her, NOW!" I yelled

"Back off, I found her first. SHE IS MINE TO DO WITH AS I PLEASE. So just keep walking Grimmjow." Nnoitora spat at the blue haired man.

"She is NOT YOURS she is MINE." I growled at him as I grbbed the hilt of my sword.

I watched as his blond fraccion stepped back letting go of the girl, looking to his master for further instructions. Nnoitora 'Tskd' as he dropped the girl and started to walk away shouting over his shoulder.

"You can have her. I don't want anything that you've touched anyway."

I grinder my teeth together to stop from going on a rampage after him. Taking a deep breath I looked down to the almost naked sleeping form of Shiva. I watched as she smiled in her sleep then mumble something, only for here to giggle a little after. I loved her laugh especially that little giggle of hers, although I've only heard it a few times. I smiled as I bent down picking her up. (This is really not going to help stop the little fantasies I have of her.) Her skin felt so soft (I wondered wat her hair would feel like as i ran my fingers through it) and that smell of hers really puts my body in a turmoil. I took her back to my apartment considering I still had no idea where hers was.

I kicked my front door open walking in and placing her softly on my bed, stocking her left cheek bending forward and placing a soft kiss to it. I stood back and took off her ripped clothes which only left her in her undergarments, I quickly pulled the blankets up to hid her very curvaceous body from myself. ( I don't think I'll be able to control myself if I was to really look at her sexy sprawled out form... On my bed) I felt my body heating just at the thoughts of what I could do. I shook my head trying to stop my train of thought, I grabbed a spare blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

I squirmed this way and that way trying to get comfortable, giving up on that I just laid there staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Looking towards my bedroom I started to recall the conversation I had with Aizen before I found them.

~Flashback~

I swung open the huge double doors as I walked in not bothering to knock. I stoped a few metres front of through three captains sitting in there throwns, looking up to the one in the middle with a bored look written all over my features. I yawned hopping he would just get to the point, unlike the pink haired scientist. We stayed like that for the next five minutes before I growled and snapped for him to talk. He only smiled at me saying I needed to be calm, while the blind ass to his left started to complain about my disrespect.

"Grimmjow. I have called you here because I have a task for you." Aizen stated.

(Great I forgot he likes to drag things out even more then that scientist. I swear he just likes the sound of his own voice)

"Lord Aizen. What is this task you have for me?" I asked trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"I'm glad you asked. You see Shiva Silvermists test results have come back, however they are exactly the same as last time."

"Ok and... Why should I care that there's no change?" I snapped sarcastically.

"I wanted you to know because you are going to keep a close eye on her. You will report to me every week for the next month about her progress. I mean progress in everything her activities, her diet, everything do you understand?"

"Yer I understand, but why me?" I groaned

"I just thought the relationship you two have she wouldn't mind staying with you."

"What relationship would that be? What do you mean she'll be staying with me?"

"That is all. You may leave and report back at the end of the week."

All three of the captains got up and left through the back exit leaving me there alone, with my unanswered questions.

~End Flashback~

Shivas POV

I awoke in the an unfamiliar bed (but I really like this one better alto softer), who's bed is this anyway? I asked myself. My head was pounding and I felt some parts of my body were bruised. I looked under the blankets and sore that I was only in my underwear, I tried to remember what had happened before I fell asleep. As if I ran full pelt into brick wall my memories came back, I fell back groaning at the continual pounding in my head. I slowly looked to my right hopping nobody was there, I exhaled the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I slowly sat up and dragged my legs over the ledge of the bed, looking around not really being able to see anything with out some sort of light. No window letting in the moon light and being in an u familiar territory, I had no clue as to where the light switch was.

I had just managed to gain my bearings when the light was turned on, doing what any normal person would do. I groaned and covered my eyes, yelling at the person stupid enough to do turn the light on without warning (being a hungover person it felt twice as bad.) I felt something soft thrown in my face knocking me back, I laid there a further five minutes trying to regain the bearings I had just lost. I felt like I was going to be sick when I herd a giggle that sounded some what familiar before it spoke.

"Did you drink that much, well I guess you did considering I saved you from Nnoitora." He said rather smugly.

"Y...You? You saved me? Why would you save me? You hate me." I asked (for some reason I felt my eyes starting to sting, I'm just lucky I still had this...thing on my face)

It was silent for another five minutes before he spoke up.

"Well I'll make you something to eat while you go have a shower. Umm I haven't got any clothes that would fit you but feel free to use anything of mine. I have so e news that you may not like but I think I'll tell you after your shower."

I sat up unsure what to ask him first, Why didn't he answer my questions? What news? what really happened while I was unconscious? All these questions going through my head and I just sat there staring, gaping at him. He smirked at me before walking to his kitchen. I looked down putting a hand to my head it really hurting, I'm still only in my undies. I stopped myself from squealing before I got up and ran to his bathroom, slipping over on the wet floor. Dam this is the second time I've slipped in his bathroom, again from water on the floor. I looked around shocking my head, it was just as messy as last time too. I growled as I got up and kicked his dirty clothes to a corner, placing the towel near the shower as I took off my remaining clothes.

After my nice long shower I dried my hair before I wrapped my body in the towel he had thrown at me. I wiped the water off the floor with his dirty clothes throwing them in the corner again. I walked out of the bathroom back into his room looking for anything to wear, trying his pants and jacket know only to have them fall off. I wrapped myself back up in the towel on pretty low which fully coverd my ass but barely covering my nipples, I then wrapped his jacket as best I could.

Grimmjows POV

I had just finished making her an omelette, poured her a glass of orange juice and boiled the kettle incase she wanted a tea or coffee. (I don't know what she likes to drink but I'm not doing anything else she will just have to do it her self, it's not like I'm her boyfriend...) I lost my train of thought as she walked out only in the towel and one of my jackets covering her beautiful bust. Shaking my head I shuddered having to sit down to hide the massive erection I was getting just from the sight, not mentioning how much wanted to touch her. Espesily after the wet dream I had just had, mind you that's thanks to her as well. _It started out like this actually well except I could see more of her body. The towel she wore in my dreams was tied around her waist only, barly big enough to cover her ass as it was slightly out at the bottom of it. My jacket was barely just sitting on her shoulders hanging open (similar to the way Starks fraccion Lillinette wears hers) although it was hiding her nipples. In my dream she slowly walked seductively past me and into the lounge, I got up walking after her. When she pushed me down on the couch then sat lightly on my lap, running her fingers lightly up my body behind my neck. Grabbing my hair and pulling lightly then harder once I showed some resistance, slowly pulling my jacket off as she lightly started to kiss me. As instinct took over I grabbed her ass with both my hands squeezing hard, hearing her moan softly in my ear made me growl and slowly glided my hands up to her hips. She grabbed both my hands forcing them under my own bum before she ran here hands up my body again but with more force. Slamming her mouth against mine I started to push back just as much, struggling to keep my hands under us. Until she stoped everything and just sat back smirking at me, she excruciatingly slowly took off the jacket which just set me off. No longer able to contain myself I grabbed her forcing her back against the couch long ways, hearing her growl like moan I started to kiss her harder. Licking her bottom lip asking for entrance she gladly opened as we started our toung dominance battle. I started to massage her left breast as I lightly sucked and nipped her right one, she started squirming slightly before wiggling her hips. Both moaning loudly as our groins rubbed against each other. She hungrily tore my pants off me wrapping her left leg around my right leg, her left leg was wedged between my left and the back of the couch. I was no longer able to contain my self as I slammed into her, hearing her gasp loudly before relaxing and moaning right into my ear._

Shaking my head I looked up to the practically naked girl seeing her looking at me with a small blush across her cheeks.

"What are you blushing for? Well sit eat I'll go make some tea or coffee what you want?" "Umm w..well. Shut up. I'll take the tea actually I think I'm just going to go back home and sleep. But umm thanks Grimmjow I really appreciate it."

"Oh umm. You can't really go. Aizen told me to keep an eye on you, you know keep you safe because you can't do it yourself. He said that you have to stay here with me for a while but I'll go with you to get some clothes and anything else you need." I said smugly but felt bad knowing she can take care of herself. Watching all the emotions cross her face, knowing my words hurt.

"You know I can look after myself and since when have you done what Aizen wanted?"

"What are you talking about, I always do what is asked of me. I don't care who wanted it I always helped, who else could do better then me?" She soft at me rolling her eyes with her right hand on her hip, I just smirked at her.

"You can roll your eyes at me popping your hip out like that all you want. First I relented in killing you, then I watched over you and last but not least I saved you not once but twice."

"Your so full of yourself. It's not like I asked you to do any of those things, I didn't realise you actually had a heart. Hurry up if I'm to stay here I want to get my stuff while everyone's sleeping." she said smugly walking towards the door, stopping to look over her shoulder smirking at me. "Oh I was blushing before because of that boner you popped when I walked in." she laughed walking out the door.

"You forgot to mention how big it was and who said it was because of you."

"Ha Ha No I didn't forget about how small it was I just thought I'd be nice and you totally got it from me as your jaw was on the ground when I walked in. I even think I sore some saliva dripping from your mouth.

We both walked in a comfortable silence with wide grine spread across her face, while I walked with my hands in my pockets. I couldn't help the small smile cross my face holding myself back from slapping her ass. I didn't want her running from me especially because I still had no idea where her apartment was.

We arrived at her apartment five minutes later, I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword as we entered slowly. I scanned what looks like the lounge room seeing her go towards the left I followed scanning for any threat. Here I was trying to protect her and she just waltzes in as if her life wasn't at any risk. Sometimes I think this girl thinks her life is one big game, news flash no second life after this one. (ironic or what?) After she packed her belongings we were about to leave when I herd a noise in the other room, kitchen I'm guessing. I was slowly sneaking up to the entrance when yet again she waltzes in there without a care in the world. (If they don't kill this girl I swear I might.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Akahana...

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just my awesome Ocs

Warning- there is some graphical scenes (child abuse & sex/lemon) Wat ever you wanna call it

Hey everyone well this chapter is mainly about Akahana so I hope you like it please let me know if its bad and ill try n modify it or just delete it im a bit iffy about it so yer. On with the show ^_^

Grimmjows POV

After she packed her belongings we were about to leave when I herd a noise in the other room, kitchen I'm guessing. I was slowly sneaking up to the entrance when yet again she waltzes in there without a care in the world. (If they don't kill this girl I swear I might.) As she turned the lights on there was nothing there well there was a note on the counter but that was the only thing in the room. I mean there weren't any dishes (dirty or clean), no food either just the oven, counters and fridge. She picked up the letter and put it in her bag walking out turning the lights off as she went. I followed her to stopping in the lounge room, looking down to the small lightly varnished coffee table where a small tv sat with an Xbox underneath and games on the floor around it. A medium sized rug was in the middle of the room and a blue bean bag was against the right wall.

"Is all this yours?" I asked pointing to the gaming console and games.

"Hmm? Oh yes it looks like my stuff is all that's left. Umm, First I need to look for a place to store all my furniture, so it looks like I'll be looking for a new place. We will have to come back so I can pack everything else up, if that's ok with you? You've already done so much for me I really don't want you to go out of your way, especially for someone you hate. But I need to ask a big favor, could I stay at your appartment until I find a place?" She asked in a small sad tone as she tried smiling to me but couldnt hide her nervousness, by scratching the back of her neck shifting from one foot to the other. I snorted at her wrapping my right arm around her shoulders pulling her close as I smiled down at her replying smugly.

"Hey kid i never said i hatd you. But you know you'll be staying with me for a couple of weeks even if you didnt want to, orders are orders." I smiled down at her hoping she would snap out of her depressing mood. She startled me as she twisted under my arm and wrapped he arms around me waist, placing her forhead against my collar bone. I found my arms reacting on there own as they wrapped around her pulling her as close as I could, resting my chin on her head taking a deep sniff (Theres that delecious white chocolate and cherry scent Im finding myself addicted to.)

Going back 4 days

Akahanas POV

"MY NAME IS AKAHANA ORINA! We have met practically every time you and HER have." I yelled at the idiotic man, Grimmjow.

He just looked at me with a bord expression planted across his face before he turned to Yammy ordering him to grab me. When they started to argue, taking that opportunity to sneak away to my man waiting at the secret exit. I was comlpeatly exhausted I really was not expecting her to be awake, I figured it would be easy. All I had to do was watch and wait for him to leave then walk in and take her, as easy as 1, 2, 3 but no nothings that easy. I used alot of my spiritual pressure just to capture her and then HE just waltzes out and takes her, no one has ever been able to break through my giant rose. But he makes it look like a child breaking into a candy bar. It took me 5 years to craft and maipulate my spiritual pressure into the small rose petals, another 2 years to manipulate them to attach to who ever I wanted without hurting them. The next 4 years I spent manipulating the petals to form the giant rose cage, I'm still trying to reduce the amount of spiritual pressure required for it. I stumbled towards Ulquiorras back door sliding it open as I fell out it, I cringed awaiting the hard impact with the ground only it never came. Instead I found a pear of stable arms holding me close before getting picked up bridal style. I herd myself repeating over and over

"I'm sorry. I almost had her" as I clutched onto the farmiliar person. I awoke in a dark and warm cave like bedroom, I have been here before actually plenty of times (at least once a week) so to say I was farmiliar with it would be an understatment. I smiled as I rolled over looking at the most beautifal creature I had ever layed my eyes on. I only had eyes for him and he only had eyes for me, well that and his "dear little sister". Argh why his sister what was so special about her? I'm the one that has been there for him, I devoted my last fifteen to sixteen years for him and all his stupid quests. I love him, that's why. I watched as he walked towards me, watching him lick his lips as I automaticly licked mine and started to laugh as he jumped on the bed almost throwing me off. All of a sudden the atmosphere around us seemed to get dark and serious. I noticed his posture had changed aswell, it wasn't as relaxed as it was before. His gaurd was up again and accompanied by his icy demeanor. It reminded me of the first time I met him, he was always cautious and so cold towards everyone.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I asked only to get a 'Hmm?' back.

~Flashback~

Out numbered as she was surrounded by five very tall and very angry farmers. She had managed to evade them for the last two days, only today they managed to catch her due thanks to her inability. (I wish I was strong) was all that ran through her head, as they grabbed her and through her on the ground. She tried to curl up in a fetal position as they continually stomped on her, when she was sent flying ten meters through the air as one of them kicked her. She crashed hard against a tree as blood dripped out the side of her mouth, she tried getting up only to grab her side hunching over. She deffinatly new that some of her ribs were broken, she looked up noticing the farmers started towards her again. As she turned and tried to run she fell face first into a muddy puddle. She barely managed to roll over and take a deep breath as she felt a foot slam down on her chest. Pushing all the air she had just bairly been able to inhale out again acompanied by some droplets of blood. Pain flooded my entire body as the foot was slowly lifted off, watching as the foot was getting lifted higher seeing it stop before start to decent down. I clenched my eyes tightly shut awaiting the inevitable pain but it never came. I slowley opened my eyes squealing as there was a pear of sappire blue eyes stared back at me. I could not help the small smile that touched my lips as I felt his soft white hair brush against my forhead and my cheeks. He just kept looking blankly at me before getting pulled off me and thrown ten feet, I watched as he landed softly on his feet. I struggled to get into a sitting position when I was pulled into the air, it was the main farmer again. He punched me and if it wasn't for his other hand clutching the collar of my clothes I would have been sent flying. I watched in horror as he brought his arm back, again I clentched my eyes tight as I watched his fist coming towards my face again. Again nothing happened, I was suddenly dropped however being as week as I was I dropped like a sack of potatos falling unconcious.

2 hours later

I awoke in a pitch black room, all I could smell was blood and mud. I tried to move but was unsuccessful, I tried another two times again unable to. That's when I felt a hand press lightly to my chest.

"You shouldn't move you were pretty beat up! I fixd you up the best I could, don't move!"

"Umm, thank you but you don't know me. Why did you save me?"

"Did you want to die?"

"NO! Of cause I didn't WANT to die. Why would you ask that?"

"SHUT UP! Don't yell at me or I'll kick you out."

"I...I'm sorry I... I didn't think. I...I just wanted to...to know why you saved me?"

"You remind me of my little sister. Know go to sleep."

~End Flashback~

I watched as he attended to my wounds, playing with his soft white hair (it had grown twice as long as it was the first time we met.) Just as long as hers now but unlike her his doesn't flicked out at the ends, his was dead straight. So much better then 'hers' I played with the ends of his hair as I pushed myself up onto my elbows giving him a soft peck on the lips. He bent down and softly returned my kiss, I grabbed onto him needingly ravishing his lips as I wrapped my legs around his waist. It took him a while before he started to get in the mood, placing his left hand on my lower back grabbing the back of my neck with his right. Our toungs battled for dominance as his left hand started moving up and down my ass, while his right hand started caressing my left booby.

A/N- lol boob/y sounds alot better then tit well thts wat I recon anyway... Back to the story...

He started kissing me slowly down my neck finding my sweet spot instantly, making me moan softly in his ear. He snickered at my reaction as he lick all the way up then ba k down my neck, nibbleing on my collar before lightly. Sitting back a little he unstrapped all five of my tiny black belts before unclipping my corset and throwing it... God knows where? (who cares where!) As he slowly ran his hands over my chest and down to her waistline pulling her shorts off before he moved further down the bed taking of my boots. He got off at the end of the bed slipping out of his shoes and unbuckeled his belt (think black leather) slowly walking around to the side of the bed undoing the button and zipper of his dark navy blue jeans stoping as he smirked down at me. I got up as sexily as I could grabbing the zipper at the top of my jacket I smiled as I slowly unzippd it and let it slide off my shoulders. I grabbed at his big white daggy shirt unbuttoning the four buttons at the top, I grabbed the back of the collor and dragged it over his head thowing it over my head. He ran his hands back and forth lightly over the sides of my body giving me goosebumps. I roughly strockd his scared but beautifully sculpted body before I smirked pulling off both his pants and boxers. I slowly walked back to the bed pulling my bra off, sat on the bed ushering him to me only to find he was already pinning me to the bed. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth, I sqealed as he tore my panties off. Only causing me to laugh, he gave me his little giggle right next to my ear. (I loved his giggle. I wish he would laugh, just once). We started kissing again starting gently turning rough fast he grabbed my hips and thrusted deep into me. My moaning and his occasional grunts where all that filled the cave like room for the next half hour, picking up his past as he thrust deeper into me I just couldn't wait as I moaned his name loudly feeling him thust a couple more times before I felt the warmth of his seed filling me.

"OH DAICHI, I love you so much."

Ok well thts tht lol Hopefully not too cheesy, I got a bit lazy n I havnt proof read it yet so hopefully there isnt to ma y I did put up some pictures I drew one is of Shiva and the other is her zanpakuto (Hi-Kashou) just incase you were wondering lol o.O ok well stay tuned I guess he he...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Unconcious again!

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just my awesome Ocs, enjoy chapter 9 ^_^ hopfully my next chapter will be more funny O.o Hopefully.

Grimmjows POV

She startled me as she twisted under my arm and wrapped he arms around me waist, placing her forhead against my collar bone. I found my arms reacting on there own as they wrapped around her pulling her as close as I could, resting my chin on her head. I felt her body start to shake and I felt my chest starting to get wet, was she crying? I looked down at her seeing her clutching at my jacket, I slowly and softly picked her up and took her to her bedroom. I tried placing her on her bed but she just kept clutching at my jacket, I was unsure of what I should do. No one has ever cried in front of me and I've never had to comfort anyone either. So when I sat on the bed with her I suprised us both, but she was the first to recover. She nuggeled as close as she could (which was practicly ontop of me) again I was confused on what I sould do. I wrapped my left arm around her waist while I slowly strocked over her cat ears down her head and down to her mid back, before starting at her ears again. I listened to her crying slow to very soft sobs then her sobs changed into purring.

I felt my face heating up and that feeling of butterflies in the pit of my stomach intensified as her purring got louder. I had to get up amd do something before I took advantage of her in this state, dont get me wrong I really want her but never like this. I love the fiery spirit she has, specialy the small fights we have although most of the time we end up falling over each other (literally). I got up softly hoping not to waken the know sleeping Marchi. Wandering around I was at a loss of what to do when an idea hit me, walking out closing the door softly behind me I stared towards town hoping they where still open. Smirking as I walked back towards her appartment with arms full of cardboard boxes and a roll of tape. I was only down the hallway when I almost ran right into the lazy (primera/ first) espada 'Starrk' and his other half 'Lilynette'. I stepped to the side when the mischievous little espada stood in front of me.

"What's with the boxes you moving?" she asked. I watched as Starrk stopped and stood looked at me as if awaiting my answer aswell. (never thought he would care.)

"Not me. I'm going to start packing up Shivas stuff for her, she doesn't seem to be having a good week. She'll be staying with me for a couple weeks until she finds another place, but I've rented a container for her other furniture. You offering to help, there isn't much?" I asked a little hopeful.

"Hmm, why is Shiva moving?" Starrk asked turning to face me fully.

"Well I'm not to sure why. But I'm assuming it's because of that other girl, so you in? I'd really appreciate it if you could help with the big furniture." I tried roping him in.

"Ha. Ok I'll help you move the big stuff only. But it's for Shiva only." He stated.

"Where is she anyways?" Lilynette asked bouncing around.

"Asleep well she was an hour ago. I hope she still is. Ha ha" I said the last part nervously as I scratched the back of head.

She was still asleep but seemed to be having a bad dream, both Starrk and Lilynette came in watchin her. I turned to them asking what I should do, getting a shrug of the shoulders by Starrk before he walkd out of the room and a concerned look from Lilynette. She suggested that I should comfort her, again I was stumped on what to do. I shrugged looking to the small espada asking what I should do, she just looked at me and shook her head.

"Just do what you think she would like, you know something that relaxes her" She said as she walked out of the room. I leaned over just looking at her I quickly had to step back a little as she started realy tossing and turning. I automaticly wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly, she seemed to calm right away. I exhailed the breath I didn't realise I was holding as I softly rubbed her back, hearing a small moan come from her I quickly stopped and got as fast as I could. I goined the others in the lounge nodding my head telling them she's calmed and we could start packing.

1 hour later

Almost everything was gone, I only had to pack her xbox games and the bathroom. So I walked out thanking both Starrk and Lilynette for there help. As I picked up the bag Shiva had packed before her breakdown and we all left. We walkd in comfitable silence most of the time, well mostly silent, Lilynette was boucing around asking different questions. Mostly about Shiva and my "relationship" which I ignored, as we neared our seperate appartments we said a simple but awkward 'bye'. As I dropped her things off I was about to walk out when a thought hit me and I grabbed some pain killers and a glass.

Shivas POV

I awoke with a blocked nose, puffy red eyes and as I sat up my head felt as if it was going to exlode. Looking around I noticed that I was in a farmiliar environment, for once when I was handed a glass of water and some painkillers. After gladly taking then I looked up giving him a genuine smile saying thank you before slinging my legs over the edge. I sat there for five minutes waiting for the tablets to kick in before standing, hoping my head didn't start spinning. Unfortunately just hoping wasn't good enough as my whole world started spinning, trying to steady myself only to feel myself falling. Thankfully he caught me, again.

"Are you ok? What do you think your trying to do?"He asked

"I'm sorry! I think I'm ok. I was going to try and have a bath." I answered as I tightly clutched at his arms. He simply smiled softly as he picked me up and placed me lightly on the bed, he turned and walked into my ensuite. I herd him pack what ever was in there into a box, I looked around and noticed everything was practically gone. "Grimmjowa? Where is all my stuff?"

"Relax! It's all packed and stored safely in a storage container, all that's left is your bed. So I'll take this back to my appartment and run you a bath. You can relax and I don't know do whatever it is you do while I finish packing, no buts." He smirked as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, tucking the box under his other arm. I all of a sudden started giggling, my head was really killing me but I couldn't help the happy feeling that suddenly rised within me. It took him lest then four minutes to get us back to his appartment, which we will be sharing for a couple of weeks. How many weeks? Well hopefully not to many.

Once back at the appartment he placed the box on his kitchen bench, and kept walking as if he forgot I was still on his shoulder. "Umm, Grimmjow? Did you forget about me?" I asked trying to hold myself up, only to get a cramp in my left hip.

"Haha, no I could never forget you. I just thought a nice hot bath would help with your head."I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, all of a sudden I was thrown on the couch. Again I let a small giggle escape my lips, I clasped both hands over my mouth looking up at him.

Grimmjows POV

She giggled again and yet again it stopped just as it started by her covering her mouth with both hands. I looked down at her noticing she was just staring at me.

"Why are you just staring at me? Did I hurt you?" I started to panic as the thought of hurting her went through my mind. I bent down outstreatching my hands, she didn't move she just shifted her eyes from my eyes to my hands then back again. Just as I touched her she hit my hands away as she sat up closing her eyes, she seemed to be composing herself. As she opend her eyes she gave me a small smile, I got up from my crouched position as I walked towards the bath room.

"I'll run you a nice warm bath. I...I'm s...sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to." I said stuttering a little as I tried to appologise.

"Nn...no. Y...you did...didn't hurt m..me. I...I just...just. I'm sorry Grimmjow. I'll run my own bath but, maybe you could make some tea?"She stuttered. I 'hmff'ed as I turned towards the kitchen, she was nervous but why? (Why do I care for such a complicated girl.) Yes I admited it I have fallen for this chick, to be absolutely honest I have liked this chick from the first time I set my eye on her. She was always playing those silly games with that red head, I involuntarily gave a throaty growl at the thought of the red head. If I ever sore her again I was going to rip her throat out, how could she hurt Shiva if she was her friend. I shook my head stopping the train of thought when I herd water running, I smirked as an idea popped into my head. I walked into the kitchen filling the kettle and flicked the switch, searching through my cupboards for some tea bags only finding some camomile, honey and vanilla flavoured tea bags.

"I only have camomile, honey and vanilla flavour tea. Do you still want it?" I yelled, listening carefully awaiting her reply. I didnt hear anything so I slowly walked towards the bathroom door, listening very carefully. I couldnt hear anything, nothing not even splashing of water (I hope she hasn't fallen asleep in there) I thought as I started to panic. I nocked but still heard nothing (I'll kill her if she has fallen asleep) I started pounding on the door. I was rather hoping that if anything she had fallen asleep, I don't sense no one elses spiritual pressure. I opened the door slowly while resting my hand lightly on the hilt of my sword, I walked in looking around staying aware for any trouble. I looked down the water had a tint of pink to it but then I noticed that there was red seeping from her head. I reacted quickly bending down I picked her up and out of the water, grabbing under her neck close to her shoulders and just under her bum. I took her to the bedroom laying her down gently on the bed, I rolled her over on her right side. Running to the the kitchen I grabbed the first aid kit then grabbed the hand towel from the bathroom. I slowly and softly dabbed the towel against her head, hopping it wasn't that bad. It looked like the bleeding had stopped, obviously she had split her head but hopefully that was all she had done. I then sonidoed to Szayelporros appartment around the corner, knowing that I would get his video thingy even if he wasn't there. Surely enough he wasn't there (just my luck), I yelled at the screen infront of me. Telling him to get his ass to my appartment, and quick she hit her head and was unconcious.

Szayelporros POV

I was feeding the black panter adjuchas when a beeping sound whent through my lab, alerting me that someone was at my appartments door. It seems someone was dessperate to get me, but the continuous pounding only ment 'Grimmjow'. "Hmm. Grimmjow, please stop pounding my door down..."

"No time. Shiva hit her head. come now, She's unconcious. HURRY!" Grimmjows yelling came from my computer. I sighed as I grabbed my medical bag and my latest experiment (which I made especially for this troublesome girl). Although I have to admit this is one of my best experiments, it is somewhat a portable scanner. Scaning the entire body (bones, mucels, nerves and blood vessels) everything, I can even test everthing else (truly soemthing every medic should have). Unfortunatly it was still a bit bigger then I hopped, I want this to be small enough where it could be carried easily, however at this moment I couldn't carry both my medical bag and this machine.

I looked down at the big cat staring at me, I sighed deeply again.

"I'll let you come with me if you can carry this bag. What do you say?" I smirked as I put the handle of my medical bad near his mouth. Nowing I can't actually talk to him, for some reason (im guessing its due to the Mafurry in her) she is they one who can talk to him. I have a sneaking suspicion that Grimmjow might be able to talk with him as well but doesn't (come on it's Grimmjow I'm talking about, even if they did talk it's not like they'd tell me). Anyway back to the problem at hand, I nodded my head as the panter took the bag and started walking towards the exit.

A hour later Szayelporro left Grimmjows appartment shaking his head, he'll have to comeback when she wakes or in an hour and every hour till she wakes. I decided to leave the medical experiment machine there (no use carrying it around when I made it for her), the panther decided to stay with her as well. I sighed again, trouble seems to follow this girl everywhere. No, I shouldn't say that everything was fine for the last year. She even helped out around Las Noches, she helped me with a couple of my experiments (she may not act it but she is quiet smart). Aizen gave her regular chores although there easy ones, she completes them within the first couple hours before she harasses anyone and everyone. Which leads me to ask questions. Who is hunting this girl? Why is she here?

Well that's chapter 9 I hope you liked it , I'm hopping to make it more fun... although I like it so far but it is ment to be fun n games right? Lol anyway let me know whatyou think


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Again!

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just the oc's ^_^

Woohoo chapter 10 double digits. I hope you like it. On withthe show... I mean story...yer ,

Grimmjows POV

Well thank god! He said she'll be fine, aslong as she doesn't hit her head again. Argg! I sighed deeply. This girl is so troublesome, and yet I can't help but fall for her every time I see her. Smirking down at her when my smirk turned into a growl, that stupid panther was still here. I stood by the bed glaring while I growled at the big black cat resting its head on her chest as it layed next to her. It looked up at me and I swear I could hear it laughing, then it started purring and rested its head back on her chest. Maybe I was a little jealous that he got to sleep on her chest (those big beautiful...Oh Yes I was extremely jealous) I shook my head noticing I was actually drooling. I sighed deeply again.

"You win. This time, but you watch she will be mine. Maybe" I said to the cat, who again only smirked at me, again. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her, before bending down and kissing her softly on the lips. I smirked at the cat only to see him smiling at me, (dumb cat. What game is he playing?) I grabbed a blanket out of the cupboard and walked to the couch. I made myself comfitable on the couch, closed my eyes only to open them five minutes later, sighing heavily I got up throwing the blanket back on the couch. Great! Know I can't sleep. I stormed into the kitchen putting the kettle on about to storm out, but settled for walking as quietly down to the bathroom. I picked all the dirty washing up when I noticed her clothes were still there, I've seen her jacket so I just threw it with everything else. I must admit I have never seen her without her jacket on, well until a couple days ago when she ran into me (literally) at the hot springs. Then even less clothing when she came out of the shower. Blinking a couple of times (if I thought about that I'd start to drewl, that'll be embarrassing), looking down I realised I was holding a white skirt (pleaded I think? Don't ask me how am I ment to know these things. I am a guy after all). I sighed loudly as I noticed it had a beld still on it I grabbed the black cat head buckle and slowly pulled, watching as the royal purple leather like material slid slowly out of the loops on the skirt. I put the belt over the towel rail and threw the skirt into the bag with the other laundry. Picking her shirt up I noticed the material was alot thiner then everything else, it was a plain white thin strapped (I don't know, what they call it 'spaghetti strps' idk something like that). I liked the feel of it but again nothing to special, throwing it in with everything else. When something cought my eye, her under garments. I licked my lips as I reached gabbing the two colourful items. I picked up was an under wire royal purple padded bra covered in blue lace and matching purple lace boy legs. (they were really soft) I could feel myself getting hard just thinking about her in then, I shook my head again of these dangerous thoughts and threw them into the dirty laundry bag aswell.

I walked into the laundromat noticing that there was only one other guy there, I nodded to him as I walked past and he nodded back. I filled a couple washing machines, thinking if I should change the settings for her under garmets. (I really didn't want to wreck them, yet) I smirked, I want to see her in them first, looking over to the other guy wondering if he would know whether or not if I could wagarments normally. Shaking my head I put some washing powder in shut the lid and turned the dial to normal wash. I hated doing the washing it's so boring, nothing to do but sit around and wait for the clothes to finish then throw them in the dryer and wait again. I growled walked over to the chairs and sat down slouching when I noticed the other guy was watching me, a little to closely for my comfort.

"Can I help you?" I snapped at him.

"That cat girl. She staying with you... Umm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" he smiled creepily (like Gins) I 'tssk'ed at him standing up crossing my arms across my chest, glaring at him before stating/ growling at him.

"I never told you my name, I shouldn't have too. If you are an arrancar you should know who I am." he didn't say anything, he just kept smiling then he started rocking back and forth with his hands behind his back. As if I didn't say anything, I stared at him raising my eyebrow before I growled but then smirkd as I remeber a similar thing happend with Shiva when we first met.

~Flashback~

I had asked this chick who she was and what she was doing in the espada monthly meeting, only to have her smile (great another freak that likes to smile... She looks cute well her face, even if her eyes are closed. Cute little sharp canine stuck out over her bottom lip, as she smiles like this). I growled more at my thoughts then at this chicks stupidity.

"I asked who you are first kitty-cat!"she said

"KITTY-CAT! I am no fucking kitty! I am the sixth espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Now answer my fucking question Girl." I yelled at her. She giggled right next to my ear but before I could react I felt her hand scratch behind my ear. Automaticly I leaned into her hand I could feel something funny rise in my chest, I quickly swippd herhand away growling at her when she gave me a full toothed grin. (as if she knew I liked it and wanted more. How embarrassing!)

"Shiva. My name is Shiva Silvermist. Naww did Kitty-cat like his scratch?" she said in a funny toned voice.

"Argg! DON'T CALL ME THAT! My NAME is GRIMMJOW!" I yelled at her, storming out of the meeting room. I heard her cute... No, no annoying giggle behind me, a small smile touched my lips. Hmm, Shiva Silvermist, that's nice. ~End Flashback~

Shivas POV

Argg, my head is killing me. What's on my chest it's heavy? SLAM ouch, that really hurt. I herd someone stomping around, listening as it came closer stoping right next to me. I waited for him to say something or do soethi g, but I stead he just stood there. It sounds like he is trying to calm him self, I felt the side of bed go down. Then the thing on my chest growled slightly, oh 'kitty' my big black panther, wait why is he here? Did something happen? One minute I was relaxing in Grimmjows nice hot bath trying... Really trying... to get rid of the huge head ache. It reminded me of something, I knew I should know what is happening but I just couldn't. That's when everything went blank and I fell. Oh yes that's what happened, he he yer. Ok he still hasn't done anything, I'll say something, or I'll start blushing and he will know im awake.

"Take a picture it might last longer." I mentally facepalmed myself, really that's what I said. (Shammeee)

"Oh, your awake. Umm I...I didn't... didn't. Ahem I didn't realise you were awake. How are you feeling?" I couldn't help the blush that came across my face, which only darkened as I opened my eyes slowly seeing his face inches away from my own. I watched as his face also reddened then felt his hot breath on my face, my eyes widened. I couldn't help my eyes left his and slowly trailed down to his lips, watching his tounge flick out feeling my own do the same. I quickly averted my eyes back to his, I slowly sat up and finally answering his question. Unfortunatly I couldn't help my stutter.

"I...I'm f...fine, th...thank y..ou..." I swear my face was as hot as Hi-Kashou s blood (or as red as a tomato). When I realised I was in the bath naked when I fell unconcious. I quickly pushed him off (maybe a little to hard) lifting the blankets I noticed I was still naked and screamed. I felt a warm hand cover my mouth.

"Shh. Shh, it's ok. I covered you up as soon as I got you out of the water. Szayelporro came and checked you over, look he said he made this machine especially for you. Umm don't worry I waited outside, so I haven't actually seen you naked. Please don't scream, I going to move my hand ok?" He actually looked concerned, I nodded (because if he didn't move his hand I was going to bite him). I took a deep breath about to say slmething when I heard a deep growl comefrom the other side of me.

"Oh, umm yer he came with Szayelporro. He didn't wanna leave so we just left him with you. Is that ok with you, Szayel says he only gets along with you. I can take him back to the lab if you want me to?" Grimmjow said in a rush, leaning over me scratching the panthers head. I took a deep breath again listening to the purring the big cat was making. I smiled softly at the panther then to my blue haired kitty-cat, I stopped in shock and blushed again.

"No it's fine he can stay. Thank you Grimmjow. For everything, I mean it." I said looking at my hands in my lap as I said this. After sitting five minutes in comfitable silence I finaly looked up at him, remembering he was sitting there watching me again.

"Umm Grimmjow. What made you so angry before?"

"How did you know I was angry?" He asked, honestly I think he was genuinely suprised. (Really?)

"Well when you came home you slamed the front door, which woke me up. But other then that there was all your stomping around too." I smiled weekly up at him, still too shy to actually look at him so I peeked at him through me lashes. However before he had a chance to reply my hands shot up to my head as all of a sudden there was a huge pounding, as if someone got a knife and kept slamming it into and out off my temples. All of a sudden it stopped and I noticed I was clutching tightly at his jacket with my head against his chest, his arms were tightly around me as he wispered softly in my ear.

"It stopped just as fast as it started. I'm so sorry Grimmjow." I said still clutching his jacket.

"You don't need to appologise to me, I'll always be here when you need me Shiva. Anytime, anywhere." I froze thinking over what he said, probably taking what he said the wrong way, but I felt a small smile touch me lips as I got the butterfly feeling I my stomach. Snapping me out of my daze when he asked

"Umm Did you want Szayelporro to check your health?" Even though he said this he pulled me closer only for us both to freeze when our bare chest touched. I deeply inhaled only causing him to gasp sharply inhaling aswell, I grabbed the sheets pulling them ovremyself as he jumped back.

"I...I am so, so s...sorry Gr...Grimmjow." I stuttered, covering my face with the sheets (trying to hide my embarrassment, although I really wouldn't mind him holding me again.)

"Y...Yer d...don't worry a...about it. Umm it...it was nice, yer real nice." I herd him say, my body tensed up but then slightly relaxed when I herd the bathroom door slam shut.

"Yer, real nice huh?" I wispered smiling to myself. I slowly got out of bed looking through some bags for some clothes, deciding not to wear my jacket, once dressed I spun around smiling at my panther friend.

"Hey kitty. That was really embarrassing, huh?"

"HaHa speak for yourself I found that quite entertaining. What was that anyway icy?"

"Oh I'm not to sure. It feeld familiar but I can't remember."

"That's not good, try harder. This is the third time it has happened, it's as if your someones prey."

"Hmm, yer... How long are you staying with us?"

"Us. Ha ha I haven't decided." He said jumping off the bed brushing against me as he walked out the bedroom door. I smiled following him out patting his head as we walked. To be absolutely honest I felt fine, well there was a dull throbing in the back of my head but that's to be expected. I'm not to concerned I know Szayel looked after me, Grimmjow says so. (CRAP, I don't know if ill be able to keep my feelings to myself. Well with out HIM finding out.) I jumped down on the lounge stretching my legs and arms before letting them drop over the ends of the couch.

"Your not just going to lounge around all day are you?"

"HOLY CRAP, Grimmjow you scared me. Don't do that." I watched as he covered his mouth obviously trying to hide his snickering, although I could see a slight blush on his face.

Grimmjows POV

I couldn't help my snicker as I covered my mouth with my hand, let alone the blush that crept across my face at the site of her without her jacket on. (ok so those plane skirt and shirt looked really good on her, I could see the outlines of her four pack. But what stood out the most... Other then her obvious lushous bust... was that purple and black cat head belt, it really brought out her beautiful eyes.) Oh she also had her purple ribbons on.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realise your sensory skills where this bad, I would have made a sound. NOT" I doubled over laughing as I watched her different expressions. Shock, Gratitude and Anger. I continued to laugh as she struggled to get off the couch then rush towards me. I simply sidestepped her grabbing around her waist pulling her back flush against my front, but still keeping a little distance between her ass and my growing erection. "Considering you have nothing to do. How bout we spar?" I breathed against her neck, watching her shiver while breathing out slowly. She stepped away from me I struggled not to groan out loud in disappointment, maybe I enjoyed that too much.

"Ok I'll take you up on your offer, it'll be nice kicking your ass again."

"Again? I don't thing so, I won last time. Remember that's where your beautiful hair cut came from." I snickered as I stepped closer to her grabbing a strand of her hair, letting it slip threw my fingers. I watched as a small blush crossed her face at my sudden closeness. I smirked but also had difficulty restraining myself (Again. How does she keep doing this, she's only one girl. Very aggravating. I heavily signed grabbing my sword that I usually keep in my room but has been sitting against the couch for the last couple nights. I turned around noticing she hadn't moved, I sighed again.

"So. Are you coming, or have you chickened out?"

"Hell no. I haven't CHICKENED OUT! I'm going to kick your ass." She shouted as she walked off into my room, coming out seconds later with her tonto. She smirked at me walking to the front door.

"What are you smirking at? Are you happy knowing I'll be the one carrying your sorry ass back and look after you till your all betta again." I said in a funny voice as I draped my arm across her shoulders, closing the door behind me. I locked the door turning around still noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes, making me smirk in reply.

"I'll be the one that dragges your ass back... Race you." she said smiling manically at me.

"Haha ok, Eat my dust!" I yelled as I sonidoed towards the training grounds, we raced toe to toe (I new she was just playing, she is the fastest chick I know... Well the fastest person. I'm not sexist.) Suprisingly it didnt bother me, normally I would get really mad at someone toying with me. However this time I was actually getting a little playful myself, I smirked as I grabbed her knowing she was just about to take off and win our little race. I spun us around hearing her cute giggle as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Pulling her tighter into me I buried my head in the crook of her neck, feeling her arms wrap around my head softly as her giggles slowly died down. I softly put her on the ground took a step back cleared my thrat, I smirked.

"Umm yer. Im going to kick your tiny ass, bring it!" I said in a rush as I sonidoed off again. Hearing her angry but horse voice behind me as I ran off, I started laughing.

"Grimmjowww, that's cheatinggg!"

"Took you long enough. Haha I win." I said flicking her nose as she stopped infront of me.

"Argg. Grimmjow you cheated. Don't flick me." She pouted, smirking I flicked her puckered bottom lip. "Grimmjow, I warned you." She yelled unsheathing her sword running after me. I quickly grabbed her sword arm holding it above our heads smirking at her.

"Hold it girly. I didn't say go." I watched as she jumped back out of my reach making me stumble a little aftr her (wasn't expecting that).

"Ready, set, GO" I yelled jumping towards her, only to stop right in front of her as she held her hand up.

"Don't call me that, hand-to-hand or sword play? Don't want anything to bad to happen... Like last time" She stated."

Why not start hand-to-hand then moving to swords, and no ceros or anyother blast. How does that sound?" I asked placing my hands behind my head, getting bord of this subject already.

"Hey don't be like that my tail still hurts a little every now and then. So yes no blasts just hands and swords. Know get ready, I'm going to attack." she said or should I say stated as she sheathed her tonto. We swaped punches and kicks for the next hour and a half, switching to swords for the next hour. I stopped us when I nicked her again across her left hip, she just looked at me as if confused.

"We should stop. Lets go visit Szayelporro. Get you checkd out." "Screw that! It's just a couple scratches and bruises nothing to worry about."

"I didn't say I was worried." I snaped back at her.

"Ok. Ok easy know. Not aqusing you of anything. What do you usually do after a sparing match?"

"I go to the hot springs, why?"

"Dah! Silly lets go to the hot springs then."She said grabbing my hand and sonidoing us to the front of the hot springs.

"Oh, Umm. Ill pay. This time" I smirked at her, walking in paying for us throwing her a towel. I watched as she caught it and walked into a dressing room, I quickly when into another undressing warpping the towel around my waiste. I steppd out and towards her dressing room I slowly and carefully opened the door, quickly covering her face with my right hand while my left hand snaked around her waist. I felt her body tense as I watched her eyes go wide in shock, then change to anger but sofen. I noticed she had managed to wrap the towel around herself before I walked in, I smirked at her in the mirror. I lifted my left hand to my mouth shushing her as I slowly moved my right hand away from her mouth.

"Grimmjow! What the hell!"She squeaked at me. (Obviouly angry but trying to keep it quiet) I picked her up throwing her over my shoulder and walking out of the dressing room, in one of the smaller hot springs I threw her off my shoulder and into the warm water. My smirk turning into a grin as she let a small squeal escape her soft lips.

"Argg, Grimmjow how dare you..." Her voice as well as her anger deminishing as looked over my body, I could see lust start to creep into her royal purple cat eyes. I slowly stepped into the water never taking my eyes off her as I went, walking slowly towards her. I was only an arms width away when she turnd away about to scramble out of the springs, automaticly I reachd out grabbing her tail holding it firmly but not to tight. I slowly pulled on her tail watching her slowly walk back until her body was once again flush to my body. However unlike her last time I held her as close as I could, breathing shallowly next to her ear I could feel goosebumps creep across her skin. I gently relaxed my grip on her as I felt her turn in my arms.

Oooo, what's going to happen next? Stay tuned ^_^ , oh lol Hopefully there isn't any to many mistakes I'm trying to write it and get it up asap so I tend to skip the rereading part. Hehe O.o


	11. Chapter 11

**Fun and Games**

Chapter 11- He's in love, how cute

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just the oc's

Warning- There may be a lemon, and considering it's Grimmjow obviously there's swearing.

XD Chapter 11 yay I never thought I'd make it this far, I hope it's good haven't gotten any reveiws lately.

Shivas POV

He just walked in while I was getting undressed, barely managing to put my towel on before he grabbed me. Luckily he put his right hand across my mouth or else I would have deffinatly squealed and that would have been imbarrassing. My entire body tensed up as his left hand sneaked across my waist grabbing my right hip, I was in shock but then I watched him in the mirror as he smirked at me. My shock turned to anger (of cause I would be angry who wouldn't. This guy thinks it's funny just to walk in while I'm getting undressed, then has the nerve to touch me.) I kept watching but couldn't stay angry at him, specialy considering I was actually expecting this from him. Although I hope he doesn't follow me into the hot springs, as if reading my thoughts I watched as his eyes lit up mischievously. He slowly brouht his left hand up to his face placing his index finger vertically over his lips shushing me, slowly moving his right hand away from my mouth I turn around trying not to shout which only equaled in me squealing at him. "Grimmjow! What the hell!"

I waited for his reply but it never came instead he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I struggled not to scream. That's when I noticed his hand was still resting on my bottom, I could feel my face heat up and it was as if I was paralyzed. Then I noticed we were in one of the smaller hot springs, he isn't thinking... Ahh! I squealed as he threw me into the water.

"Argg. Grimmjow how dare you..." my voice trailed off as my eyes trailed over his body I could feel all my anger left me as my insides really heated up. (Especially my lower regents. How could anyone look so fucking hot!) I swear if I didn't grab and squeeze my tail so tight I would have been drooling openly.

I watched hoping my mouth wasn't on the floor as he slowly stepped into the water (very seductively, might I add). He was about an arms width away from me when my senses seemed to finally come back to me, I turned and tried to scurry out of the hot springs. When I felt his hand firmly clasp around my tail (not as tightly as I had, thankfully) he pulled me back slowly, surprisingly. What surprised me more was that I actually complied, slowly walking back until I was fully flush against his front. I watched as his arms crossed over my stomach holding my hips as he pulled me as close as possible. My body tensed as his hardened member pressed agains my tailbone, I felt goosebumps cover my body as his warm breath hit the bottom of my earlobe and down my neck. He gently relaxed his grip as I slowly turned in his arms, now chest to chest I was wearing a towel this time. Although I did like how my bare chest pressed into his own warm well toned...ahem!

Back to reality, I wrapped my arms around his neck getting up on my tippy toes I slowly licked his top lip. Watching his eyes widen before squinting at my smirk, (quick if I don't do something things might actually get out of control) grabbing his towel I dunked him as I raced out of the hot springs. I quickly grabbed my own clothes before racing into the stall he changed in and grabbed his before I sonidoed back to his appartment. I quickly slamed the door locking it before falling over in a fit of laughter. BANG! BANG! BANG!

"SHIVA SILVERMIST! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! OPEN THIS DOOR **KNOW**!" He yelled

Ahaha, I really wanted to open the door just to see if he was standing there stark naked. I only laughed harder as the thought of Lilynette walking past, or Halibel. (ohh, I'd love to see the look on all there faces.) Well considering I'd be staying here for a couple weeks I better open the door, who knows what will happen if I didn't.

Grimmjows POV

How dare she lead me on like that! Does she know? No, I doupt it? Damn. I hope nobody sees me like this. I had to sonido here (I wasn't going to go ask for another towel... I have got some dignity. Well yer I know I got a hot bod but still) I was about to bang on the door again when it opened up to a white hair covering a red faced doubled over girl who was holding her ribs.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." I said crossing my arms over the front of my chest (Great! Another erection. They are getting very painful, all because of her... her smell! her taste! her very cute laugh/ giggle! _I slightly shrugged my shoulders _Oh well. No hiding it now.) I smirked at her as I watched her eyes trail down, my smirk changing into my huge grin as her eyes widened and her jaw hanging slightly open. I walked slowly towards her closing the door with my foot as I walked right infront of her, I watched in amusement as her face seemed to redden even more if posible. I went to grab her but only managed to snatch her towel as she went to run away, without thinking I sonidoed infront of her (Well I guess she got to check me out, so why not take advantage of this opportunity right?) she was blushing profusely trying to hide her beautiful woman parts. I grin at her shaking my head side to side.

"Na ah! Let me have a look at your sexy body, no fair if you are the only one that gets a good visual."

As I grabbed her hands pulling them up above our heads, causing her to stumble a little pressing our chests together again. She gasped as our groins met, she quickly took a step away pushing her ass out while looking to the floor as she struggled in my grip trying to get out.

"Gr...Grimm...Grimmjow ll...let meh gooo!" she breathed out in a stutter as she pulled hard against my hold. I pulled her arms up and above my head. Quickly grabbing around her waist with my left arm as my right arm went across her back, grabbing her right shoulder with my hand. Pulling her gently as I pressed her into my body resting my head on her left shoulder sighing lightly.

"I would never hurt you. I'd never force you into anything you didn't want or that I thought you couldn't handle." I said softly into her ear, smirking slightly before I loosened my hold on her. When I felt her arms slowly wrap around my neck as she rested her head on my left shoulder, I herd and felt her take a couple shaky deep breaths slowly exhailing each time.

"Gr..Grimmjow. You confuse me. One minute I think you hate me but then you do something and I think you may... actuallyLIKEme." she said in a rush.

"Yes...Shiva. I...I like y...you alot, I...I have for a while." I stuttered (FUCK, I'm no good at these things.)

I let my arms drop to my sides but kept my head on her shoulder, waiting nervously for any reply. My body tensed as she didn't say or do anything (my... my chest it hurts. Why?) I've never felt anything like this. (Man I'm getting all sappy. What the HELL! I AM GRIMMJOW, GRIMMJOW JAGERJAQUES. The SIXTH arrancar.) I stood back shaking my head as I walked into my bedroom slamming the door maybe a little harder then I intended.

Shivas POV

He...he said he likes me...he actually admitted he likes me...ME. My entire body felt like it was on fire and as if I was flying. (OMG! He LIKES me and he said it first.) Wh...what do I say, I really want to tell him how much I liked him but I just couldn't. (Again as if i was paralised, I'm not good at these things) I felt his arms drop from me I really started to panic, I really wanted to tell him how much I liked him but every time I opened my mouth nothing came out. I was surprised and scared when he stormed off slamming his bedroom door behind him.

I was in shock as I slowly walked to the bedroom door resting my head against it, my chest started hurting, did I really like him that much. I felt some thing slide down my face, slowly I reached up touching it. (I'm crying? I can't. No! I'm stronger then this, I am the last Marchi! Get a grip Shiva!) I tried composing myself as I took a couple more deep breaths and cleared my throat, I softly nocked as my voice came out raspy.

"Gr...Grimmjow. I...I'm ss...sorry. I was just so happy, I didn't think you would share these feelings. So... so you see when...when you said that I was so surprised that you felt that way about me...ME! So every time I tried to say something nothing came out." I stood there waiting, more tears ran down my face as nothing happened. "Grimmjow?" I asked nervously.

All of a sudden I herd the front door swing open, I took a step back trying to see who it was only to double over in pain once again the same as before just more. More pain, so much in fact that I was on the ground clutching my head when a pair of males black fancy shoes stopping right in front of my face. I struggled to look up slowly I noticed this guy was wearing, dark navy blue denim jeans held up by a black leather belt and up his big white shirt open at the top showing his toned chest (not as toned as Grimmjows but still quite toned.)

"D...Daichi?" That's when he bent down smirking his sapphire blue eyes peeking threw his white bangs hanging over his face. "GRIMMJOW! HELP... " I screamed before blacking out.

Akahanas POV

He told me to stay behind that he was going to meet that stupid, idiotic blue haired freak. I just don't understand why he would want to meet that man for.

"Why? Why do you want to meet him for?"

"I'm interested to know what kind of guys my dear sister likes." he said in his deep voice, sending shivers up my spine.

"What? Why? Who cares what kind of guy she likes!" I retorted trying very hard to hide my anger, how ever I don't think I did a very good job. He picked me up by my collar holding me inches away from his face as he snarled at me. I watched trying not to let my fear show as his sapphire eyes changed to dark green ones.

"You idiot of cause I care what kind of guys she likes." He dropped me walking away mumbling something that sounded like. 'Don't you remember me telling you and you wonder why I never tell you anything.' I watched as he left our safe haven thinking. Oh no! I've made him mad at me, again. Why is he so "attached" to that...that THING! I layed on the bed with my arms behind my head crossing my legs over each other trying to remember.

~Flashback~

About five years ago I was with my rescuer and secret crush in the woods at the soul society. I had just managed to get a fire going, I turned around and watched as he finished setting up the tent. I softly smiled at him as he made his way towards me, every time I think he might smile back it's as if it's a bad thing. Glaring at me instead, it never really hurt me until now. (Is it because I've only recently come to the realization that I actually love him?) I quickly averted my gaze back to the fire, when he pulled out a couple of fish putting them in the fire before sitting across from me.

"Is that the fish you caught today at the river when you were training?" I asked already knowing the answer but still asking just to fill the silence. I have never been one to stay silent for long, although that has changed over the years of traveling with this beautiful highchi god. (He is mine, I don't want to share him with anyone.)

"Hey, Daichi? You said when you rescued me that the reason was because I reminded you of your sister. Where is she? Did she leave you?" I asked before he had a chance to answer my earlier question, I looked down and adgitated the fire. The next minute I new I was being pressed hardly against a tree trunk three meters away from where I sat near the fire. Automatically my hands started scratching at the hand squeezing my throat, my eyes widened in fear as his beautiful sapphire blue eyes changed to dark green ones. (I was so scared that if he wasn't pining me to this tree I would probably be trembeling on the ground.) He stepped closer wispering darkly into my ear.

"Do not speak of her. I am the coward that left her, she is my everything. Why do you think I saved you, I thought you were her... I hoped you were her." He trailed off. I watched as his eyes slowly turned back to normal and he slowly let go of my troat only to clutch at my shirt. Dragging us to the ground as he started crying in my lap. I smiled softly down and slowly rubbed his back hoping that would sooth him, an hour later I herd him softly snoring. Making me smile softly at the red eyed, cloged nosed loving male laying in my lap. As much as I didn't want to I wrecked the moment by softly shaking his shoulder waking him.

"Daichi. Wake up, you haven't eaten yet and if you stay out here you'll catch a cold." he softly groaned but got up and made his way back to the fire, turned the fish over before looking back at me.

"Are you going to stay over there and freeze? The fish will be ready soon." I smiled nodding at him before getting up and jogging back to my preavious spot near the fire.

"Um. Daichi I know that this probably is the worst timeing but why do you care so much. She's probably dead already so why are you still searching?"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! I know because she is my soul mate. I was told ten years ago that we had been arranged to get married, she doesn't know though. If anything she would have been told on her sixteenth birthday." I stayed silent, wow this is the most he's talked to me I stayed silent for a minute letting everything he said sink in.

"That's gross. You know why would you even want to marry her?" I asked screwing my face up.

"IT'S NOT GROSS! That is the way of the highchi people." he stated raising his tone.

"Oh Hey, don't get angry. So you actually wanted to marry and have children with...with your SISTER?"

"Don't you ever tell me what to do! I am a HIGHCHI and in order to keep my clan going I will do what is needed. _Because my father told me too, just before he died._ I love her why wouldn't I?"

"Ok... Umm so why did you leave her if you _love _her so much?" I asked as a sharp pain whent through my chest, hoping he didn't kill me (well he hasn't yet so maybe I'm safe. Maybe?)

"I'm not going to answer any more of your stupid questions. Here the fish is ready, eat then go to bed we start early tomorrow morning. That is if your still with me." He stated the last part with a creepy grin.

~End Flashback~

I huffed loudly before rolling off the bed, I walked to the meadium fire place placing another log in the fire. Turning around I screamed almost jumping right out of my skin as Daichi was all of a sudden right infront of me. I noticed his arms were crossed over his chest and he seemed to be thinking about something as his facial expressions changed a couple of times. (Not that I really know any of them, Unfortunatly.)

"Daichi! Don't do that, wait what's wrong?" He grabbed me and held me as he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his lips turn up into a small smile as softly kissed my collar bone. I watched as he took half a step away from me, before he told me he was going back for her.

"WHAT! I don't want to share you. Not with her. Not with ANYONE! Your mine." I claimed.

"I don't like repeating myself. Don't be greedy you know I must do this for my clan, after all this time finally. She will be where she belongs again, next to me." he said with a huge smile on his face before kissing me again and walking out of our little cave. I was shocked he actually smiled, as beautiful as it was I still couldn't help the anger that suddenly flared within me. HER AGAIN, HE'S ONLY SMILING FOR HER!

Grimmjows POV

I was laying on my bed listening intently to what she was saying. (So she did like me, all of a sudden there was no pain in my chest. Instead I felt all fluttery inside.) I was definitely smiling from ear to ear, she really liked me, that's awesome. When all of a sudden I herd something hit the ground hard followed by a soft almost inaudible. 'D...Daichi?' followed by her screamming my name asking for help. I was out my door in a second, however she wasn't there no one and nothing was there. The front door was wide open as well, I ran out and around all of Las Noches looking for any sign of her and this 'Daichi'person.

SHIT! It was him...the guy from the laundromat. FUCK that's why he was so interested in her, but what I didn't understand was why he wanted to know if I liked her and if she liked me? Speaking of washing I should get that it'll be done by now deffinatly, but first.

"Grimmjow, why have you called us here?" asked Gin smiling his usual smile. I only frowned at him.

"She's been taken! When and were? Were where you?" Aizen asked in his normal monotone voice. Surprisingly I told them everything well except the part about us confessing our feelings for each other. (They really don't need to know that, unless absolutely necessary.)

After everybody had there say (or in Nnoitoras case laugh) Aizen ordered Szayelporro to examine his recordings and see what he can find.

I practically jumped out of my seat and grabbed Szayelporro and sonidoed out of the arrancar meeting room. Heading towards Szayelporros lab he let a small squeal escape his lips, comming to a stop at the entrance to his lab.

Szayelporros POV

He just grabbed me sonidoing us to the front of my lab entrance, his sudden man handling made me sqeal. (Me SQEAL, how undignifying!) I smirked at him he really did like her, I wonder if she finally admitted her feelings to him. (Yer that's right, I knew the whole time. Hell I new even before they knew themselves.) I opened the door but instead of Grimmjow dragging me towards my computer room he just left me where i stood and ran to the black panther, I looked on in confusion. All of a sudden he started talking to the adjuchas.

"Shiva. She... She was taken, only a few minutes ago and I've been around Las Noches but can't find any trace of her."... "Yer that's why we are here, we think that with any luck he was caught on one of Szayelporros cameras."... Can he hear the beast as well? I thought but he never said anything (of cause not, it's Grimmjow we are talking about. He never does anything unless he benefits... or SHE'S involved.) Smirking to my self I left them alone heading towards my computer, going through a couple different programs before 'Ahhing' as I find the videos I was looking for.

"Ok well Pinky. Show me the video, concentrate around my appartment he was really fast." Grimmjow said right next to my ear, if I wasn't working and he wasn't getting in my way I would have thought it was somewhat cute. (Never thought I would ever see Grimmjow in love, not that he would ever admit it.)

Ta Da! So... What do you think is it gud, I even took the time out to proof read this time lol. Well I hope you guys are enjoying my little fanfic. Please stay tuned for the next chapter XD love LilMiss


	12. Chapter 12

**Fun and Games**

Chapter 12- SHE'S MINE

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just the oc's

Hey everyone I had a thought last night just before I posted the last chapter that I should somehow turn it towards the main story line. Although I'm not to sure how I'm going to do tht haha. Anyway on with chapter 12 ^_^

Daichis POV

She remembers me! It's been a while but she still recognised me, I'm so happy. I wasn't going to take her today but rather just make myself known to her. However once I actually met THAT arrancar, you know the one with the blue hair. I know he was going to make his move soon and I just had to have her before he did, before she fell in love with him. That still baffles me, why him? He's so full of himself such an idiot. Is it his appearence she likes? Or maybe the way he treates her? (How did he treat her?) So many questions I will have to wait till she wakes up, then I will order her to tell me. Yes that sounds like a plan, I smiled softly down at the girl in my arms. We were currently hiding in the Tres? espadas room (well i assumed it was the Tres room as there was a 3 on the door), well I was hiding with an unconscious Shiva in my arms. I herd some female foices coming towards the front door I started to panic. Wh..where can I go, bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen. No, No, NO! Wait yer, maybe? Quick Chi think, Where? Out of time in here quick, I ran into what looked like another bedroom (Great how many people live here?). I slid us under the double bed, I shallowed my breathing to the bare minimum and covered Shivas mouth gently. I peaked out slowly as three chicks walked in the same room I had decided to hide in, just great that'll be right. Just my luck. There was one with miss matching eyes (one eye blue and the other brown) she slightly slouched on the couch that was opposite the bed, luckily she didn't notice us. Then there was a small one with lavender eyes wearing a very long sleeved dress, she sat on the end of the bed. Last but not least the third chick had dark skin and bright green eyes, she decided to stay standing by the door.

"Great did you hear?" came miss match.

"No, what?" Lavender eyes asked.

"You know you are going to tell us even if we say we have herd!" The dark skinned chick stated.

"Shut it you gorilla! What I wass..." Miss match came.

"GORILLA! How dare you I'm not a gorilla." Dark skin yelled cutting in.

"Mila Rose let Apacci finish." Lavender eyes said softly.

I rolled my eyes, hurry up I need to escape with Shiva and all this bickering isn't helpping. I really didn't want to fight but I may just have to. I just barely managed to stifled a sigh I looked down to the girl I was currently lying on. (I hope she can breathe...) I put my ear close to her mouth listening for any abnormalities but there was none, thankfully. I squished my body down so I could peek out at those annoying girls, however there was only one left. I smirked as the girl underneath me made a small huff sound at the pressure I was applying. (Geeze, she's grown, and the are so soft.) I had to do something quickly or I'm pretty sure we would be caught, I smirked again before giving her a small kiss on the lips. I scrunched my nose up as an image of the blue haired baboon kissing her poped into my head.

A moment later I realised I must have growled aloud because as I looked out from under the bed I noticed a pair of lavender eyes staring in shock at us. I acted quickly as I pushed myself out from underneath the bed grabbing around her throat and threw her as hard as I could into a nearby wall. As if my luck couldn't get anyworse the door swung open revealing the other two. I kicked the one with the miss matching eyes in the stomach sending her flying across the hallway and through the bathroom. (Oopss, didn't intend to hit her that hard). I unsheathed my katana blocking the dark-skinned arrancars attack, I had to finish this fast I really didn't want a big battle.

"To Slow" I shouted as I kicked her left leg out from under her and brought my blade across her back. I watched smirking as she squealed falling on her front and a small pool of blood started to form on her back before spilling over her sides. I swiftly dragged Shiva out from under the bed, throwing her over my left shoulder before walking slowly out the door. Finally some luck the appartment I was looking for was only around the corner, great lets just hope no body is there.

I slowly walked through the door with a 4 and hid behind the kitchen counter, peeking over it I did not see anybody in the appartment. I sheathed my katana (which unfortunately is normal sized however it has a light blue blade and a pink handle.) I quickly sonidoed through the appartment further checking to see if that dude with the green eyes and black hair was here. All clear, I ran back to the kitchen grabbed Shiva walking out the back door. (Akahana really wasn't kidding, this yard is really a mess.)

Grimmjows POV

"Ok well Pinky. Show me the video, concentrate around my appartment he was really fast." I said as I stood next to the pink haired scientist. I watched as he pressed more buttons, continuously making 'hmming' sounds.

"Well? Have you found him?"

"Hmm. I think so I'll just send message to Aizen and get the other espada to come and watch. I really don't want to have to explain things twice."

"Argg! Come on! Just tell me where he has taken her and I can go get her, save everybody the trouble." I yelled at him. Just when there was a pounding on the door, as if someone was urgently trying to get Szayelporros attention. (I wonder who it is and what's so important?) I acted, well I hope I'm acting as none chalently as possible as I followed Szayelporro to the labs front door.

However when we neared the door it wasn't Szayelporros name that was getting called it...it was mine.

"GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Came a panicked female voice (One I never thought could even panic). Szayelporro pressed a button and the door opened up to reveal the worried face of the Tres espada, which didn't help me calm my nerves at all.

"Haribell! What's up? What has you in a panic?" I asked

"That...That guy that has Shiva. He...he was in my appartment, he hurt my fraccion. Umm. Hh..he got away. Szayelporro I need you to look at them, they're hurt badly. Please help them." she said as she managed to compos herself towards the end. I instantly sonidoed to her appartment walking through the hole in the wall that he must have smashed Apacci through as she was lying half on the ground and the other half on the wall/rubble. I dragged her out from the rubble before stepping through the hole in the wall into what looks like a bathroom. I guess he wasn't in hear so I continued through the bathroom, through the hallway and into a bedroom. I found Mila Rose laying on her front with a pool of blood around her from a gash across her back. She looked to be the worse as it looks like Sung-Sun was coming to, I nelt down helping her sit up slowly.

"was Shiva here with him?"

"Umm. Yes I think so...yer she was. B..but she was unconscious. I don't understand what happened? Why are you here? Where is Mistress Haribell?" she asked shakily.

"She's right behind me, with Szayelporro. You need to get checked out, Mila Rose needs to be looked at immediately, then Apacci and yourself. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked trying to be patient and calm.

"Oh...ok. Well we had just came back from doing our seperate chores when Appaci had told us about Shiva being kidnapped. I was going to go for a nap when I herd something like a growl come from under my bed. When I looked under I sore this guy lying ontop of Shiva who was unconscious, but he acted so fast he grabbed my throat and threw me against the wall. That's all I can tell you because I musta hit my head and fell unconscious, I'm sorry Grimmjow. I wasn't strong enough." I watched as she seemed to fight unconsciousness or fatigue, giving me a small smile. I continued to hold her until Szayelporro apeared and I gave her to him as well as a quick discription of what happend. I quickly grabbed Mila Rose turning her over, when she let out a small gasp of pain. She started to say something but I couldn't hear her so I leaned in, accidently pushing on her again hearing a cry of pain however more loudly now. I got off a little but continued to hover my ear over her mouth listening carfully to her every word.

"He's so strong, only one guy took us all out without breaking a sweat. He...he took her out of the appartment, but I don't know where. Arrg. He got me with a blue bladed, pink handled katana. He...he fast.." she managed to get out before lapsing into unconsciousness again.

Szayelporros POV

I watched as Grimmjow sonidoed away, I looked at Haribell nodding as we both sonidoed after him. Arriving at the rubble I quickly checked Apacci who was lying against the other wall. Wow! Shiva really has gotten under his skin. He's actually helpping others and I don't mean other espada, he was actually helpping fraccion. What was really surprising was that he doesn't even like these girls and there not his biggest fans either. Wow! I mean I like Shiva too but really? Something must have happened for Grimmjow to be acting like this (Maybe they did confess there feelings for each other, but what about Haribell? Why would she help, she's not exactly a fan of Grimmjows either.) Everything's getting very interesting and very complicated, hmm im not sure if it's a good thing though. It seems Apacci is alright considering she went through a wall or two, she'll be fine I will give her a couple of my healing tablets and she will be as good as new. I walked threw the hole in the wall noticing Grimmjow crouching holding a barely conscious Sung-Sun, I crouched down when he handed her to me.

"She was choked before getting slammed into the wall and passing out." Grimmjow informed me before getting up and walking to a bleeding Mila Rose, who was face down on the ground in a puddle of her own blood at the bedrooms door. I watched as he gently turned her over noticing she was still breathing (Barely though) I quickly looked over Sung-Sun. She has some small scratches just like Apacci (just not as bad) however it seems she has a concussion. I gently shook her until she opened her eyes, I looked over to Haribell as she walked threw the rubble motioning her over.

"Here take her. Apacci is fine when she wakes up I'll get her to take some quick healing tablets but she'll be fine to sleep. However Sung-Sun has a concussion so I'm going to get another tablet for her but I will advise her to stay awake for the next twelve hours. Unfortunately Mila Rose will have to come back to my lab so I can stich her up and give her some other stuff for her blood loss. So I'm asking you to stay with the other two and keep Sung-Sun awake." I told her as I got up and sonidoed back to my lab quickly racing through grabbing a purple tablet. Once I was back at Haribells appartment Appaci was coming around so I gave her the healing tablet and walked inside. I walked up to Haribell handing her the purple tablet.

"Here this is for Sung-Sun. I've already given Apacci hers." (Thanks to Shivas accident prone tendencies, I like to keep one on me at all times) I smiled softly at her before walking over to Grimmjow bending down, looking at him holding Mila Rose.

"Can you bring her to my lab please Grimmjow?" I asked. Only receiving a nod from him in return before he picked her up walking out the way he came in and sonidoed to my lab.

Once back at my lab I directed him to put her on a medical bed as I went and got the equipment I would need to heal her. As I healed Mila Rose I got Grimmjows help every now and then, once I was satisfied I got Grimmjow to transfer her to another bed in a different room where she will be spending the night.

As soon as I closed the door I found myself being dragged back through my surgical room (which was already getting cleaned up by one of my many fraccion) continuing threw to my computer room.

"OK. Ok. The girls life has been saved so now lets find Shiva and save her life." Grimmjow growled at me, pushing me into my computer more.

I swatted his hand away as he reached out to press some buttons. "Hands Off!" I told him before I myself pressed a number of buttons, when the screen showed four different videos. I continued to press more buttons which added another two screens on either side of the main one. All three screens showing four videos at a time (so twelve all up).

"THERE!" Grimmjow yelled in my ear pointing to one of the videos on the left screen. "THERE!" pointing to one of the videos on the right screen. I swatted his hand away again as we continued to watch the different screens. I kept swatting his hand away as he continued to point to a different screen every second. (This guy is fast, must be a family thing.) We continued to watch the screens for another five minutes, it seems we have managed to capture his movments (well most of them). Just then I felt the others arrive I waited as they crowded into the room again. I looked back to Lord Aizen awaiting his approval, turning around and pressing play as the videos played one after the other. Once they all finished I pressed some more buttons watching as the screens disappeared, before turning around awaiting there response.

Grimmjows POV

Nobody moved they all just kept standing there, did they not just see the same thing I did. Why weren't they moving? For all we know he's already taken her far away, why now? Grrr! Dose nothing go right in this place? First those idiots Yammy and Ulquiorra get to go to the world of the living, then Shiva is taken away from me just as I tell her my feelings which leads to now. Stupid Tres fraccion too week to even defend them selves, she was right there the whole time.

These videos show us that this "DAICHI" guy materialized and dissappeared from Ulquiorras appartment. How convenient that said person just happens to get a mission to the land of the living. Im going to kill him when he gets back, but right now I must go to his appartment and investigate where they appear and dissappeared from.

"Grimmjow! You are to go back to your appartment, you are not to move unless I say so." Aizens voice cut through my train of thought. "That is an order! Do I need to get someone to gard your door? Or will you actually follow my orders this time?" He asked in his usual smug tone. I ignored his stupid question as my rage took over, I snapped at them.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING AROUND? YOU WANT ME TO JUST SIT IN MY ROOM. UNTIL YOU DECIDE I CAN COME OUT!"

"Calm down Grimmjow! Your too involved, your acting irrational." came Szayelporros calm voice.

"I'M IRRATIONAL! OFF CAUSE IM INVOLVED, SHE'S MINE! Well she was about to be." I shouted but mumbled the last part as I started to walk to my appartment. Hmmm maybe I could just look through Ulquiorras appartment on my way, he didn't say I couldn't so why not. I smirked to myself as I snuck into the fourth espadas appartment, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Akahanas POV

Great! Now he says we have to leave. It's not like anybody knew we were here, hell even that observant espada number four... What was his name again? Hmm oh well he was weird anyway. Well I've been going in and out of his appartment for practicly the whole year and he hasn't noticed.

"Even if they new we use that espadas appartment as a door mat doesn't mean they know where the actual hide out is. Right?" I asked Daichi as he paced infront of the fire place.

"I stuffed up. I'm sure they know we use the appartment as a 'door mat' as you say. We must move asap, have you packed everything?" He asked stopping infront of me.

"Umm yer. I've packed everything ew will need, when are we going?" I asked as I started to wrap my arms around his waist only to have him step away from me. I desperately tried hidding my annoyance at his sudden distance, great now he has her he doesn't want me. (I will not give up so easily. HE WILL BE MINE AGAIN! I promise) I watched as he flung a bag over his back before softly picking up Shiva and turning towards me.

"You coming? If so hurry up and grab that bag. We are leaving, hurry up!" He headd towards the exit not waiting for my reply, damn smug basted. I smirked grabbing the bags and running after them or him.

"So. Where are we going? Are we leaving Hueco Mundo? Ooow where are we going?" I asked in excitment as we neared the door that leads to the espadas court yard, I watched eagerly as he slowly put her down against a near by wall. I was about to ask again when his hand clamped across my mouth as he softly shushed me, pointing towards the door then to his ear. I nodded a couple times as we pressed our ears to the door listening as there was someone rushing around in the appartment.

"Doesn't sound like the fourth? Who?" I asked sa quietly as I could, when Daichi softly growled.

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques." he hissed. I watched as his nuckels turned white from being clentchd so tightly.

"Should we wait?" I asked grabbing his head and making him look me in the eyes, I watched him take a couple deep breaths exhailing slowly. Then he looked at me nodding before turning his attention back to his half sister checking to see if she would stay unconscious until we where clear of this place.

When he looks at me I could feel me knees weaken, normally I would have to look away and take some deep breaths before they worked properly again. However lately as soon as I get that feeling he would say or look at HER. I know I should be disgusted by him and his so called fathers last wishes (WTF! Who would want this for there son?) I still think it has a sweet side to it. I shook my head and pressed my ear to the door again listening as Grimmjow left when an idea hit me, I'll have to keep it to my self until I plan every detail. My life is literally on the line.

There it is people I hope you liked it. Chapter 12 if you have any ideas in which you think would improve my stoy plz do share X) until next time. -LilMiss


	13. Chapter 13

**Fun and Games**

Chapter 13- The Plan

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just the oc's

Hey well this is chapter 13 and I'm not to sure how I'm going to continue hehe well let's just see how it all pans out. Now on with the story.

Shivas POV

Just like last time I awoke with a huge head ache, however unlike last time I did not find myself in a comfitable bed. Imeadiatly I knew I wasn't safe, I was alone again. Where am I? Where is Grimmjow?

I had to quickly regain control over my body, concentrate on breathing normally, slowly. Remember Shiva your still ment to be unconscious, what is the last thing you remember? I remember...

_I stood there waiting, more tears ran down my face as nothing happened. "Grimmjow?" I asked nervously. _

_All of a sudden I herd the front door swing open, I took a step back trying to see who it was only to double over in pain once again the same as before just more. More pain, so much in fact that I was on the ground clutching my head when a pair of males black fancy shoes stopping right in front of my face. I struggled to look up slowly I noticed this guy was wearing, dark navy blue denim jeans held up by a black leather belt and up his big white shirt open at the top showing his toned chest (not as toned as Grimmjows but still quite toned.)_

_"D...Daichi?" That's when he bent down smirking his sapphire blue eyes peeking threw his white bangs hanging over his face. "GRIMMJOW! HELP... " I screamed before blacking out._

HOLLY SHIT! I remember, D...Daichi! He...He's alive. OMG I thought I killed him? Wait that's why the head ache... which felt like I was getting stabbed... Its always been his specialty. (Dah ee chee, meaning great wisdom) Why didn't I recognise sooner.

~Flashback~

It was about three month before I lost control of my powers or rather I lost my cool (roughly 14 years ago). Daichi and i where sitting in his room I was drawing while he was reading or studdying some big book about the mind. When all of a sudden he turns to me telling me something he found interesting in his book.

"Shiva. SHIVA!"

"Hmm. What Daichi? No need to yell!" I replied rather smugly.

"Don't be so smug. Where you even listening to me?" I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face. Shaking my head before poking my tongue out at him.

"Come on Daichi, you know I never really listen to you carry on about those books of yours."

"I was saying that because of these books of mine I think I've found my powers!" He said his voice raising as his excitment.

"Ok so tell me what's your power? Come one, tell me!" I said getting rather excited myself.

"Here let me show you, I think I have it." I screamed as all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my head, I was all of a sudden engulfed in blackness. I awoke to a nervous crying Daichi standing next to my bed, I quickly shot up wrapping my arms around him asking what was wrong. He only held me tight apologizing over and over again.

"Why are you apologizing? What happened? Was that your power?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I tried using my powers when you started screaming then fell silent. You have been in a coma like state for a week. How are you feeling?" He asked stepping away from me whipping his eyes and nose. I smiled up at him grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine Daichi! A week huh? Well it did shoke me, maybe we can work on it. We can work on our training together."

"Huh yer. I just won't use those powers on you, we can work on other stuff like our swordsmanship and hand-to-hand your always better at that stuff then me. But I'm going to work hard and I'll teach you strategy and things to do with your mind. Yer I can see it know, what about you?" He said all excitedly practicly jumping on the spot. The next day we started traing together or with each other. Over the next month and a half we worked very hard at everything, both our hand-to-hand and swordsmanship had improved alot (mine more so then Daichis). Daichi kept teaching me how to strategies and what to look for when hunting and things like that.

~End Flashback~

Wait where am I? (Shh Shiva listen to your surroundings.) I can't hear anything, what is that in the distance? Is it... It is, Hollows! Ok good so that means in still in Hueco Mundo, just not in Las Noches. I really wanted to look at the person carrying me, is it really Daichi? Why now? I finally have everything I want why now?

"Hey Girl! Remember me?"came a dark and creepy females voice.

"Oh Great! You, what do you want? " I asked

"There's no need for that attitude. It's not like I've hasseled you every day. Actually I haven't talked to you since you came here." She retorted

"Yyerrr, why IS that? I know you haven't gotten bord of my problems, if anything I thought you would have annoyed me more." I stated slowly, trying to think of a reason as to why she hasn't bothered me. She always has something to say, especially when it comes to any misgivings I might have.

"Well I thought I'd just remind you I'm here. Waiting, I will consume you my little icicle. I. WILL. BE. FREE." with that she faded back into my "inner world". Seriously now I have her to deal with again, I mentally sighed.

Grimmjows POV

It was no good I found absolutely nothing that could indicate Ulquiorra had any involvment in her kidnapping. I stomped my feet growling as I walked to my appartment, I can't believe HE put me under house arrest. Why? I'm so pissed off and there isn't anything I can do. I stomped through my appartment looking for anything to do that would distract me. NOTHING! ARGG! NOTHING, ABSOLUTLY NOTHING. I sighed loudly deciding that there wasn't anything to do other then sleep.

I awoke to someone knocking on the front door (this seems to always happen) I slowly got out of bed groaning slightly. I was having another beautiful dream about Shiva, it only started to heat up if it's Szayelporro I'll kill him for sure. I slowly opened the door to reveal Aizen and his two goons, I groaned again more annoyed then before. I really don't feel like putting up with his shit right now. I stood there slouching as I looking boringly at them I yawned loudly in there faces, they really do like to beat around the bush.

"Ok. So why are you here? Do I get to leave? Sure you don't need all three of you to tell me that?" I asked rather smugly.

"No Grimmjow, I want your report on Shiva." Aizen statedin his usual tone.

"What do you mean? There really isn't anything new to report." I said as I began to get bord again, he woke me for this. He just smiled at me nodding his head slightly, as he turned to walk away he says over his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra and Yammy are returning form the world of the living. Everybody is to be there for his report...that means you and your fraccion as well."

"Yer. Yer I'll be there." I said shutting the door.

_2 hours later_

What a waste of my time. Ulquiorra reported that this 'Ichigo' person is no threat but I believe this guy could become a threat later on. What's stopping this guy from training and becoming more stronger, making him more of a threat then he already is. This is no good, if Aizen isn't going to do something about it **I will. **I flopped my body on my bed sighing in exasperation, I closed my eyes trying to come up with a plan as to how I am going to kill this Ichigo Kurosaki person.

Akahanas POV

I got it! Finally. It took me a coule days to come up with, and yet it's so simle. I should have came up with it sooner I'm just lucky we haven't travelled to far from Las Noches. IT WILL WORK. I smirked to myself as I watched Shiva unconsciously cuddle into Daichi thinking to myself(not to much longer and I'll be able to do that. Hmm Daichi all to myself.) I rolled over facing away from the pair wrapping myself in my blanket when I almost jumped out of my skin when Daichis deep voice echoed around the cave.

We have been staying in this cave for almost a week now, he didn't want to stop and stay he wanted to go straight to the soul society. I have a sneaking suspicion that he is worried that Grimmjow may come after her and succeed in taking her away from him, hopefully for good then I can have him all for myself. I'm the one that found the cave... Unfortunately I couldn't have gotten any closer to Las Noches, 2 miles away to be exact. I've had a couple days to act out the first part of my plan, to gain his trust that he wouldn't be suspicious if I was gone for a long amount of time.

"Akahana! Are you listening? You know I don't like repeating myself. I asked what your smirking for?"

"Oh. I'm sorry Daichi I was off in lala land."

"That was fucking obvious, you didn't answer my question at all."

"Oh. Well, you see I was just thinking about...about, umm. You and me." How pathetic really Akahana is this the best you could come up with? I asked myself before answering my own question with out realizing I had answered out loud. "His...HIS smile, never smiled like this for me! It's beautiful. " I watched him smirk at me before he turned away wrapping his arms around her. My chest all of a sudden hurt (AGAIN, SHE'S TAKEN HIM AWAY FROM ME. Why can't I have him? Just to myself, with out him always thinking of HER.)

A single tear slid down my cheek as I wrapped myself as tight as possible closing my eyes as a single word repeated itself over and over in my head. TOMORROW!

Grimmjows POV

Damn that girl where is she? She said to meet her half a mile from the walls of Las Noches, but she also said she would be alone. One can never be to careful, so I brought two of my fraccion but I'll have them stay back a couple meters while I talk to her. She's the one that set the time so early and yet she's the one that's late, all this is her plan. I had received a letter from her although it took some time just to decipher it, tssk had to actually get some help. So after spending a full afternoon at Szayelporros lab I...he was finally able to decipher it.

_Dear blue haired idiot_

_So I have a plan, a plan where you get your SLUT back. You know Shiva. I will meet you alone half a mile from the south of Las Noches walls. I will be alone so I do hope you will not attack me on sight. I wish to discuss a plan to which we borh get what we have wanted for so long. You will have her and I will finally have him. All to our selves, meet me when the sun sits a quarter high in the sky._

_Akahana_

Well here I am and she is no where to be seen, hmm I wonder if she was cought by that oh so handsome Daichi dude.

I looked back over my shoulder to Shawlong Koufang and Yylfort Grantz raising my right eyebrow, as if those idiots could tell me where the red head was. Only for then to shake there heads and shrug there soulders. I growled as I grind my teeth together, was this just a trick? I really thought that the red head really liked that guy, she was obviously willing to kill Shiva for him but she didn't when she had a chance. I still don't know why that is? Growling in frustration as I scratched my head while shacking it, why is everything so complicated.

"She will show, we just have to wait a little longer." came Shawlong as he put a hand on my shoulder, I spun around grabbing his throat about to strangle him.

When Yylfort tapped me on the shoulder pointing to my right, I slightly eased my grip on my fraccion looking to the right where out into the distance a small form started appeaar.

About bloody time! I let go of Shawlong putting my hands in my pockets taking acouple steps towards her, I told my fraccion to stop as I continued a couple meters waiting for her to reach me.

"FUCK! You could have met me half way." She shouted as she stopped a couple meters away from me.

"Your late. Where's Shiva?"

"Well, she's not with me at the moment. OBVIOUSLY! In my letter I told you that we needed to come up with a plan in order for you to get her." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why would I ? How do I know it's not a trap?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"If it was a trap don't you think I would have killed you while delivering that message yesturday. I walked straight into your appartment, not to mention you where asleep at the time."

"You're lying! I would never be that careless!" I yelled at her.

"I AM NOT! If I was lying then I wouldn't know you had a disgusting wet dream about Shiva... Something to do with towels. Yer you mumbled about her taking your towel while she giggled. That's what you said before you started moaning. See you really are that careless." she said a bit disgusted.

"FUCK YOU! I'm not careless, you just happened to get me at bad time...well good to me. Ok fine, what have you planned so far?" I watched as she smirked

"Ok well, so far it's simple in a couple days Daichi wants to take HER back to the soul society and you have to stop him and take her away from him. BUT YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! I want him to myself, however in order for us both to get what we want it must be at the right time. Just as he opens the garganta, so then you take Shiva from him and I take him throught the portal. Umm that's the best I could come up with."

Akahanas POV

I know it took me a day to come up with but I had to run through it so many times in my head. Just to try and go through every posible situation. There is so many things that could go wrong, if I miss time it and he kills Grimmjow then he would deffinatly kill me. If I killed her, again he would kill me. Then there is the slightest possibility that Grimmjow could kill him. Just the thought of my life with out Daichi was/is terrifying and so depressing I cryed for a full hour. (I never cry so to me that's a lkng time.)

This is why it took me a full day I tried to think of ways to get Daichi to myself...with out her... But I just couldn't come up with anything that I could possibly do that doesn't end in death. (either mine or Daichis of course, I don't care if the others die.)

I watched as the blue haired espada started laughing but then growled at me.

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN! Ok I'll humor you where? Where is he going to open a garganta to the soul society?"

"Umm. That's the problem. I don't know?" I was nervous about this part I guess I really didn't think this through. I wish I had more time but I know he is going to leave with Shiva any day know, whether I'm with him or not. Which really upsets me I wish he had half the feelings for me that he has for Shiva.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Grimmjow said as his usual bord look masked his face.

"Shut up! I'd like to see what you came up with to save her? Oh wait, NOTHING! I have to start heading back or he will become suspicious of me. So either you can stay here and do nothing or follow at a distance behind. Daichi usually does a perimeter check just to make sure I wasn't followed, or I didn't bring someone back." I rolled my eyes as he smirked at me. "Stay at least a kilometer away from me." I growled at him then turned around walking off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fun and Games**

Chapter 14- Wait and See.

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just the oc's

Wow ok well im really not sure where this is going anymore lol well actually I have never known where it's going so yer... I hope I'm not boring you guys hopfully this chapter will be more fun then the last one

Shivas POV

I was trying my best to stay as still or rather I tried to act unconcious, I was just listening to my older brother and my so called best friend bicker like a married couple. When I started to reminisce about the last time I sore him and the incident that split us up.

~Flashback~

14 years ago there was a little three year old Marchi Crying in the corner. She didn't understand why her mother treated her a lot different compared to her other siblings. She herd the front door click close, so she got up and went to see who had entered. It was her farther coming in with some vegetables for dinner tonight.

"Shiva my little icicle, why are you crying?" He asked in a nurturing voice.

"Mummy (sniff) said that I was the reason for the war and so many (sniff) peoples deaths. Daddy I thought that the war started 3 years ago? (Sniff) How am I the reason?" I tried to ask without sobbing so much.

"Oh, little icicle. It's not your fault its mine. Simply put I fell in love." he answered

"Daddy, I thought falling in love is a good thing. Is it not a good thing?" I asked

"Well icicle that is a hard question to answer. You're so young but yet you're wiser beyond your years. So maybe in a couple years you can ask me again and I'll try to answer your question." He said while he bent down and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh ok daddy. I don't really understand but I'll ask you again in a couple of years." I smiled up to him and he stood up patting my head.

"Good girl, know go clean your room and tell your brother Daichi to clean his as well. Please do it before dinner." He said as he walked away heading for the kitchen I assume.

I guess all I can do is wait but for now. Where is Chi Chi? Daichi (Chi Chi) is 2 years older than I am but dad says he is 10 years smarter then his actual age. Chi Chi is the second oldest and the only sibling I get alone with.

In total there is 10 of us the oldest being Asami aged 8 then Daichi aged 5, they have a different daddy then the rest of us but he died 4 years ago. Then there is me I'm different from them I'm a combination of Highchi and Marfurry. Then there is the twins Ayaka and Jun they are only a year old and there daddy is different from Chi Chis and mine, but he left before they were born. Mummy is pregnant with yet another guys daughter.

Ok a Highchi is like a person with wings on their back, I also have wings but unlike them I can retraced mine into my back.

Daddy is the only Marfurry in the family aside from me. Marfurry are a species that are a lot similar to cats. They have tails and ears that look like a cats, they also have the sight of a cat as well.

Dads tail and ears are the color of pure white snow and are so soft too, his hair is also white and he has grey eyes. Mummy has dark purple eyes and light brown hair her wings are different browns like an eagle. Chi Chi has white hair like me but, sapphire blue eyes and wings that are white at his back changing shades till going to black at the tips.

"Chi Chi" I called as I walked into his room "daddy says to clean your room before dinner, I have to clean mine as well." I said while giving him my biggest teeth flashing smile.

"Ok Shiva, did you want some help with your room there isn't much to clean in my room so it'll only take me a minute?" He replied with a small smile on his face. I don't know why but when he smiles it never reaches his eyes and he never smiles with his teeth, I've asked him about it but he just waves me off.

"No thanks Chi Chi, I can do it but thank you for the offer. I'll see you at dinner time, ok" I said walking off to my room. Once my room was cleaned I felt a little tired so I thought I would have a nap before dinner.

SMASH! I awoke from something going on down stairs. So I ran as fast as I could, but once I reached the kitchen. I heard some ones high pitch scream… wait it was me, I was the one screaming. I witnessed mummy stabbing daddy over and over again. She was saying something over and over again while laughing as she stabbed him, But why? Did Daddy do something? What did he do to make mummy so made?

"Shiva what are you screaming for…" Daichi asked while coming to the grizzly scene in the kitchen. I buried my face in his chest asking over and over. Why? Chi Chi why?

"Shh, Shiva I'll fix it go to my room ok" He said small soothing voice while patting my head. I shook my head I couldn't leave daddy, he needed me. Why was I just watching? He needed me so without realizing I ran up to protect him when the knife was turned on me.

Blood, Blood it was everywhere, I squeezed my eyes shut hopping it was just a bad dream. It didn't go away, instead there was pain everywhere my legs, arms, chest, back, neck. I heard shouting then someone started to laugh. Who would be laughing at a time like this? It's… It's Chi Chi but why did he hate me too? No he is the only one that loves me like daddy did. I slowly opened my eyes to see Daichi in a corner. Where was mummy? I turned my head in the other direction. Was that mummy she/it didn't look like mummy. The Body was wearing the same clothes that mummy had been wearing but it didn't look right. I tried to get up but I could barely move.

The scene it played over and over in my head, it didn't stop. Why did she kill him? What was she yelling when I first walked in? 'This all started because of her, why are you protecting her you're going to die along with her if you keep protecting her. No you know what I never loved you to begin with so you're both going to die!' Finaly managing to subside the images or rather memory, my mind came back to what was happening in the next room.

"Daichi you're going to die for what you did. Why would you kill them?" Asami shouted edging towards a crazed laughing Dachi.

"Chi Chi? What happened?" I thought I asked but my voice was barely a whisper. She was going to kill him, I couldn't let that happen. After all he was only protecting me. Right? Yer that's all he was doing. He killed mummy and the other daddy, even though it was really gross. I didn't feel bad that they were dead. My Daddy was dead and Chi Chi was going to be taken away from me too unless I did something, but what? I have to help him. I seemed to zone out but then there was this voice in my head saying.

"I can help. Let me through any I will help."

"Wh..who are you? Wh…where are you? Let you through?" I stuttered. Then I heard a scream, breaking whatever trance I was in. Chi Chi he is the one screaming I need to help him. That voice, where did she go? "Ok. Girl help me. Are you still there help me" I screamed, hoping the voice in my head would hear me.

"Let me take over and I can save him!" she replied

"Ok. Ok take me over just help Chi Chi. I don't want to lose him." The next I knew blood was flying and there was fire everywhere. I could see what was happening but I couldn't do anything. I could see myself edging towards Darchi.

" NO STOP! DON'T KILL HIM! NO STOP." I fought back then I was back in that place. Where? It didn't matter. Only Chi Chi. Was he ok? Then a chilling female chuckle was heard.

"Listen girl I'm only going to explain this once. So listen carefully. Are you listening Girl?" It was that voice again.

"Y..Yes are you going to tell me what I want to know?" I replied with some confidence, unsure where it came from but hopping it would scare her.

"Oh so we have finaly grown some balls have we? Ok I'll bite. What do you want to know?" She said with a smirk in her voice (No fooling her with my little act, great) I thought to myself.

"Who are you? Is Chi Chi safe? Well were am I?" I asked what came to the top of my head, all in a rush.

"Ok little one, I guess I am what you may call your other self, your true self. The side that is locked away and never really let out, I guess you can call me well just call me whatever you want. What was your other question? Oh yes your brother, well see for yourself! Till next time little icicle. Stay safe" she faded out and reality phased back in. (What ever I want? My true self. Am I really that insane?)

"Chi Chi? Daichi! Where are you?" I said franticly looking around. Everyone was dead except Daichi, he wasn't there nor was his body was he dead? If he is alive is he ok? There was blood everywhere and the town was on fire, I had a small sword in my hand. Where did this come from?

~End of Flashback~

(I guess! He seems to have more confidence in himself, well I guess it has been a while since we where last together.) However when I finaly came back to my senses it was quiet, too quiet. Then nothing...I mean everything was black...as if I fell asleep. They found out if I wasn't unconcious I'm pretty sure I would have sighed, he got me again and I never even realised it.

Daichis POV

I had been carrying Shiva almost a day and a half, she seemed to be waking up. Not that anyone other then myself would be able to tell, only small movements. First it was small nerve twitches, then her eyes fluttered every know and then. I knew she was fully awake when she wasn't moving, well I mean she was 'acting' as if she was still unconcious. Unable to stop the smirk that slowly spread across my face, smart little cookie isn't she. My smirk instantly turned into a deep frown as I remembered leaving her all those years ago. I could say it was because my life was in danger and shit like that but I would be lieing, I ran because I was scared.

~Flashback~

I watched as she was swallowed in some kind of black goo, or rather it burst out from her skin. It covered her from head to toe continuing to grow and grow untill it was a masive black blob. Once finally stoped growing it started to mold into something? I squinted as I started at this blob seeing it change from black to white, unable to tear my eyes away as it turned into this huge saber toothed tiger. She was ten times bigger then her normal size, not just that but her spiritual pressure...it...it was actually visible. It covered her felion form changing her from white with black markings to royal purple with dark purple markings before bursting out unrulingly around the form. If I hadn't been so terrified I would have thought it was cool. My feet froze in place as this big cat turned its head towards me with scary purple eyes filled with bloodlust. My eyes where practicly jumping out of my head when the only thing I could see was the two huge teeth (more like swords) when she let out a massive raw.

My legs are literally shacking only one thought going through my head ovre and over. I'm going to die... I'm going to die. When she jumped away from me, my legs gave out as I fell to the ground. Unable to do anything but watch as my sweet little sister, my future wife. (well that's what my farthers told me as he lay at deaths doors.) I wanted to look away to run as it ripped my other sisters and brother to ribbons. Irronically the only thought I had was...she always has liked ribbons.

Finally finding my legs I managed to get up and stumble outside, blood was everywhere buildings crumpled and on fire. I doubled over throwing the contents of my stomach all over the road, tears flowing freely from my eyes as another building crumpled or blew up on the other side of the village. I am so terrified my body was acting on its own as I turned and ran as far from the onslauter as my little feet could take me. I don't know how long I had been running but when I finaly stopped crying and looked where I was I noticed I was deep in a forest. I started to panic when I couldn't find any trails or anyways out, I started to run and scream for Shiva to find me but noting. I tripped over a tree root falling face first into the dirt scraping my shins, knees, fore arms and hands. All of a sudden all my strength left me and I just layed there hoping death would swallow me quickly.

I must have drifted off because I was softly getting shaken awake, at first I thought everything I went through the day before was just a dream. I thought it ws Shiva who was trying to wake me but when I opened my eyes I was face to face with an elderly male looking at me with concern etched across his face.

He took me to his home where I met his wife and they looked after me for a coule years. But just as my life was finally getting on track he was murdered on his way to the doctors. His wife had been sick for a year she was slowly getting better with the help of her medication. So when the kind old man died she had also died within the week. They tought me alot and help with my powers and swordsmanship, I buried both of them next to each other on there favorite hill. I took what I thought I would need as I set fire to there house and started my search for my little sister.

~End Flashback~

I finally found her and I'm not prepared to let her go, even though I have a new love and she has found someone that she may have loved. She was ment to be mine I will not let her escape, so I again used my mind blast ability to knock her out just with out the pain of last times blast. Yes, I only made it painful last time because I was hoping she would remember me from it. The old couple of my past tought me how to control it with out hurting anyone (well unless I willd it.)

I didn't like the smell or feel of the wind as it gently blew past, I stopped turning towards Akahana.

"What is it my love?"She asked as I watched worry creep into her features.

"Go find us a safe place to stay for a while. Preferably a cave." I told her as I began walking off in my original direction.

"oh umm, yes Daichi. Right away." cane her soft reply as she ran back in the direction we had come from.

I have a sneaking suspicion that she is planning something, what that is I'm not sure. Yet!

It's been almost a week that we've been staying in this cave and that eery feeling I'm having has increased. Maybe it has something to do with Akahanas mysterious plan, I'm still unsure whether I should know this or not. On a plus note Shiva has been snuggeling up to me (even if it's been unconciously and she's been saying or moaning HIS name.)

Akahana has been or either has finished planing something to get rid of Shiva (no matter what she does nothing is going to seperate us again, NOTHING.) I watched as Akahana chewed her bottom lip (something she doeswhen she is in deep thought) when Shiva snuggled up to me I looked at the cute sleeping form smirking. As I gazed slightly over my shoulder I noticed Akahana was glaring at us (or rather Shiva) but then it changed to a smirk, I frowned this can't be good.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked only to receive no answer, nothing I groaned in frustration. "Akahana! Are you listening? You know I don't like repeating myself. I asked what your smirking for?" I asked again.

"Oh. I'm sorry Daichi I was off in lala land."was her goofy reply.

"That was fucking obvious, you didn't answer my question at all."

"Oh. Well, you see I was just thinking about...about, umm. You and me." she said dazing off again. When she suddenly mumbles "His...HIS smile, never smiled like this for me! It's beautiful. " Watching as she seems to come back to reality I smirked at her before turning back to Shiva wrapping my arms around her.

I awoke the next day only to notice Akahana had gone out again, I was about to roll over and go back to sleep when I noticed she had left her zanpakuto. I seemed to struggle inside on whether I should follow her or wait and see what she has planned. I decided on the second when Shiva giggled a little before she started purring, only causing me to growl. I know she is only acting like this because of the thoughts she was having of that espada, Grimmjow Jagerjaques. I hope I never see that guy/thing agakn ever!

Yay so that was Daichis side of things. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think I'm eager to know whether it's getting boring or if there is anything I could do that might improve my story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fun and Games**

Chapter 15- The cave

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just the oc's

Oh i have all my art up on deviant art gallery/ so plz check it out

Chapter 15 wow. Go me! Haha well I'm still unsure where this story is going so yay... Anyway I'd like to appologise for the late update first I got writers bloke but then when I got going again I had no time haha just my luck anyway... Thanx for being patient so with that, Let's start.

Grimmjows POV

We did as we were told and stayed a good distance behind the red haired witch as she lead us to her masters hidout. I had decided that we will stay back for another couple hours and keep an eye on the entrance for any movement. We have to keep our gaurd up I'm still suspicious that this could be a trap, but it still seems to good of an opportunity to let slid.

"There's movment at the caves entrance." Grantz said.

I got up and looked where his fraccion was pointing, squinting I noticed that it was a guy. He is about my hight hair about the same length as Szayelporros (maybe just a little longer) although unlike the scientist this guys hair is straight. Dead Straight and white, it hung across his face (I wonder if he can see anything through it?) however because of this I couldn't see his eyes. He wore dark jeans with a bagy white shirt that was hanging open at the top. He was walking around as if he was casually taking a stroll, although I bet he is scanning the area. Great! So he is suspicious of his 'lover' so that means that our job just that much easier.

"Ok, what are we going to do, Grimmjow?" Shawlong asked.

"Really? You've been with me long enough to know I never have a plan." I smirked at them before turning back to the creep scouting the area for any possible threats. My smirk turned into my signature maniacal grin, tilting my head back so I could look at my fraccion over my shoulder.

"Ready? Could there be any better chance than this? I'll attack him while you two go into the cave and get Shiva. Oh tie that other one up don't want anyone coming after us. HA HA. TIME TO PLAY!" I said or practically yelled as I jumped out of our hidding place bringing my sword down over his head.

(YES, I seemed to get him off gaurd. What an idiot, if your going to scout and scan the area for any threat, you would think his gaurd would be up. He's just lucky he has quick reflexes.)

I continued my assault not giving him any time to recover, I threw a couple more overheads at him. Driving him back a little as he finally started to stand his ground and throwing his own swings to meet mine. Time to up the anti, I set a slow rithem of overhead, underhead, left then right before ending with another overhead. I kept at this past until he seemed to be getting the hang of it and I add a right cut in between the underhead and left. This continued for the next five minutes, I picked up my speed sparing a glance towards the caves entrance. This fight is boring me I hope my fraccion have got her, this guy couldn't possibly be Shizas brother. She's so much more fun to spar with right know if I was fighting her we would already be using our powers. (Well me using my ceros and her using...what was it called again?...Ki...arrggg, it was something stupid... Why can't I remember? KIDO) Yer thts it.

But this guy hasn't done anything other then block and maybe counter every now and then. Does he think this is a joke?

Wait a minute, is...is he smirking at me? Somethings off, did that red headed bitch double cross me? I really thought she wouldn't have, she wants Shiva gone the most, right?

"What are you smirking for?" I asked.

"Oh, just your stupidity!"He said as his smirk turned into a wide grin.

"My stupidity? Don't underestimate my power! I assure you, you will regret it. I promise." I said as I raised my reiatsu as I charged him again. He side stepped my attack (so he was just toying with me before) know I'm pissed.

Great, know I might get a better fight now or is he going fuck around some more. Grinning manically I ran at him again and as I brought my sword down it was blocked again. However this time it wasn't his blade that stopped me it was Akahana (Arggg! I almost had him too.) I smirked as I watched a huge crater form under her as an effect of my awesome power.

_**Looks like your fraccion failed **_came Pantera

Those ideots better be dead or I'll kill them myself.

_**Maybe they got Shiva and ran.**_Pantera said sounding uncertain of it herself.

Yer I doupt it, know I have two people to fight.

_**Pay attention! He's gone! **_She roarded in my head.

CRAP! I franticly looked around hoping he was somewhere close so I could stop him, I don't care what this red head said. I'LL KILL HIM! She's mine! I growled as I ducked under another of her attacks.

"YOU BITCH! I thought this was your plan. You know to get rid of Shiva and have that guy all to yourself! So why are you attacking me?" I yelledvat her.

"SHUT UP! If I hadn't intervened you would have killed him!" she screeched back

"I will KILL him and if you get in my way I Will kill you too." was my cold reply as I jumped at her using more power then last time.

Even though I could see her knees buckeling from my blow my mood only darkened, this chick is confusing. My first priority is to rescue Shiva, so wouldn't it make sence that if she let my fraccion take her then I would (maybe) have left her 'boyfriend'.

I growled at her yelling idiot as I charged her again, I herd a small whimper escape her lips as her knees failed her. Yet she still managed to block my my attack and stand her ground (or rather sat her ground), I could hear here repeat over and over as tears slid down her cheeks._ 'I'm not, I'm not an idiot.'_

Daichis POV

I knew it! She betrayed me, but I guess I should be glad she likes me so much. His last swing would have seriously hurt me if I had been hit. (Maybe that is why she likes him.) I took this chance to escape and get Shiva, as I neared the cave I slowed my pace tip toeing as quietly as I could. I stopped just around the corner from our hid out listening intently for any signs that anyone was conscious. I don't hear anything. Guess either no one's there or everyone's unconscious (well I hope. If she is dead then everyone associated with this "plan" will die.) I slowly peeked around the corner letting the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding out, as I noticed three unconscious bodies laying around.

I 'tsked' with distaste as I stepped over the two weaklings fraccion, I bent down picked up Shiva and flash stepped away from the fight (I did think of taking Aka but now that I know she betrayed me I don't think I can trust her, specialy know that I have got Shiva.)

I looked down assessing Shivas condition, she still seems to be in a deep sleep or rather comatose state that I put her in. Frowning as I thought how much nicer it would have been if I didn't have to use my power on her and she came willingly. I sighed deeply as I softly placed her down against a tree as I opened a gate to the soul society. Unfortunately I have not the powers to open one when and where ever I want, like the way espada open a garganta. No I had to steal this device that the ex-captain Kisuke Urahara had invented, although he hasn't perfected it because well I had to get it before he submitted it to the soul society. I smirked at the memory of his face as he discovered his experiment was missing (even though he had only put it down for a couple seconds).

~Flashback~

I had herd that there was this guy that owned a small store but that wasn't what caught my attention. No, what did was that he was supposedly an ex-captain from the thirteen court gaurds. But what shocked me the most was that he still did research and experiments for them. So I thought I would check it out no harm in it (specialy if there is anything that'll help move my plans along).

You see I had heard that my long lost sister had appeared in Hueco Mundo a year ago and since then I've been trying to come up with a plan as to how I will get her back. I had managed to steal a prototype of this portal making experiment and I made the mistake of letting my "girlfriend" go in first. Not knowing only one person could use it and it only works once. So in other words I was left alone again in this stupid human world, and my red flower is free to attack my beautiful purple eyed monster. I regret running away from her it's not like she knew what was happeneing to her. She must have been so scared and I just left her, later did I hear she had killed everyone in our home town. I must admit she does scare me but I love her so much and everytime I think of her I see her big smile and my fathers words run over and over in my head.

"You and Shiva are arranged to get married once she turns seventee. So I advice you to stay with her, love her and teach her how you want. Because nobody else will due to her...differences. Don't tell her though she is not to get told till her sixteenth birthday. Git it?" Was the last thing he said to me.

No body really knows how he died we've been told so many different stories, I'm not sure ehat to believe, not that I care.

~End Flashback~

I know understand what my farther ment by teaching her, he wanted me to teach her so that she wouldn't be able to live without me. Well no matter I can still do that I'll just erase her memories well most of them (I'll decide which ones she keeps) again using another machine that Kisuke Urahara was working on. Again taken without his knowing, haha yer that one was alot more difficult then stealing this small machine/teleporter took me almost a full day. Lucky for me they had gone somewhere that day something about research for some Ichigo...I don't remember. Not important anyway, unfortunately I had to take apart some of the memory erasing machine apart to get it out and on to this big machine. What did the humans call it...a ute? Yer a car that has a tray on it. Know that was a good invention!

Shaking my head out of my daze I smirked as I felt Akahanas spiritual pressure rise, hmm now I'm really confused did she betray me or him? Oh Well, no time to think about her I have to get Shiva away from this place befor someone else comes.

Ok so the right codes and couderments however just as I was about to press the last button I had an uneasy feeling as if danger was close. Turning around I barely had enough time to whip my sword out to bloke an unsuspecting attack.

"Great! I forgot about you." I grumbled.

Only receiving a deep throaty growl from the big black and white creature who's sharp teeth were stopped only centimeters away from my neck. I stumbled as my last memory of Shiva crossed my vision freezing me in my spot as I stared at its sharp teeth and his blood thirsty glare.

I'm so angry with myself for freezing up like that, what if it WAS Shiva I would only hurt her feelings again. I physically shook myself and unsheathed my zanpakuto swipping it across it's face, grinning in satisfaction as I watched some blood drip onto the sandy floor.

But he didn't give me long to bask as he was pouncing towards me again both teeth and claws directed at my face. I brought the sword up horizontally aith my riht hand securely wrapped around the hilt with my left palm resting against the blunt side near its tip. I could feel my feet slide back as I took the Adjuchas attack head on. Using all my strength I brought the hilt down while I pushed up and out with my left hand, sending the cat flying off to my right. Acting on instinct I ran at the cat bringing my zanpakuto down and across its side, giving him a deep cut across its ribs.

"Give up! If you don't you will die, actually if you move you will die from that laceration I just gave you. Ha if your lucky and you do survive how knows you may be able to see us again."

With that said I turned and walked back to Shiva picking her up turning back to the machine pressing the final buttons.

Grimmjows POV

"The Fuck? Only an idiot would follow that ass hole." I yelled at her

"You're wrong! I would follow him anywhere. I...LOVE...HIM. I told you that you wouldonly get her back if you took her just as he opens the portal." she screeched back.

"Stop fooling yourself. You know all along that s soon as he got her he would ditch you. Know you've given him a chance to get away... With MY LOVE!" I yelled running at her again.

This time I'm not holding anything back, I have waisted enough time on this chick. Wait what did I just... That growl? It seems farmiliar some how...It's definitely not Shivas so whos?

"Bankai!"

I whipped my head back as I watched a giant rose bud sprout out of the ground, I stared wide eyed as the rose slowly opened. Revealing my opponent (who was considerably different) her red hair had grown really long (past her feet) the colour had faded almost like a pink colour and it wasn't curly it rather had a soft wave through it. Her clothes had changed alot as well she was wearing this white belerina tutu with a white feathers goning around the waist. It was almost sleeveless, only having white feathers around the top across her arms and goining at the back. She wore no shoes but had a white feathery half band around the back and sides of her head.

Bankai? Is that the shinigami equivalent to my resurrection? Cool, this is going to be a good fight or is it?

"Come on! Come at me with everything you got." I yelled

She opened her eyes (seem to be neon pink) but unlike myself she was not grinning, her eyes, are theu always this colour. I don't think so maybe another effect of this Bankai form (yer if I remember I think I sore her with white eyes when she was sparing with Shiva once).

She was running (or rather shunpoed) behind me but her speed was still nothing conmpared to mine or Shivas. I kept smirking as I continued to block her attackes, she jumped back quite a fare distance (don't tell me she's exhausted just from that.)

"Come on, I thought you where going to give me everything you've got? What happened to that huge rose like attack you used on Shiva? You can't be done already!" I snickered at her, hoping to anger her.

I watched her carefully smirking when I watched as her eyes seemed to darken and her forhead wrinkled as if displeased. Was she mocking me? She will pay for underestimating my power. I roared at her as I apeared behind her catching her by surprise, not waisting any more time I sliced her right across her back. She gasped and tried to shunpo away from me.

"You are going to die here. Today. You thought you were stronger then me? I will kill anybody that looks down on me." I said as I sonidoed infront of her stabbing her through the chest, watching as she fell to the ground. I 'tsked' with distaste at her for waisting my time and just for good measure I brought my sword horizontally through her neck.

I heard another growl and that's when it clicked, the growl belongs to the black panther adjuchas that follows Shiva around. I sonidoed in the direction of the growling and whining cat, apon arrival I noticed a pool of blood under and around the cat. On closer inspection I noticed the huge cut across its ribs and another down the right side of its face. It looked like it was really fighting a losing battle I growled knowing that if I didn't do something then it would die. If it dies Shiva would most likely kill me for not trying to save it, on the other hand if I do save it then I loose Shiva.

Oh nooo! What will he choose... Ok well? I hope you like. I am srry for the late publish but was the wait worth it? Haha if you think of anything that you think would help improve my story please don't hesitate to tell me XD Do leave a reveiw PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

**Fun and Games**

Chapter 16- To slow!

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just the oc's and please look at my art which is up on( gallery/)

Ok so I left you hanging last time haha. Ok well this is chapter 16 and I can safely say I have no idea how this is going haha...I'm kinda making it up as I go so hopefully it hasn't dragged on, with that said let's see what I can come up with this time.

Grimmjows POV

NO! I'm to late, doesn't he care about his girlfriend at all? That damn cat if I hadn't stopped for him then maybe I could killed him. Shiva would be mine...I don't understand why I'm actually fighting so hard for her. If I wanted I could have any girl/s I wanted, so why? It's all her fault in the first place if she wasn't so weak then he wouldn't have been able to get to her. If she had just said what she felt then we wouldn't be in this mess. If she didn't love that danm adjuchas so much then I wouldn't have been late.

That stupid cat if he knew he was not strong enough to kill that basted then why did he fight? It's not like it delayed him at all (no just me.) Oh yer not to mention my two weak and careless fraccion, if they had any brains then they could of easily been able to notice that they were walking into a trap. Why am I surrounded by weaklings? I will hunt them down and when I find them. I am going to KILL that Daichi ass hole and take back what belongs to me. I roared loudly as I continued staring at the place they had just disappeared from (I will find you, even if it's the last thing I do.)

Daichis POV

"You're just to slow Grimmjow. Shiva is mine, always has been and will be for ever more." I couldn't get rid of my huge smile even if I wanted to. I could see panic written all over the sixth espadas face as I walked through the gate with Shiva still in my arms. She will probably be waking up soon, I'll have to knock her out again but do I have enough energy to do that? I'll have to if I don't I know she would most likely try to fight me. (Although I believe she wouldn't kill me, I'm her dear older brother after all.)

As we came out the other side of the gate I noticed that the destination I had typed in was not the current location we had arrived at. I had wanted to go to the soul society, where I could take her back to our home village and umm... well I guess make her love me if her feelings for me have changed. (I really hope they haven't, if they have I have a lot of work cut out for me.) I let a long exasperate sigh escape my lips as I took in more details as to my new location. Great! The one place I really hoped we weren't at... The human world, what made it worse was the fact that it wasn't just anywhere it had to be karakura town. I have to act quickly or those ex soul reapers might detect my spiritual pressure, let alone the soul reapers patroling this town. I wonder if they even know my spiritual pressures signature? Hmm maybe the ex soul reapers due to the mysterious disappearance of there experiments. I chuckled a little as the memory of his face was still as hilarious as the first time I sore it.

I will have to try and steal another of those portal machines (this time I should study it so I could make my own, then I wouldn't have to stick around this area). So with that thought it looks like I will have to stay within reasonable distance of that little shop, but far enough away that he doesn't notice. Hmm! Where?

Szayelporros POV

Hmm I wonder how the black adjuchas cat got out of the cage? Actually where is he? He couldn't be to far right? So many questions running through my head as to the disappearance of the animal. But the main one was...Why? Why would he all of a sudden escape my lab and why hasn't he done it before?

However just as I thought I might have the answer to my questions someone or something slammed through the entrance of my lab.

"He took her and if this stupid cat didn't get in my way I would have been able to stop them." Grimmjow yelled as he sonidoed past me placing a big black and white thing on my lab table. Wait! Is that my panther adjuchas?

"Slow down what are you talking about? What happened? " I asked as I made my way towards the injured animal.

This doesn't look good, there's some gashes on its face but they aren't that serious nor life threatening.

"I'm not to sure what actually happened to him. I was to busy fighting that red head and after I defeated her I ran after Shiva and the white haired guy, only to come across this stupid animal covered in and surrounded by its blood. Unfortunately I had to stop for this thing instead of going after them, so when my fraccion finally caught up and I was finally able to go after them I was to late. They managed to get away through some hole thingy. Similar to our garganta abilities but different." Grimmjow boomed in my ear.

"So they're no longer in Hucio Mundo? Do you know where they went?" I asked as I started cleaning around the massive gash along its side. He has lost a lot of blood but thanks to Grimmjows actions, he will be fine once I stich him up. I might have to keep him sedated for a while as I pump some blood and chemicals that will hopefully speed up the healing process. "Grimmjow? Why did you save this adjuchas?" I asked out of genuine curiosity, although I had a fair idea why he saved him.

"Shiva. I'll go and tell Aizen what's going on." he answered as he walked out my lab.

Yer totally knew she was the answer, she has him acting all sappy hehe. It's actually getting really weird, ok yes I thought it was cute at the start but know it keeps effecting my work. That girl may very well be the death of me (or should I say us? Grimmjow didn't look like he has slept in a while.)

"Then there's you. Almost sacrificing yourself for her, you almost died too." I said to the unconscious animal knowing fully that I wouldn't get an answer back. I wonder what poor Shiva must be going through? If she knew what everyone has been doing to get her back she would flip. I smirked as I imagined her reaction but as I continued what I thought would be an easy surgery on the cat, my smirk turned sour as it seems I underestimated his injuries. I again started to scurry around my lab grabbing more cloth to clean the blood...that was currently spilling onto the floor.

Shivas POV

I awoke to a sweet smell of my favorite flowers (which is not roses but cherry blossoms haha bet u didn't expect that.) As I carefully looked around at my surroundings I noticed I was in a small room...alone. Actually know that I think about it where is Aka and Chi Chi, or was that all just a dream? No I don't think it was a dream, because if it was then does that mean what he said was just a dream as well? Just thinking of him has me blushing, I thought as I touched my red hot cheeks shaking my head. I smiled as my mind started reminiscing about all the different times I had come across him through out Las Noches. Actually now that I think of it every time I looked at him or even just in his direction I noticed he was also looking in my direction, that couldn't have been my imagination...Could it? Well I hope not...he he. Maybe it's just wishful thinking (I hope not, I'd love it if by any chance he was actually looking at me).

Yup it is know official i have fallen...HARD...for the blue haired espada, is he looking for me? OMG...How romantic would that be (Oh SHIT! listen to me, I've gone all girly. Yuck) I think I would have spewed...if I had anything in my stomach. Anyway...Back to reality...

Seriously where am I? Slowly I made my way towards the only door to the room I currently found myself in. Slowly and softly as I could I opened it, silently sending a prayer to who ever that it didn't squeak as I opened it.

_Ahh _(Thank the heavens and earth, I thought as I let the breath I was holding out.) I continued sneaking down the long hallway as carefully as I could.

_Squeak..._

Damn! Looks like my luck has just ran out as the floor boards started creaking under my weight. I froze quickly looking all around me again hoping that nobody heard. I couldn't hear anything, so I guess I'm safe for now. Maybe? What am I talking about of course im safe, my ears are the best. Dahh! I laughed at my little internal fight with myself.

_**BANG! **_(oh Shit!)

"And Where do you think you're going? My dear sweet little sister." Came Daichis unusual cheery voice.

Grimmjows POV

I'm exhausted plus not to mention I'm covered in sweat, dirt and blood. Grr! Know I have to report in to the three goons or maybe I'll get lucky and Aizen will be the only one there.

I rounded the corner and stood in front of the huge wooden double doors (this is going to be a night mare, a huge pain in my ass). I took a deep breath as I placed my hands on each handle and exhailed it as I pushed them open barging into the "thrown room".

"Ah, Grimmjow. What news of Shivas re-capture?"Aizen asked.

"He got away with her." I sternly said (while trying to keep a level head at his use of the word _'re-capture'_, she isn't a prisoner...is/was she?) Something seems to be going on and it's as if I had only just realized, I have always hated those three but know... Just the mentioning of there names makes me furious, I need to get Shiva back but I can't let them get there greedy hands on her.

Snapping me out of my day dream when Aizen asked me what exactly happened, and how I knew where she was. I quickly had to think of what details I was going to tell them, I definitely WON'T tell them where he took her. They never like it when I go to the world of the living, but I find watching the humans to be some what amusing. I gave them a quick and short version of the battle, getting angry as I told them of my two fraccions actions.

I'm going to have to deal with those two idiots when I've finished my own recuperation. (How could they be so weak and still work for me?) Hmm, That's going to change either they get stronger or I'll kill them.

The three ex-captains just continued to sit on there thrown as if I hadn't said a thing, which only fueled my anger.

"You're dismissed. If we need you we will send word, until then I suggest you do something about your fraccion." Aizen stated with a smug smile plastered across his face.

ASS HOLE!

Who does he think he is? I will crush him for his insolence, he will regret underestimating my power.

I walked through the front door slamming it shut as my anger continued to escalate, I continued storming to my bathroom. Tearing my clothes off and stepping into the shower in my rage I turned the water on. My anger flared as I was hit with cold water rather then the warm water I was expecting, fuck I really needed to pay more attention to my actions while in this mood.

Once I finally managed to get the water at the right temperature (stupid shower, just twisting the knob 1mm either left or right and it's to cold or to hot.) I let the water run over my head and down my body, I let a huge sigh scape my lips as I turned around and leaned my back against the wall. Seems my anger was getting washed away with all the dirt and sweat that had built up over the last day or so.

Lathering my body up with the sandalwood scented soap I smirked as the memories of hearing Shiva sighing with a slight purr after smelling this scent. Continuing to lather my body with the goofy smirk plastered across my face I noticed that I must have gotten a hard on by the memory of her. I didn't realise that just by the thought of her my body would react like this. I started to stroke myself slowly as the different memories of Shiva flooded my senses (her looks, smell, touch and her taste) unfortunately those thoughts only made me harder. My breathing became more rapid as I picked up my pace pumping myself harder, I shuddered and softly moaned Shivas name as I tilted my head closing my eyes comming on the floor of my shower. I cleaned the shower then finished cleaning myself before turning the water off then wrappd a towel around my waist as I walked out of the bathroom.

Man I'm stuffed I think I'll get some sleep before I try and deal with those imbeciles again, I want her back (I...I want to touch her, and I want her to...to touch me. NO! I have to stop thinking of her or I'm going to be stuck hard all the time.) I sighed heavily as I relaxed and tryed to get comfitable on the bed, thinking of my next plan of actionas as I drifted off to sleep.

Szayelporros Pov

Finaly after another two long and horrifying hours of surgery, and with the help of some of my fraccion (although I did most the work, dahh! Not that they could do what I do). I/we finaly managed to ensure that the panther like adjuchas life is out of danger. I am thoroughly exhausted, maybe I too should have a lay down. Speaking of Grimmjow I wonder how he is doing? Should I go check on him, or should I go see Aizen?

I decided on the later because I figured that Grimmjow would be sleeping, although I think I will check on him after I'm done here. I stepped up to the giant wooden double doors, taking a deep breath then pushing my glasses up.

_Knock Knock _

"Enter."

I slightly pushed open the left door enough for my body to slip into the room. I continued through the enormous room until I was only a couple meters in front of them before actually saying anything.

"Lord Aizen, I have a status update on the panther adjuchas. He is in a stable condition the surgery went fine, although there was a couple times that I almost lost him." I said with a slight chuckle at the end, while again pushing up my glasses.

"Thank you Szayelporro, as always your skills have been of great help." Aizen sin his usual smile.

"Your ever so kind as usual, Lord Aizen" I said as I gave a slight bow.

"Anything else Szayelporro?" Tosen asked with his usual sneer.

"No. That was all I had to report."

"You may go now" Gin said with his usually creepy smile on his face.

I again gave them a slight bow before turning an leaving through those huge double doors. Well, that went well. Know just to check on Grimmjow, hopefully he doesn't have any injurys that needed tending to straight away. I really hate when he does that (yer I know I needed to tend to the adjuchas straight away but still) although he only does that when he is either in a bad mood or has something on his mind. Right know I believe he is both, I stopped my train of thought as I round the corner to Grimmjows apartment. Well let's just hope that he doesn't tear my head off (considering I'm only trying to be nice, but Grimmjow is Grimmjow after all).

_Knock, Knock_

Ahh haha left u with another cliffy...I'm getting better at that... right? Haha well there you go chapter 16 hopefully the next one won't take me so long to write. But thank you to all who are willing to take the time to read my fanfic, I am terribly sorry for my mistakes but hopefully they aren't that bad. Please tell me what you think and if there is any way I could improve. Luv LilMiss


	17. Chapter 17

**Fun and Games**

Chapter 17- Evaluation!?

Hey guys hopeyou liked the last chapter. Again obvioulsy I don't own bleach, nope not me I just own my Ocs haha. Ok well I don't know if anyone is interested in this story anymore but I'll continue till the end. So this time I've posted two chapters because when I went to post my last chapter we ran out of internet...so I couldn't help but continue on with chapter 18 as well. So go me two chapters up in one go.

K so just a reminder this is chapter 17 enjoy.

Grimmjows POV

_Knock Knock_

Great I was having the best dream too, I'll bet anyone it's the scientist checking up on me. I groaned as I struggled my way to the front door.

"What is it Szayelporro? " I asked as I opened the door yawning.

"Ahh, your awake. I just came by to see how you're going?" Came his simple reply.

"Yeh Yeh, I'm fine. Why do you care for my well being? The only thing we have in common is Shiva." I said bluntly.

"Oh how mean but mostly true. I was just asking because you left in such a hurry before that I didn't get to ask if YOU had any injuries that needed tending to."

"Does it look like I have any injuries?" I said holding back any anger from my tone. (These people always come round at the worst possible times. Then they take forever to leave.)

"I do wish that you would just tell me if you're injured then I could either heal you or already be on my way back to my lab I have better things to do then stand around talking?" he said rather sarcastically.

"What ever. I didn't ask for your help, I can look after myself. In other words...I've already patched myself up." I growled slamming the door in his face.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and emptied my full bladder sighing loudly as I walked back to my room. I rubbed my eyes trying to remember the hot dream I was just having, so sweet and sexy. I inhailed deeply. "Shiva...please be safe, if you aren't I'll kill you myself." Closing my eyes and drifting off into the dream realm once again.

_I found myself in the middle of the human world, in a forest of some sort. I don't even know how I knew I was in the human world. I guess you could call it a hunch. Shiva was there as well, she was strung up in some rope and if I didn't have this uneasy feeling. I would have attacked her...well more like ravage her. The rope that was wrapped tightly around her was showing absolutly everything, her clothes had some ripes and tares that only increased my desire for her. She was simply sexy I was deffinatly getting hot and bothered again, but then I looked into her eyes and sore noothing but pain and panic. I was about to ask her what was wrong when out of no where her brotherr appeared causing a deep throat growl to escapemy lips. _

_"Daichi. What are you doing with Shiva?"_

_"Oh, you finally decided to show your ugly face. I actually don't want anything to do with Shiva, I only needed her to draw you out. So I guess I'm sorry my dear sister but you are of no more use to me." He started as he grabbed her zanpakuto and sliced her in half. _

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I awoke in a cold sweat panting, just a bad dream.

" Grimmjow? Are you ok?"suddenly came from the lounge before someone else yelling "King?" came running through my front door.

I looked towards my bedroom door as my fraccion all bursting throughout. Shawlong, Yylfordt, Edrad, Nakeem followed by Di Roy I watched as they all crowded into my room with concerned looks on there face.

" I'm fine you idiots. It was just a bad dream nothing to worry about know get your asses to the training field. I'll meet you there soon." I said as I got out of bedand headed towards my cabord to grab some clean clothes. Except my fraccion didn't move instead they all just stood around staring at me.

"MOVE NOW!" That did it they couldn't get out fast enough, making me smirk. Weeklings, my night mare momentarily forrgotten as I had to think of ways to train my useless subortinents. I quickly showered before making my way to the training grounds, all the while my nightmare playing over and over fueling my anger.

Shivas Pov

_**BANG! **_(oh Shit!)

"And Where do you think you're going? My dear sweet little sister." Came Daichis unusual cheery voice.

(Crapp...Quick Shiva think)

"Ohh, Umm Big brother. I was just looking around." I said with a slight nervous giggle at the end, well it was the truth. Well some what the truth, I need to know where I am and if there is any way I could get back to Las Noches?

"Ok you can look around but..."

"But what Chi Chi?" I asked trying to sound inacent.

"The catch little sister is that you must stay with in the house. For if you go out I will have to tie you up and I'm not talking about just cuffing you to something solid. No I'm talking about fully tying you up and if you still manage to escape. Well I will just have to turn to some drastic measures, like stringing you up and letting you just hang around." He gave a creepy chuckle as if the thought of me just dangling in some rope was funny.

I shuddered, What happened to you brother? What could have possibly gone so wrong that...that you actually beleive your the only one. The only one who is worthy of my love, but he is all wrong. Only I can decide who is or isn't worthy of my love. I noticed he was staring at me and realized that he must be waiting for a reply from me.

"Oh, ah. I'll be good. I promise, big brother." I tried to put on an angelic smile while thinking.(yuck, I hate this. Acting all sweet and innocent like this is such a pain. I swear if I don't get away soon I'll be sick.)

"Okey! Well as long as you promise, then let's see what we have to eat." He stated as he turned and started to walk back the way he came, only to stop to look over his shoulder. "Coming? Hurry up then."

He continued towards the (well what I would assume to be the kitchen), I walked quickly to catch up with him but stayed a meter behind. Well it's not like I'm going to just trust him, especially considering everything he has done. Trust needs to be earned!

Grimmjows POV

I had finally finished training those idiots, I really let them slide with alot. But not any more they have a training plan in which they WILL stick to.

A heavy deep sigh escaped my lips as I realised I would have to have another shower before I go see what Aizen wishes of me. (How could he possibly bring me any lower then I already am?)

Aizen you wish to see me? I yelled as I walked up to him.

"Ah. Yes Grimmjow. We have talked about recovering Shiva." He said again in his usual uptight tone.

"Okey! Annddd?" I struggled to keep my cool, seriously this is not a matter to be jack assing around with.

"Easy Grimmy! He is your leader after all!" Came the cheshire ex-captain.

"Yes, I'm your leader. We have decided NOT to go after the girl, that means you are NOT to go after her either. Dismissed" Aizen commanded.

My anger was definitely about to blow, I gave a slight bow before leaving the meeting hall. Surprisingly I managed to keep my anger under control...well until I rounded the corner to my apartment.

**That ass hole, why can't I go after her. Yeh ok, I understand why HE wouldn't go after her...but why can't I. DISMISSED! What does he think I am A DOG! HELL NO! I am no ones BITCH...**OK well maybe only one person... But she she saved me in so many ways. Not that I would ever tell anybody. Even if I where to say anything, I would totally deny saying it.

Szayelporros POV

I continued to watch the monitor which was showing Grimmjow trowing his little tantrum, so I guess they are not going to go after Shiva. Such a shame I would have loved to do some more experiments with/on her. But knowing she has somehow managed to win over the fight frenzied cat like espadas heart is definitely a mystery. I wonder?

I typed in a number of different combinations and sat back as several different screens popped up, all showing the same people... Shiva and Grimmjow. (Hmm, maybe I should get some pop corn before I start my observations?) I giggled as I reached for the buttons and started my movie marathon with a huge grin spread across my face.

_3 Hours Later_

Okey well that took a while, I guess it would have taken longer had I broke it up rather then watch them all straight in a row. But on second thought I never realised just how many times these two ran into each other, plus how long they actually stayed together (ok yer they fought practically the whole time but I still learnt alot)

_1 Week Later_

Grimmjows POV

Good, they won't suspect a thing when I leave for the world of the living tomorrow. I have especially after spending the whole week training my incompetent fraccion. (That was one hell of a headache.)

I can safely say that I am happy with... Ok well rather satisfied with the progression of there 'skills'. So for all there hard work, and I mean I've been thinking about it hard. When I say I have been thinking about it and decided to let them in on my plan. So that's what I am about to do now, I have asked them to meet me in my room in an hour. Although my strategic skills are somewhat of a bust, I can safely say that I have got no idea how to rescue Shiva. But first things first I have to locate her, then I/we can take it from there.

I was about I guess what you would call a bloke away from my apartment when I suddenly had a strange feeling. Out of no where this cresent moon shaped sword came for my head, thank fuck for my awesome animal instincts. I only just managed to duck out of the blades distructive path, feeling the slight breeze from the near miss.

"What do you want Nnoitra? I haven't got time for your crap right know."

I could hear his revolving sneaker come from down the hall, it continued to get louder as he approached me.

**Crack!**

Was the only sound you could hear echo around us as my fist made contact with the side of his face.

"Argg! Grimmy why did you do that?" He whined at me.

I smirked at him as I brought my other arm back clenching my hand before throwing it at his big ugly face.

"Damn! I missed." I stated smuggly before turning to continue towards my appartment.

"Hay where do you think your going?" He even paused as if actualy waiting for my reply.

"Are you serious? Idiot I just told you that I don't have time for your crap." With out turning I said or rather stated annoyed.

"Yes I'm very serious. If you think you are going to save Shiva then your wrong...again."

"What the HELL are you talking about?" I actually stopped and turned to face him as I asked.

"You should clean out your ears. I said that I will rescue HER and show her that you are nothing, she will then fall for my charms."

"Charms? Ah haha." I burst out laughing, slightly hunched over clutching my ribs. "There is no way YOU could even hope to rescue Shiva!" I managed to say gaining some kind of composure.

"I WILL. And once she sees that you did nothing, just imagine how heart broken she would be and I will be there as a shoulder to cry on. Over time she will develop feelings for me, that's when I will make my move."

"Your move? Seriously she would never fall for anything like that. I mean COME ON we are talking about Shiva here. Of course she knows I would never just give up on her." I said as my anger started to increase to dangerous levels.

"Yer right! Does the little kitty have a crush on my white haired lioness? Ohh does she even know?"

"SHUT UP! It's none of your damn business. There is no way she would ever fall for you, not even if you where the last **thing** alive." I growled as I lunged forward unsheathing my sword and started an onslaughter of slashes and cuts in all directions.

"I WILL kill you before you even before you lay one of your fithy fingers on her!" I shouted.

"Oh I would love to see you even try to scratch me, little kitty." He said with his signature smile.

I growled at him as I managed to break down his defences and cutting him across his left cheek.

"Fuck! You actually cut me, I'll show you what happenes when you defile my beauty." he yelled as he ran towards me. "Take this and that.!"

(Wow, does this guy seriously think he has a chance with MY Shiva?)

"What is going on here?" Came a familiar sly voice.

"Gin!" Nnoitra stated.

"Ah hello, don't forget about me."

"Szayelporro? Gin? Is there something you need from me/us?" I asked.

"Oh, well you see I was on my way over to talk to you Grimmjow. That's when I ran into Gin and so I told him why I was looking for you." Sayelporro informed me.

"You still haven't told me what your doing!" Gin stated.

"Isn't that obvious? We're fighting duhh!" Nnoitras obnoxious voice rang all around us.

"I think it's time for you to go Nnoitra!" Came Gins low but somewhat authoritve voice.

"Whaa... Fine what ever, we'll finish this later Grimmy!" Nnoitra said after getting a strange look/vibe from Gin.

Sayelporros POV

I had finished my evaluation on all the videos of Grimmjows and Shivas interations, and decided that I would tell him. Well I would ask if he would like my evaluation, either way I'm not to concerned. But i figured I had nothing better to do with my time.

I was about half way to Grimmjows apartment when I ran into Gin. He stopped to ask me what I was doing and where I'm going. So I gave him a quick summary of the videos and my evaluation of there relationship. He seemed to agree with me and asked if he could accompany me.

However just as we neared Grimmjows place we heard some kind of fight between the fifth and sixth espada. But it seemed different some how as if there was actually a good reaison behind it this time, so that's when we over heard there little conversation

_"What the HELL are you talking about?"_

_"You should clean out your ears. I said that I will rescue HER and show her that you are nothing, she will then fall for my charms."_

_"Charms? Ah haha...There is no way YOU could even hope to rescue Shiva!"_

_"I WILL. And once she sees that you did nothing, just imagine how heart broken she would be and I will be there as a shoulder to cry on. Over time she will develop feelings for me, that's when I will make my move."_

_"Your move? Seriously she would never fall for anything like that. I mean COME ON we are talking about Shiva here. Of course she knows I would never just give up on her." _

I looked over at Gin with a knowing smile, however just as I was about to turn around the corner when Gin grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Wait just a little more. Let's see how this pans out." He said.

_"Yer right! Does the little kitty have a crush on my white haired lioness? Ohh does she even know?" _

_"SHUT UP! It's none of your damn business. There is no way she would ever fall for you, not even if you where the last __**thing**__ alive."_

_"I WILL kill you before you even before you lay one of your fithy fingers on her!"_

_"Oh I would love to see you even try to scratch me, little kitty."_

_"Fuck! You actually cut me, I'll show you what happenes when you defile my beauty...Take this and that.!"_

"Know!" Ginn said as he rounded the corner. "What is going on here?"

I hid my smirk behind my hands as the petty fight continued around me, although I wasn't paying much attention I added my input here and there. All the while keeping my eyes on Grimmjow and how he reacted.

That's when Nnoitra said something that crossed Gin, fortunatly it ended with Gin sending Nnoitra away.

Finally we managed to get Grimmjow alone...although he seems bothered by something. (I wonder could it be Shiva? Or maybe it's what Nnoitra said?)

"Ah Grimmjow, mind if we have a talk?" Gin asked

"About what?"

"Well you see, I spent most of this morning watching my recordings of yours and Shivas interactions and came to a conclusion." I said smiling.

"Ok Anddd..?"

" Well you see I believe you two have been in love with each other from, the very first time you two laid eyes on each other."

"Yer. So I could have told you that. What's your point?"

"Well we are talking about you here Grimmjow. In other words for you to fall for someone means that someone must be really strong, right?"

"Yer, yer. I get what your saying. Shiva is a very strong person and I'm not just talking about her fighting ability. Why do you think I fell in love with her for?" (Woah! He...He actually admitted that right in front of us!) Niether Gin or I could move from our spots as we watched Grimmjow walk away.

What you think is it good? I hope so... Well I was actually planing to have more of Shiva and Daichi in this chapter but well because I'm kinda making it up as I go it turned out well...like this! Ok well that was chapter 17 a bit longer then the others but no ones complaining. Stay tuned -Lil Miss


	18. Chapter 18

**Fun and Games**

Chapter 18-Who are you?

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach just the oc's

Ahh haha I'm quite astonished that I've made it this far. Ok so like I keep saying I'm making this stuff up as I go. I'd love to know what everyone thinks of my fanfic so far but well... Yay chapter 18 here we gooo!

Grimmjows POV

I smirked at there stunned expresions as I walked off, I guess they really didn't think I would openly admit my love...My love for Shiva...

I hope you havn't lost faith in me, I will find you and I will bring you home. Then we will finaly finish our conversation, if you still have those feelings for me...I hope, I really hope you still have feelings for me. I know that mine havn't changed if anything they've grown, I will Ireally miss you smell and the little spouts and spars we have. But...that dream. I've had it every night this week, it's even gotten worse know i find my self fighting Shiva. But that's not the worst part no... What I hate the most about this nightmare is the fact that Shiva hates me. Ok maybe that's not what hurts me the most...maybe it's the disappointment in her eyes. What really effects me is that I can't hear her voice and the times I do it's faint and doesn't sound right.

I feel as if I havn't slept in ages, these nightmares seem to be comeing more frequently as well.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I came to a stop in front of my appartment, I could hear some chatter and laughing coming behind my door.

Here goes nothing... I slammed open the door and made all myy fracion jump at the sudden movment. (Seriously? You would think that they know me well enough by now.)

I grinned manicaly as I stepped into the room, all eyes on me. Great! So everybody came.

"I'm glad everyone decided to show up. So does that mean you are all willing to sacrifice your selfs for Shiva? If not then please leave NOW." I demanded

I looked everyone in the eye they all seemed to either smile or nod. My smile soften as I myself nodded, I guess they aren't as weak as I thought.

"Ok well. As you all know I'm no good at plans so the only thing I've thought about is first we must locate here where abouts. But not only hers but that assholes aswell, once we do find them you are to bring her back here. I am talking about right here not just to Las Noches, no one is to see her until I return. Understood?"

After receiving affirmation I looked around into each of there faces when I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, keep this to your selfs. I have been given orders specificly stating that I am not to go rescue Shiva. Know get out!" I yelled the last part, before my signature grin spread across my face.

Once they were all out of m appartment I locke the door and decided to have a hot shower. All the while thinking about Shiva, it seems that's all I think about and I don't mean in the naughty was I used to. It's mainly about her saftey and well being, on the rear occasion I would actually think about Aizen and his plans of annihilating the shinigami or rather the soal reapers. But well I've never spared much thought to him or his plans, truthfully as long as I got a decent fight. But lately I've been thinking about the strength of my fraccion and how I could use there strengths and weaknesses to my advantage.

Shivas POV

I've spent the last week sneaking around and coming up with a plan of escape. I know sooner or later Grimmjow would be comming for me, I also know Aizen would never allow it. If anything he would do anything in his power to stop me from returning to Grimmys side. Just the thought of Grimmjow doing anything for me gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"What are you smiling like that for?" Daichis voice bringing me back to reality. "You aren't thinking of HIM are you?" his voice took a deep and scary tone towards the end.

"Umm. Him? I have no idea what your talking about. Can't I just be happy for no reason?"

"Don't give me that crap! I know you know who I'm talking about, that stupid asshole Grimmjow! And NO there is absolutely no reason for you to be happy for no reason. " He yelled in my ear (I must admit he kinda confused me at the end, I guess he really must be angry.)

"Oh...Him! He's...He...I...I love him and he loves me! We both know he will rescue me."

SLAP!

He...he just back handed me, I am shoked but more than that I'm outraged. I could feel my spiritual pressure rising, it kept rising until it was actually visible. I couldn't hold myself back I pounced at him and dragged my claws across his face leaving four angry red marks. (At least I managed to keep some kind of control, if I hadn't then I might have ripped his throat out.)

"Ok. I guess I deserved that, I'm real sorry icicle... Shiva? C...Calm down."

He..He is scared good? I think I've lost to much control, she's gonna take over. I closed my eyes as I repeated a self mantra over and over again (Shiva calm down, take deep breaths. IN, OUT, IN and OUT).

_**Shivva, I know you know what's going to happen next. Just let go, like last time.**_

NO, NO, NEVER AGAIN!

_**Oh come on. You know you want to. **_

NO! I can deal with him...with out your help.

_**Where's the fun in that? Come on kid, you know you need my power.**_

No I don't. Not anymore. Why don't you just leave.

_**Come on icicle you know I can't do that.**_

Get lost. I can...will do this by myself.

I closed my eyes only to open them and find myself back in the world of the living. The only thing different is that the house we are staying in was completely destroyed. Oh geez is this my fault? Of course it was. No not me rather her, but I guess it was me...my hollow self...right?

Did I kill him? No that would be way to easy.

"Daichi? Where are you?"

Silence nothing. OMG am I...am I free? Can I go back to Las Noches...to Grimmjow?

Actually thinking about him brings up some questions. Is he really coming for me? Does he even like me anymore? Did he hear my confession?

No! I have no time to waste on silly little things like that. I slowly made my way out of the buildings reckage, while continuously scanning my surroundings for any sign of Daichi.

After finally making my way out of the debry I again scanned the area, finding that no one was around or had witnessed the destruction.

I'm free...I'm FREE! I did a slight jump for joy before I remembered somebody probably heard the destruction of my temporary prison. I ran into the nearby forest? No, not a forest it had weird metal things and sand...I think this is what the humans call a park? Well I can't stay here, but where can I go?

I started walking without a destination in mind, my only thought was to get undercover somewhere safe.

I made my way out of the park and down a busy street just hoping no one could see me...then it clicked of cause no one can, I'm a shinigami! I gave a slight laugh at my own stupidity and decided to pick up my pace, just incase Daichi wasn't dead well that and the soul reapers and arrancar. I found what looked like an abandoned shed to hide in, I took a deep breath and made myself comfitable. As the heat started to envelope me I slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I bolted up and cradled my face that was relly hurting (as if I had just been punched), once the sting had faded some I was about to look for the person/thing that hit me in the face when...

"How did you get in here? Who are you and what do you want?" What sounded like a girl yelled directly in my ear. Now cradling my poor ear I reacted before my mind could even wake up.

"FUCK OFF! I was sleeping, that's what I want!"I yelled in rag. I inwardly scolded my self for my incompetence, how could I let myself fall asleep without scouting the area first. Not to mention I should have probably found a better place to sleep.

The ringing in my ear died down to somewhat of a soft hum, I must admit I felt none of the pain from my face now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting my mind to recognize what was happening, sense seemed to be coming back to me.

"What a rude awakening. Where am I? What could I possibly want from you? " I managed to say without so much venom in my tone. I noticed she was rather short, she lookd to be around the age of 13-14. She had brown eyes with spiky pigtails that stuck out at each side and a couple clips to hold her bangs in place, she was wearing a red jump suit with yellow flip flops.

"Dumbass! Don't tell me you don't know who we are! You came here because you thought we could teach you how to control the hollow inside you." Well she didn't ask rather she stated it. What was I ment to say to that.

"You teach me how to control the Hollow inside...me.." I trailed off as my mind seriously started to grind some gears. So she...wait did she say we? How many more are there? They won't hit me like she did will they? I started to slowly look around when a guy with brown eyes was smiling at me (creeped me out he was showing both top n bottom teeth.) He had straight jaw length blonde hair with a newsboy looking cap, he was wearing trousers with a shirt and tie. Before I could even blink he was in front of me with his hand extended.

"Hi I'm Shinji. May I ask what beautiful name belongs to the lovely lady?"

_Smack_

"I was talking to her, idiot." the girls said while snatching her flip flop from Shinjis face.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth as I watched the blond flailing about. He started to whine at the girl.

"Ok fine, what's your name lady?"She said snapping her attention back to me. Any amusement I just had dried up immediately, I stood up straight and stretched before taking in my surroundings.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just help me get back to city and I'll be out of your lifes." I stated looked back down to the girl.

Grimmjows POV

My fraccions and I managed to sneak through a garganta without getting noticed, but how long would that last I wondered.

No time to think about trivial matters, first things first... Shiva.

"There are a lot of people with spiritual pressure can you tell which one is hers?" Shawlong asked.

I shook my head (where are you?) I couldn't sense her anywhere, anger getting the best of me, that's when I remembered what Ulquiorra said.

"So what are we going to do?" Di Roy asked.

"I don't care who they are, if they show even a bit of Reiatsu, we kill them all." I said and watched them all scatter in different directions.

I will find her but for now I will scout the area for any trace of her, but where do I start?

I started my search in town, just because I couldn't feel her doesn't mean something bad has happened. No, as I recall she is good at hiding her reiatsu. So maybe if she is hiding it then that means she has escaped from her brother. I smirked at the thought of her coming back to me, unharmed to gee that's a bonus and a half. I decide to go after one of the strong Reiatsus when I feel my fraccion release. Good that means they're getting a good fight.

**A/N- ok so then it goes on to his first fight with Ichigo (ok so I don't feel like typing all of it so we all know how that ends. If not google it!**

After getting draggd back to Hucio Mundo by Kaname Tosen, I was taken to Aizen for punishment.

"So Grimmjow, was that really worth five arrancars deaths?" Aizen asked.

I already knew the answer he was looking for 'No' but to me I found out very important information.

Shiva was alive and she had escaped from her brother, plus it's my stupid fraccions fault for there own deaths. I trained them as best I could, they just weren't strong enough and for that they died. At least I know they didn't die groveling for there life. What more could you ask for?

I noticd Aizen was still awaiting a reply from me. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"May I exicute him for his insolence, Lord Aizen? " Tosen ask while bowing slightly in Aizens direction.

"Seriously what's your problem?" I asked getting bored, I then realise what I just askd and start to regret it as he jumps jnto a speach about justice and his tolerance for those who sow it. I don't know, I wasn't listening that much. That is when he suddenly severs my left arm and incinerated it, my ARM!

I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM

"Grimmjow. If you attack him, I simply have no other choice but to exicute you."

Damn, that self centered asshole! I can't die yet, I'll have to finish this after I have Shiva by my side. I storm out of the room and off towards Szayelporros lab. I doupt he can do anything but there's no harm in trying...right?

"Hey, can you do anything about this?" I ask the scientist pointing to the missing arm.

"Unfortunately I don't deal with the re-generation of limbs. Especially when it was a punishment for your actions."He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yer fine, whatever!" I turn to walk away only to stop when he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you didn't find her, so until you do. You can have the black adjuchas. He generally doesn't need anything, just leave your back door open for him to come and go."He stated with a smile

"That's gross! I don't want him." but just as the last word left my lips I turned and noticed I was standing alone. Great, so now I have a cat to look after as if id be able to look after myself with only one arm. Let alone that thing as well.

Speak of the devil. The panther like adjuchas strut around the corner towards me.

_**Hey. Geez what happened to your arm?**_

Tosen severed and destroyd it.

_**Oh, bummer did you find Shiva?**_

Yer kinda, she was hiding her reiatsu so I didn't find...find her. But from what I gatherd she has escaped from her brother, for now.

_**Well that's good for know. You are going to go back for her right?**_

Of cause I am. Shiva is mine!

_**Just asking, no need to get your nickers in a not!**_

Don't tell me what to do! I'm wearing boxers not nickers. That's what girls wear.

_**Ah haha. Well I'll see you back at your place then, I'm off to feed later.**_

Hey I didn't say you could stay!

It was to late he had sonidoed away. It's going to be a while before I can go back to the world of the living, just stick in there Shiva. Don't loose faith in me, even with only one arm I will bring you home.

So? Well it's merging with the original story now kinda haha. Well that was chapter 18 pretty good except I got a bit of a cramp in my left hand. Ok so this is shorter then the last chapter but oh well. See you next time. ^_^


End file.
